<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ichor That Resides by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383460">The Ichor That Resides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gladnis, Greek gods, Greek myth AU, Hades and Persephone AU, Horror Elements, Isolation, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, More tags to be updated, Mutual Pining, Older Noctis, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Persephone AU, Promptis - Freeform, Separation, Solitude, gladio as hephaestus, hades au, ignis as aphrodite, noctis as hades, prompto as persephone, prompto x noctis, themes of life and death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis is the God of the Dead, the ruler of the Underworld, affectionately known as The World of Ruin. Placed into a position that he did not choose, he has found solitude and peace in his domain, until one day things change that leads him out of his world and to Eos. There he meets a god, younger than he but beautiful and everything he is not, and finds that his solitude is no longer comforting, not without his presence.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Ignis is the god of love, and has been mandated to finally find a partner by the king of the gods, Regis. Shirking all of the conquests for his affections, Ignis resigns himself to marrying someone who he neither loves nor adores. That is, until he realizes that the one god who has always been by his side might just be the love he's been looking for.</p>
<p>A retelling of Greek Myths with a FFXV Spin because the Hades and Persephone myth is too irresistible!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis is given his role amongst the gods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Son, I need your help,” Regis said as he sat atop his throne, the world around them shimmering and bright and glorious. Noctis stared at his father, knowing that this was it. This was the moment that he would be given his role as a god, and there was so much that needed to be done. Would he rule the seas? The skies? Would he be in charge of the sun itself? Regis was in command, delivering the news to those who would be in control, those who would sway the turn of events for the mortals on Eos, and for many the answer was obvious. For Noctis, however, the choices were nearly limitless. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, father,” Noctis said, his storm colored eyes swirling in a blue and grey whirl of excitement as he fought to maintain calm. There were many others waiting for their assignment, and the king of the gods would be the one to determine their roles. Only Noctis was the child of the king. All others came into power through different means or were brothers. Noctis was the sole heir.</p>
<p>“I was hoping that you would say that,” Regis smiled, sitting back on the throne, looking at him standing tall and proud. The queen of the gods, Aulea, was sitting on the throne next to him, her expression warm, as if she anticipated only good news. “There is one role that I can only entrust to you.”</p>
<p>Noctis waited, his excitement nearly palpable now. There was so much good work to be done for the people on Eos, so much life to give and celebrate. He knew that his father understood his passion for helping others and would only give him a role that was well-suited to his power and desire to do good. It was only a matter of time, and now Noctis was ready.</p>
<p>“My son, Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Regis declared, his official verdict about to be delivered. “I hereby grant you the title of the God of the Dead and the Underworld, claiming all dominion over its powers and subjects.”</p>
<p>“Regis?!” Aulea gasped, looking at her husband in shock and dismay. Before she could say anything else, Regis clanged his cane on the golden marble surface, the echoing sound sealing Noctis’s fate before he had time to understand what was happening. “No!”</p>
<p>The clouds overhead gathered, and a moment later a large lightning bolt struck Noctis, bringing him to his knees. He let out a cry, and when he looked up at his father, his eyes were glowing an ethereal and frightening violet. Power surged through him that he never wanted or anticipated to experience, death itself coursing through his fingertips. This couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be the god of the dead. Yet the power coursing within him told him the truth.</p>
<p>“Your domain in the underworld shall continue from henceforth,” Regis continued as Noctis struggled to his feet, the pain of the gift of his new role emanating in his back and leg. “Go forth, my son. Walk Tall.”</p>
<p>“How could you?” Aulea demanded of Regis as Noctis glared at him, his glowing eyes receding to the same hue they always were. “He is our son, Regis!”</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t say anything. There was no point. It was too late, and his fate could not be changed. Instead, he turned around and walked out of the long throne room within the Citadel of the Gods, knowing that there was no returning to this life anymore. He was the god of the dead and the underworld, and now he was doomed to spend eternity within the World of Ruin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Greek Myth AU has been a <i>long</i> time coming and my brain was finally like YOU HAVE TO WRITE THIS NOW. So late last night when I couldn't sleep I wrote the prologue and the first chapter. The myth of Persephone and Hades is one of my favorites, as well as some of the variations on the myth of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, so I wanted to put a FFXV spin on it.</p>
<p>And, tbh, it feels good to be back into the world of Promptis/Gladnis. I know I've been writing promptio/ignoct and some other ships lately, but I'm so happy to be writing this in tandem with my other works, and I'm finally at a point where I know it's time to write it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The title of this piece comes from a poem by Nikita Gill:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>You are the kindest thing<br/>that has ever happened to me,<br/>even if that is not how our tale is told.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>When everyone else told me I was<br/>destined to be a forgotten nymph<br/>that nurtured flowers and turn meadows gold,</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>you saw that the ichor that resides in me<br/>demanded its own throne.<br/>You showed me</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>how a love like ours can turn</i><br/>even the darkest, coldest realm<br/>into the happiest of homes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The World of Ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis goes about his solitary life as the god of the dead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off, and Noctis let out a groan of protest. Blindly, he swung his hand until it landed on the alarm clock, pressing the snooze button once again. The start of his day was always the hardest, and getting up in the morning since he had been on his own wasn’t any easier. Then again, his schedule often flipped and flopped depending on what was going on Eos, especially if the god of war, Clarus, got a bit too ahead of himself. Right now things were calm, and Noctis preferred to keep it that way.</p>
<p>Noctis’s alarm went off again, and this time he opted to just shut it off entirely and get up for the day. Sighing, he sat up, swinging his legs to plant them firmly on the black marble floor, and grabbed his phone, looking at his missed messages. Several were from his mother checking in, as usual. She was still angry with Regis for making Noctis the god of the dead. Noctis figured that she just needed a couple more centuries to be as resigned to his fate as he was.</p>
<p>With another sigh, Noctis ran his hand over his face, getting the exhaustion out of his eyes before rubbing the stubble on his chin. He had been considering growing it out more, but every time he thought of his father’s beard and opted not to instead. The last thing he wanted was to look just like his father, albeit a bit younger. The last thing he wanted was for those in the World of Ruin to see him as those on Eos saw his father.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Noctis,” his home system said as he stood up, the dim blue lights illuminating the all black room. He had sleek black satin sheets on his bed, a black nightstand, a black television mounted on the wall, and his floor-to-ceiling windows were automatically tinted while he was asleep. Even the walls were black. Now that he was awake, the home system revealed the World of Ruin before him, his domain that he was to rule until the end of time.</p>
<p>The World of Ruin was now a great misnomer thanks to all the hard work Noctis had done to change the underworld once he was given his domain. It used to be veritably barren, with wandering souls suffering as far as the eye could see. Noctis knew that his place was no longer welcome amongst the living, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the dead just a bit happier in their afterlives. </p>
<p>Now the World of Ruin had become a beautiful scenescape, a sprawling city of shimmering blue lights with fields of sylleblossoms beyond that, leading to the shores of the river where all the mortals would one day cross. Recently, though, animal souls had been traveling over as well, leaving Noctis to scramble and attempt to build forests out of his magic for them to thrive. It was a slow going process, and animal souls were often seen wandering in the city as well, although the deceased seemed to celebrate the lack of a barrier between the wildlife and themselves.</p>
<p>It wasn’t all pleasant, though. There were souls that had been corrupted in life, souls that sought to harm others, and souls that couldn’t be trusted to be around the vast majority of humankind. With sylleblossom fields and a forest of ethereal beauty struggling to grow, the catacombs beneath the city were dedicated to the souls that had to remain separated while they decayed in their grotesque evil. Before he came along, they were mingled with the other souls, angry and wreaking havoc. That was the first thing to change about the World of Ruin.</p>
<p>“What is on the docket for today?” Noctis asked as he walked over to the window, looking at the cityscape before him. The souls below looked just as they had at their happiest time in life, although there was a soft white glow that emanated from their forms now that they had no bodies to tether them to the world of the living. Noctis could tell everything about their lives, who they were, and when they died. He was the judge, jury, and executioner of the underworld.</p>
<p>“You have promised a meeting with Somnus,” the house system reminded him, the only connection he had unless he was visited by another god. And there were certainly some gods he would just rather avoid altogether. “After that, there are several reapers who have complaints about the animal souls coming through the river and would like a moment of your time.”</p>
<p>“Can’t they just get used to it already?” Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes. “It’s been what? A century since it started. Just give up, already. It’s nice having them here.”</p>
<p>It was a bit odd when it first started happening, though. First it was an occasional rabbit or deer, a tiny kitten who hadn’t made it to its third month of life, an old dog that was rejuvenated and young again. Noctis had been concerned at first since animals had never crossed the river before. Yet he eventually got used to it and even welcomed the influx of animals as the mortal souls celebrated the return of animals as their companions. Noctis had even decided to keep the young kitten, or was rather chosen by it as it just followed him everywhere until he caved and brought it home. </p>
<p>The small kitten trotted over to him, meowing at him with the squeaky voice that never became the strong and loud imitation of a roar that house cats often tried to imitate. Noctis smiled at it, knelt down and pet it, then stood back up again. The kitten gave him another meow, and he chuckled.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem? I know you’ve already eaten.” Noctis asked with a laugh. It mewed and proceeded to climb up his leg and onto his shoulder. Had the kitten still been alive, the claws would’ve stung. Now they just felt like a pleasant tingle, something that mortals on Eos often felt as a passing chill. “Carbuncle, you know I have to get ready for work.”</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Noctis made no motion to move the kitten from atop his shoulder. Instead, he laughed at the thought that Carbuncle was more a parrot than a kitten at times and walked into his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. There wasn’t much choice, and he opted for another black suit, complete with black undershirt, vest, and shoes. Carbuncle hopped off his shoulder when he made his way back to the bed, understanding that it was time for him to get dressed.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of having me as your only companion?” Noctis asked the kitten as he pet it on the head. It looked at him with adoring eyes then proceeded to knead the blanket before settling in for another day. None of the souls there had to eat or sleep, but many found solace in their daily routines and actions they once had in life. Animals were very instinct driven, but they also had a great penchant for empathy and compassion. Carbuncle was much the same and never seemed to tire of being around Noctis.</p>
<p>“Alright, little one,” Noctis said after he got dressed. He pulled on his sleek black dress shoes and ascertained that his appearance was fairly acceptable before he pet the kitten on the head and made his way into the bathroom. He made sure his shoulder length black hair wasn’t too disorderly, and the beard he had was perfectly and finely trimmed. Overall, he looked to be a mortal man in his thirties, although he was immortal and centuries old already.</p>
<p>“How do I look?” Noctis asked Carbuncle, who looked at him with starry eyes before settling its head back down on the bed. “Yeah. Must be nice. Alright. I’m off. Don’t forget to keep an eye on the place for me. You’re in charge.”</p>
<p>There was no reply, and Noctis made his way out of his room and throughout the vastly empty loft at the top of the very palace that mimicked the Citadel of the Gods in height and stature, yet everything was black instead of gold. Regis had thought it appropriate to have his son living in such a fine place, but Noctis thought it was always a bit too over the top, especially since the reapers were usually on Eos doing their jobs. More times than not, the palace was empty. At first he tried to make the best of it. Now he just was resigned to being alone.</p>
<p>“Good morning, your majesty,” his driver said as he stepped outside of the palace and down the steps. The streets were illuminated with the same dim blue lighting that Noctis had installed, reminiscent of the same light that many often saw when they were crossing over from life and into death. “Where to, today?”</p>
<p>“Call me Noctis,” he reminded him, yet again. The driver nodded as he opened the back of the sleek black vehicle for Noctis, waiting for him to get in. “We’re going to the river today. Somnus has requested an audience.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” the driver replied. Noctis got in the vehicle and settled in as the driver got behind the wheel and took off. It was common courtesy for vehicles here to not hit the souls going about their afterlives in the city, although they wouldn’t harm them at all. It was just another statement that Noctis had clearly made amongst the reapers there. It was his world now, and they would treat the mortals with respect and kindness.</p>
<p>They drove in silence, and Noctis looked at his phone and opted to text one of the few gods that he still communicated with on a friendly basis. The moment that he had been declared the god of death was the moment he was treated as a social pariah, as someone to be feared and avoided instead of the same old Noctis that he always was. Only the god of love, Ignis, and the god who created all of their weapons and armor, Gladio, chose to remain in touch. Today, he opted to text Ignis.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey Ig. How’s the marriage prospects<br/>going? As good as they’re chalked up <br/>to be? lol</i>
</p>
<p>Noctis sent the text, knowing that Ignis would scoff at it. Recently, the god of love had been ordered to essentially find a god and actually fall in love with them. The gender of the god didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Ignis found a lover, fell in love, and actually lived up to his title. Ignis had fought it for centuries, claiming that there were many types of love, and he shouldn’t have to be married to understand it. Regis, being the stubborn ass that Noctis knew he could be, had insisted that he find a partner by the end of next century. To a god, that wasn’t a lot of time at all.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, what a laugh. Don’t remind<br/>me of what I don’t want to remember.<br/>Shouldn’t you be figuring out who<br/>keeps sending those animals to the <br/>World of Ruin?</i>
</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Noctis shook his head. He put his phone away, preferring not to respond to Ignis for the time being. They both knew the answer to it. Noctis found solace in the spirits of animals and liked their presence in the World of Ruin. Whoever was sending them over from the world of the living after they passed was doing him a favor, as far as he was concerned. The only ones who had an issue with it weren’t the ones in charge. If they didn’t like it, then they had to talk to Regis about it. And no one seemed particularly interested in taking over as the god of death.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” the driver announced as the car slowed to a stop just in front of a path leading to the shores of the river. Noctis didn’t bother to wait for the driver to open the door for him. He often eschewed tradition and preferred to just be amongst the reapers and the souls as one of them. After all, the powers he had been granted were what kept everything running smoothly here, and he had learned to find a peace amongst the solitude. He was as much a part of them as he was separate from them.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Noctis said as the driver hurried to grab the door for him. Noctis straightened his suit jacket and buttoned it, looking at the driver with his typical grim expression. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled. “I shouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>“I will wait for you here, sir,” the driver offered. Noctis frowned at the honorific, but he figured it was better than being called ‘your majesty.’ Being a god and ruling the land of the dead didn’t make him feel like royalty. He thought it would have been different. Then again, he never expected his father would have given him the least desirable position amongst the gods, the one position that all the gods shied away from. No wonder his mother was still mad.</p>
<p>Noctis looked at the sweeping sand dunes of black sand with small, glistening specks of white sand in it, sparkling along the water like diamonds. The river ahead was a glowing blue color, as hot as fire for those who were forbidden to cross and bright enough to light the way without needing any additional light to guide them. There were several paths leading to and away from the shore, but this entrance was reserved for those working in an official capacity. The souls passed through a main bridge for processing where they would be given the comforts that the afterlife could provide them.</p>
<p>Steadily, Noctis made his way on the path, over the sand dunes and down the shore towards the river. It was bright and blue and beautiful, as usual. There was something about it that reminded Noctis of the sylleblossom fields, filling the world with an ethereal beauty that Noctis had taken comfort in so many times since his arrival. He watched as the ferrier, Somnus, took the souls across the river, gently guiding them on the boat from one shore to the next as long as they had the proper payment for passage.</p>
<p>Without the two gold coins left to them, they were destined to remain on the opposite shore until such a time that they were granted a reprieve from the land of the living. Noctis didn’t like that rule, but it wasn’t something that he could change, not for lack of trying either. He had wanted to just accept anyone and everyone into the afterlife, but the river held some sort of sway and limited his power. </p>
<p>“Good morning, uncle,” Noctis said as he reached the shore. Somnus was helping the souls off of the ferry, and Noctis assisted, gently taking their hands and directing them towards the procession filtering into the ever expanding world of death. “How are the river crossings?”</p>
<p>“As steady as ever,” Somnus replied, nodding at a young woman as she stepped off the ferry and made her way towards the bridge. He was dressed in black robes, preferring to stick to the original uniform of the wayman that had existed before Noctis took over. Somnus had always had this role, and it was something he said he enjoyed. Aulea, his sister, thought him mad, but Noctis was beginning to see why he enjoyed it. It was a job that carried a lot of responsibility, but it was also one that was quite peaceful.</p>
<p>“Are there any issues to report?” Noctis asked, knowing exactly what Somnus was going to say. The animals were a problem. Somnus didn’t particularly care either way, as long as they had the gold coins as passage.</p>
<p>In his youth, Noctis had been told that he resembled his uncle more than his father, but once he hit the last century he had grown into his features and developed to look a bit more like his father. Nevertheless, the resemblance between him and Somnus was striking. They had the same color of hair and eyes, and the same intensity in their stature. More often than not, they were mistaken for brothers.</p>
<p>“None with the ferry or the river,” Somnus replied. “The souls passing through all have the coins for passage. An odd, new phenomenon has occurred, though. Let me show you.”</p>
<p>Noctis followed Somnus onto the ferry once all the passengers were off, the black craft steadily guided across the river to the other shore. There weren’t many times that Noctis had a reason to cross the river, mainly because he preferred to stay relegated to his domain. The times that he did wish to leave, though, he would usually just use his powers as a god and traveled that way. Being on the water, the blue glow all around them, felt calming. He thought about crossing the river more often just to experience it and better understand what the passing souls felt.</p>
<p>Once on the other side of the river, Somnus stepped off the ferry with Noctis following closely behind. On the shore were many who had passed but had nowhere to go, waiting for a mortal on Eos to give them the coins they desperately needed for passage. They didn’t dare get close to Noctis or Somnus. Their power was strong enough to ward away those who couldn’t cross. </p>
<p>That wasn’t what brought them there, though. On the shore, waiting patiently, was a young doe with bright green eyes. She had two flowers in her mouth, holding the yellow blossoms by their short stems so that they wouldn’t be destroyed in her mouth. Curiously, Noctis followed Somnus over to the doe, who approached them without any signs of fear. Somnus indicated for Noctis to be the one to communicate with her.</p>
<p>“Hello there, dear,” Noctis said, not catching his own pun before it was too late. If Regis was there, then he would’ve chuckled from it. Puns were a particular creation of his father’s that Regis was very proud of. On one knee, he held out a hand for the doe to give him the coins for passage. Unfalteringly, she dropped the flowers in Noctis’s palm. They immediately transformed into two gold coins.</p>
<p>“This has been happening for a few years now,” Somnus explained. A few years to a god was as simple as a passing moment to a mortal. It wasn’t odd that Noctis hadn’t heard anything about it yet. “They all arrive with the same yellow blossoms that turn to gold coins upon delivery. It can only mean one thing.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Noctis replied. He stood up and handed Somnus the golden coins. The doe tilted its head in thanks then made its way on the ferry. “The only plausible explanation is that a god is doing this. Mortals wouldn’t be capable of such magic.”</p>
<p>“But which god?” Somnus asked, shaking his head. “There are too many for me to keep track of anymore. But I don’t think it’s Verstael or Lunafreya even. Verstael has always kept to the harvest and never deviated from that, and Lunafreya only keeps immortal company in the forests when she’s not tending to the moon.”</p>
<p>“It might be a lesser god,” Noctis considered. “Or a newer one, perhaps. I mean, you know how the gods like to sleep around. I don’t really keep track myself either, and it’s not like many make it a point to update me on the gods coming and going. I guess this could warrant a trip to Eos or even the Citadel and see what I can find.”</p>
<p>“Might I suggest tracking the animals of Eos?” Somnus offered. “You have that power to feel when they pass. You should be able to feel the power of the god that’s doing this. It should be relatively simple to track them down.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Noctis agreed. He shifted his power just a bit as he put a track on the animals.“Thanks, uncle. I imagine it won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“Most likely not.” They made their way back to the ferry, where Noctis helped Somnus assist the souls that had payment onto the ferry.</p>
<p>“Do you know what you plan to do once they’re discovered?” Somnus asked finally as they made their way back across the river. “I’ve grown fond of the animals crossing.”</p>
<p>Noctis thought about the question, wondering what he should do. He stared out at the serene blue water, the glow tempting him to reach down and touch the beautiful waves that they made as they gently made their way back. He knew that most would suggest that he punish the god for disrupting the natural order. Noctis wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that, though. The kitten waiting for him back at the palace, after all, was more than welcome in his domain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooray I can finally post this chapter! </p>
<p>I imagine that the World of Ruin in this is all black, save for the blue lights, the river, and the surrounding fields and forest, all of which (save the river) were created by Noctis himself. The souls have their own shine to them, and he's really created a world of beauty within a dark landscape. He's making the best of his life given his circumstances. I also thought it fitting that he be older Noctis because his demeanor, attitude, and grace as older Noctis fits his role as god of the dead, although in the prologue he is his younger self. It also shows a juxtaposition of how much Noctis has had to suddenly mature to rule the World of Ruin. </p>
<p>As some of you who are also reading The Sound of Silence, my poor, sweet, little kitten had passed away from a terminal illness after fighting it for as long as he could. As such, I wanted to take a moment to really honor him in some way, as the time we had with him was beautiful and wonderful, and therefore made the sadness of loss all the worse. I'd like to think that if there is a god of death, my little one would easily worm his way into their heart and become their companion. Much of his characteristics I have put into this chapter, and as I read it to my husband, he teared up because it sounded like our sweet fur-baby. So this is for my little one, my sweet little Sho. Not quite 3 months of age, but we gave him so many years of love within a short amount of time. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto is introduced to the king and queen of the gods, his future the topic of discussion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered through the lush green of the trees, the birds chirping merrily as they flitted about their business. The deer grazing nearby enjoyed the grass in the meadow. Butterflies hovered about the wildflowers, mingling amongst the bees to drink from the nectar before they were on their way. Spring was in full bloom within the forest in Tenebrae, one of the places on Eos that relished and worshiped the god of the harvest amongst many others. It was peaceful, serene, and absolutely boring.</p>
<p>There was talk in the Citadel of the Gods that Prompto would soon be introduced to Eos as the god of spring, taking over the role as his father, Verstael, focused on the harvest. It was an easy job. All he had to do was keep the forests in bloom, to keep everything lush and beautiful and green. Of course it was something he naturally had a talent for as Verstael’s son. He was stronger and far more talented than any of the other forest nymphs. The job would be something he could naturally do without even trying. It was part of the reason why Prompto was incredibly bored all the time.</p>
<p>The other reason was Verstael’s obsessively overbearing and protective demeanor. Prompto was his only son, the only one he had lovingly created instead of just making another nymph that all looked too much like clones for Prompto’s liking. His father wasn’t particularly creative, but he was assuredly stable and proficient in his role as the god of harvest. Since he created Prompto, though, he had made sure that Prompto had little to no involvement with the other gods out there, leaving him alone most of his life. The nymphs were there, but they didn’t have Prompto’s mind for thought, and his father often told him that he was too busy to do anything with him.</p>
<p>Prompto rolled onto his back and stared up at the bright blue sky, his blue-violet eyes taking in the world around him as his freckles danced along his cheeks and shoulders. He looked a lot like his father; eternally young, blond, and beautiful. Yet while Verstael was always beautiful, the gods who had visited had told Prompto that he was far more beautiful than Verstael ever could be. The god of the seas had even said that he could give the god of love a run for his money. Prompto didn’t think so, but he suspected that his father kept him away from others in an attempt to protect him. There had been so many times that he heard about the many gods and their wandering eyes and grazing hands.</p>
<p>“You’ll be my friend, right?” Prompto asked as a blue butterfly landed on his nose, tickling him. He remained still, though, and waited until the butterfly flew away, disappointed that he wasn’t what it was looking for. Sighing, he sat up and wondered if it was just going to be another boring day of tending to the forests. He longed to explore the world outside, to see the cities of mortals, and the many beautiful landscapes that existed on Eos.</p>
<p>Out of all the realms that Prompto could exist in, he was isolated no matter where he was. Somewhere nearby he heard the giggling of the nymphs as they leaped and bounded through the forest, no doubt delighting in the simplicity of their existence. Sitting up, he drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He enjoyed running through the forests as well, but he was always faster than the nymphs and often ended up alone. Because of it, Prompto didn’t really know how to interact with others, and his father was always speaking for him whenever someone visited.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to do,” Prompto groaned just as his phone went off. It would only be his father, since he was the only one who had his contact information. He took the phone out and looked at the text from his father, telling him to prepare for his return and be ready for company. Prompto affirmed that he would be, but he wasn’t fond of the idea.</p>
<p>Before getting up, he took a selfie and put it on his social media, a platform that had been built for the gods by the gods. It mimicked the mortal’s social media, and with the multitude of nymphs, demigods, gods, goddesses, and reapers out there, Prompto’s profile was easily lost in the shuffle. His father didn’t mind at all, especially since he was his only follower and monitored all of his social media. </p>
<p>With little else to do, Prompto got up and made his way to the natural spring that doubled as a place where the nymphs and gods bathed whenever they were nearby. Mortals never stepped into the forest anyway, and there was no safer place for Prompto to be. Verstael had ensured that it would be isolated, and therefore lonesome, as long as Prompto was in the forest. For that reason, Prompto relied mostly on his phone to keep him entertained, following all of the gods on their social media pages and absorbing as much information as he could through the online archive the gods had access to.</p>
<p>The springs were beautiful, warm, and always enticing. It didn’t matter what kind of mood Prompto was in. As long as he soaked there long enough, he could feel his worries and cares melt away. The water was always flowing and steaming, and there was a small waterfall along the back wall to a small cliff. Rocks and small boulders were intermittently placed throughout the edges of the spring and within it, making it a spot that nymphs liked to sunbathe at. </p>
<p>Luckily, Prompto was the only one there. He didn’t mind the nymphs bathing or even sunbathing, but they had a tendency to be a bit loud, and right now he was not in the mood. With a simple flick of his wrist, the forest green robes he was wearing fell away, disappearing into a flurry of petals floating around his body until they dissipated altogether. All of the gods could somehow use their powers to weave clothing, but many preferred to just have them tailored like the mortals did. Some even went to Eos and bought clothes the mortals made.</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t have any such luck. Verstael had been insistent that he excel in all of his powers that he deemed worthwhile, whether it was creating traditional robes that he insisted Prompto wear or bringing about spring tidings. There had been other powers that Prompto felt compelled to, powers that his father didn’t know about or like. The lure towards darker magics called to him, soft and alluring and not at all frightening, but he refrained from trying anything of the sort. There was one other that he didn’t care whether his father liked it or not. He refused to stop.</p>
<p>As Prompto stepped into the warm water, he thought about how Verstael had scolded him more than once about the matter. About a century ago, Prompto had discovered that the spirits of animals didn’t go to the World of Ruin with the rest of the mortal souls. Worse yet, no one knew where they went when they passed, whether they moved beyond to a better afterlife or just vanished. Abhorred, Prompto set out on a singular mission to leave gold coins over the eyes of the animals that he could so that they may cross. It broke his heart when he had to do it for animals as young as a small kitten, but he refused to give it up.</p>
<p>Verstael had found out, of course, after many of the reapers were complaining about the matter. Prompto supposed that the god of death wasn’t particularly happy with him either, but he refused to stop, even after Verstael yelled at him about it. Instead, he used the magic he knew to create his robes the same way, only for gold coins.</p>
<p>They looked like flowers, yellow chrysanthemums meant to represent love and devotion. Prompto thought the white ones used at funerals were far too sad, and instead wanted to send them off with love. He didn’t know how, but he could just tell that the souls of the animals made it safely there to have the flowers turn to gold coins and allow them safe passage. If the god of death had a problem with it, then Prompto figured he was welcome to come speak with him about it.</p>
<p>Prompto spent a decent amount of time soaking in the waters, using the natural fragrance of blossoms and petals to be clean and smell nice. Verstael had emphasized that if he was going to be the god of spring then he needed to look, dress, and even smell like it. It was something that made Prompto want to roll his eyes, but he was obedient nonetheless. There was nowhere else for him to go, after all, and one day he would have to present himself before the king of the gods for his assignment. His future was determined for him before he was even born.</p>
<p>After Prompto found himself adequately fragranced and ready, he got out and walked through the meadow nude, letting the sun take over to dry his freckled skin. Verstael had warned him that too much sun wasn’t good, but Prompto just thought that he didn’t like how it brought out his freckles more. Then again, his freckles always stood out far more than his father’s. </p>
<p>Dry and ready to continue on, Prompto knew that his father wouldn’t accept simple robes with company, even if he was ultimately sent away. Decidedly, he opted for a gossamer white robe that cinched at the waist and cut off just above the knee. Flowers of all shapes and sizes decorated the bottom of the robes and there were two golden buds on his shoulders to hold the draped gossamer sleeves that were more for decoration, his arms exposed entirely anyway. Finally, he adorned golden sandals with straps that criss crossed up to his knees and a golden crown of flowers resting on his forehead. </p>
<p>Prompto decided it was worth taking a selfie and posting it on his social media since he didn’t dress up like this often. Even though his hair was straight, there was always that one flip in front that never cooperated, and he had given up trying to do anything with it in a crown. Maybe one day he would figure out how to style it, but for today he was just going to keep it as it was. There was no way to manage it otherwise.</p>
<p>“My son,” Verstael said after Prompto ran through the forest to the place where he knew his father would be waiting. There was a meadow just like the one Prompto was usually in, alone and waiting, only with a silver table with many delicious fruits and vegetables on it, with matching silver plates and chalices of wine. “You have certainly made yourself rather decent today. That is very good.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, father,” Prompto replied. Verstael was dressed in long lush green robes with silver leaves on it. His father had always been a man of consistency, and this was no exception. Silver had always been what he adorned all of his clothing with, even his crown, but Prompto was expected to add more color to his wardrobe. Silently, Prompto always wondered what it would be like to wear something all black.</p>
<p>“We will be expecting the king and queen of the gods today,” Verstael explained as he hugged his son, not without warmth. “We suspect that the god of the seas will be here as well. Thankfully, Aulea’s brother is busy in the World of Ruin.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded in understanding. He would have to be on his best behavior until such a time that Verstael dismissed him so that he could discuss important matters amongst them. “When would you like me to go back to the meadow, father?”</p>
<p>“When we sit down for food, after their first cup of wine,” Verstael asserted. They were both used to the routine. Verstael considered Prompto too precious to keep around many, and the god of the seas was very much one of them. Prompto didn’t think he was a bad man, per say, but several times Verstael had remarked that he would have been better served as the god of parties and drink. “We have very important matters to discuss. If all goes well, you will be the god of spring before the season is over.”</p>
<p>“Yes, father,” Prompto said, although his tone betrayed himself. Verstael gave him a curious look, but Prompto looked at the ground, his sandals gleaming in the sunlight. It was better not to object. His father was warm and kind and did so much for him, but he also had very high expectations for and of Prompto. There was no disobeying Verstael, and Prompto was quite used to letting him get his way.</p>
<p>“My dear,” Verstael said as he stroked Prompto’s cheek before tilting his chin and making him look up at him. “You are so very beautiful. If any of the gods were to be around you they would do unspeakable things to you without the proper protection. I am trying to protect your virginity and prepare you for the life you were meant to live.”</p>
<p>“I know, father,” Prompto replied honestly, his eyes shimmering like jewels in the sunlight. “Everything you do is for me.”</p>
<p>“You are right.” Verstael patted Prompto’s cheek with a smile just as they heard a rustling nearby. He donned a serious expression, and made sure he looked decent for their guests. It wasn’t often that the king and queen of the gods visited, after all. It was common for the god of the seas to visit. Ardyn did like to have his nose in places where it didn’t often belong. Verstael had said several times it was because Ardyn was just mischievous in general and not to pay attention to him.</p>
<p>“Verstael,” Ardyn said as he came into view, his perfectly tailored dark blue suit a stark contrast to the traditional garb that Prompto and Verstael wore. Behind him was Aulea and Regis, looking as regal as Prompto imagined. He had never met them before. “It is good to see you.”</p>
<p>“And you as well, my dear friend,” Verstael replied, his voice light and jovial. He picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Ardyn, who immediately took it and looked at Prompto. “I’m sure you remember my son, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“Indeed I do,” Ardyn replied. Prompto gave a bow, careful to keep his eyes trained downward as Verstael had taught him to do. “It is very good to see you, especially since the last time I had a chance to glimpse at you, you were not yet grown into your beauty. Now, though, I can see why your father covets you so.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s cheeks flushed pink, and he wasn’t entirely sure of what to do. “Now, now,” Aulea chided Ardyn with a smile. She approached Prompto, who bowed quickly so that he wasn’t rude towards the queen. “You are quite beautiful, dear, but I’m sure you don’t need an old man like Ardyn flirting with you.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Ardyn scoffed dramatically, a smile on his lips and laughter in his voice. “Old? How dare you! I’m only a century older than you.”</p>
<p>“Practically ancient,” Aulea teased. Prompto straightened and took in the visage of the queen. She was gorgeous, as expected, with long black hair to her waist, flowing about her like a shroud. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and she wore a traditional dress of black with golden trim. “Worry not, my dear. This lascivious man has eyes for only one man, although who knows why.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give away all his secrets now,” Regis recommended with a smile, dressed in a white suit with gold trim, a cane in one hand and a smile on his face.  He had peppered grey hair and a beard, his blue eyes swimming happily enough. Prompto bowed before the king as well, staying quiet, although he didn’t quite know what to say anyway. “He might not like that as much as we do.”</p>
<p>“My king and queen,” Verstael interjected their friendly banter, diverging the conversation and bringing it back to the matter at hand. “Won’t you join us for a wonderful meal? As you know, we are vegetarians, but I am sure you will find yourselves quite sated while you’re here.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go for a walk with Prompto,” Aulea declared, startling both Prompto and Verstael. He looked to his father, who quickly regained his composure, but Prompto could still tell he was troubled. “I want to see the beauty of this forest, and I heard Prompto is a direct contributor. Lead the way, Prompto.”</p>
<p>She linked arms with Prompto as if she was just a long time friend and not the queen who presided over all. Prompto looked at his father for direction, but Verstael only indicated that he better do as he was told. So he nervously took Aulea away from the gathering, wondering just where he was going to lead her. The only place he could think of was the meadow. The rest of the forest was much the same, as were the intermittent meadows that Prompto had created out of boredom and a need for a change of pace. Nothing changed, though.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Aulea said after a time, making Prompto startle out of his thoughts. He looked at her, realizing he wasn’t being a gracious host and not making small talk. But what did the gods talk about? Prompto had no clue how to interact with others, save for just being quiet until he could fade into the background. “You need not be so nervous around me, although I suppose that’s like telling a mouse not to be afraid of a cat. Where are you leading me?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, your majesty,” Prompto acknowledged, although he was likely going to be nervous the entire time. “There is a meadow that I spend most of my time in. It is nearby and very peaceful. I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Aulea replied. There was another long silence until they were at the meadow, and Prompto was able to show her essentially where he lived. “Oh, Prompto, this is gorgeous. Did you create this? I can see why you have received such high praise from your father.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto said, trying to think of what else to say. “I mean, thank you, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“Please call me Aulea for the time being, dear,” she insisted as she looked around the meadow, walking slowly until she sat on a small boulder and smiled at him, beckoning him to her. “Will you put some flowers in my hair while we talk? I want to feel like a young nymph running through the forest.”</p>
<p>“So empty headed and completely ditzy?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. He flushed in embarrassment and was about to apologize, but Aulea burst out into laughter.</p>
<p>“That is very true,” Aulea agreed. “Perhaps a bit more regal than that then.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded and got to work, opting to intricately braid the queen's hair and place golden flowers in it to match her dress. It would take a bit of time, but Prompto felt like she wanted to talk to him about something. Sure enough, after a bit of time, she began to speak more freely. They discussed the forest, the trees, the meadows, all of the wonderful things in it. It was all the conversation Prompto expected, the same conversation of someone being considered for the role of the god of spring.</p>
<p>“Are you happy here, Prompto?” Aulea asked him, startling him by the question. His hands stopped working, and he paused, trying to understand the question. “Does being here, as the god of spring, make you happy?”</p>
<p>Prompto hesitated, trying to think of how he should respond. What was happiness? Was it just accepting fate and resigning oneself to a lifetime of doing exactly what his father wanted from him? It didn’t sound a lot like happiness to him, but he didn’t really know if that was because he didn’t have anything else to compare it to. Yet disappointing his father was not something that he could do, and there wasn’t anything else to say.</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty,” Prompto finally said, his hands working on her hair once more, his tone not quite convincing. “I couldn’t be happier.”</p>
<p>“I understand, dear,” Aulea replied, her voice stoic and cryptic. “You know, my son is the god of the dead. It wasn’t something that I chose for him, and it is certainly not something he chose for himself. He’s found a sort of peace with it, I suppose. But I’m still angry with Regis for doing that.”</p>
<p>Prompto had heard the rumors. At times Ardyn would come and gossip to Verstael about how Aulea was still mad with Regis for putting their only son in such a horrible desolate wasteland. He didn’t know what it was like in the World of Ruin, but his heart wondered if it was better than being here. At least it would be a change of pace. Then again, he had heard about Aulea turning Regis’s trists into various animals of some sort for speaking out against her and remembered why his father kept him here where it was safe.</p>
<p>Not knowing quite what to say, Prompto kept working on her hair while she spoke. Was he supposed to offer sympathy that her son was the god of the dead? “Sometimes the paths we take are not of our own choosing, but when we take them we make the best of them. Other times, when we are at a crossroads, it may be best to carve our own path.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry he didn’t have a choice,” Prompto tried, knowing that his words were failing him. It likely wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but he didn’t know what else to say.</p>
<p>“As am I,” Aulea surmised. Prompto finished her hair and she stood up, looking at him with a smile. The long braid in her hair was woven with smaller braids and a multitude of golden flowers to accent her attire perfectly. Prompto felt quite proud of himself for it. “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Beautiful, your majesty,” Prompto replied honestly. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that the queen of the gods had actually allowed him to do something like this for her, even though it was at her request.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Aulea said with a bright smile. “With your magic touch, all those who encounter you are blessed. It’s a shame that the men over there won’t ever give your magic a chance to really bloom. Come now, dear. Let us be on our way before they start making decisions about our lives. I don’t want to have to turn Ardyn into a ferret again. He still hasn’t gotten over it.”</p>
<p>“Do you turn many people into animals?” Prompto asked before he could stop himself, leading Aulea out of the meadow and back to where the others would be eating, their arms linked once more. </p>
<p>Aulea laughed. “Only the little mortals on Eos who dare brag about how they have slept with my husband. Most of the time it’s women and they’re lying since I know for a fact that Regis prefers to sleep with men, but the lesson must be taught. Not to worry, my dear. I do turn them back… after about a day or two for them to reflect on what they have done.”</p>
<p>“I don’t ever want to get on your bad side,” Prompto realized aloud. He flushed red when he realized that she had definitely heard him say that.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that you’re one of those pure souls who refuses to hurt others at all,” Aulea indicated. “I don’t see how you could get on my bad side. As long as you don’t break my son’s heart.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how I could, your majesty,” Prompto replied honestly. “This forest is my entire world, and my father has deemed it fit that I remain a virgin.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” Aulea asked him. Prompto looked at him, confused by the question once more. “Do you want to resign yourself to an eternity in this forest? Please be candid with me, Prompto.”</p>
<p>Prompto hesitated. He didn’t want to disobey his father, but the queen was asking him a question and insisted on the truth. “I wish I could see more. It’s lonely here. But I cannot disobey my father. He created me for a specific purpose, and I am tasked with fulfilling that role.”</p>
<p>“You are a very dutiful son,” Aulea commented, although Prompto noticed the pain behind her smile. “Many times we do not get a choice in life, but we make the best of it that we can.”</p>
<p>“I love my father very much,” Prompto replied honestly as they reached the clearing. “I do not wish to disappoint him.”</p>
<p>“I cannot foresee that happening,” Aulea answered. They made their way over to the other gods, sitting at the table and having a conversation about Ardyn’s latest escapade with the mortals. The queen released Prompto and made her way over to the men, the flowers in her hair shimmering radiantly. “We’re back, gentlemen. Prompto was so kind as to do my hair for me.”</p>
<p>“My dearest Aulea,” Regis said as he stood up and took her hand in his. “You look simply divine.”</p>
<p>“That I do,” Aulea replied, pulling her hand away and sitting down next to Ardyn and Regis. Prompto wondered just how long Aulea could hold a grudge.</p>
<p>“Very good, Prompto,” Verstael said as he stood, waiting to see what the king and queen wanted of him now. “Run along. I’ll be with you later.”</p>
<p>“Yes, father,” Prompto said, his eyes downcast. He made his way back through the forest to the very meadow where he was just at. The moment he was back, on his own, he realized just how truly lonely he was. Resigned to his life of solitude, Prompto sat in the meadow and drew his knees to his chest. Overwhelmed, Prompto’s only companions were his tears, resigning him to his fate of being alone for an eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life has assuredly been crazy and hectic recently, but I'm glad to be able to post this chapter today. </p>
<p>When I was writing Verstael's character, I was thinking a lot about Demeter as a goddess and channeled a bit of Mother Gothel from Tangled, albeit far kinder. Verstael cares for his son, but he covets him and won't let him have freedom. Aulea, being someone who had to watch her son become the god of the dead without a say in the matter, is very concerned about Prompto being relegated to a role he wouldn't necessarily want as well.</p>
<p>Also, I couldn't help but have Aulea turning Ardyn into a ferret from time to time. He's overly dramatic and sometimes Aulea just gets tired of his shit as her brother-in-law so bam! Ferret it is. Lastly, I thought it best to make Somnus the brother of Aulea instead of Regis's brother in this arc just for overall relationship dynamics. </p>
<p>I hope you all liked this chapter! I know we're still in the world building stages of this fic, but I am so excited for what's to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Someone Else's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio is given a task and Ignis attempts to warn Noctis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The furnace ran hot while the sound of metal on metal rang clear and loud, a thunderous boom across the sky that mortals would hear as the echoes amidst an oncoming storm. There was no storm, and the furnace would continue to run hot long into the night. It was arduous, tedious work that Gladio excelled at. It was lonely work as well.</p>
<p>Wiping the sweat off of his brow with his forearm, Gladio paused and took a look at the sword he had been working on for Clarus, the god of war. It was a fine sword, just another to add to the litany of weapons the god practically hoarded, but it wasn’t the strongest weapon out there. No one was stronger than Regis, and no one knew the trick to making a weapon stronger than the strongest god. Gladio had tried, but he found it wasn’t possible.</p>
<p>Deciding that the sword was finished, Gladio put the hot metal in the water by his side, the sound of it bubbling and hissing filling his senses. Once it was cool enough, he transferred it over to his work bench and made a few final detailings into the blade before he determined it was perfect. It was hard work, but Gladio very much enjoyed it. He had to, especially since he had made the choice to willingly become the blacksmith god when Regis had recognized his talents.</p>
<p>No matter how much Clarus hated to admit it, Gladio was his bastard son, a demigod of unusual strength and nearly as capable as a soldier as Clarus was. Yet his mother was human, and that meant that he would never be what Clarus wanted. There were a few demigods on Eos who had been cast aside by their godly parent in some shape or form. It was just a side effect of the gods enjoying too much frivolity without any of the consequences. It also wasn’t particularly hard to find a human who claimed to be Regis’s child.</p>
<p>Yet Gladio had been offered the chance to be a god. On Eos he had spent his time as a blacksmith, excelling in his ability to make and perfect weapons that would then be used for war. It wasn’t Clarus who had taken an interest in him, but Regis. He had thought his abilities were being wasted as only half a god, and Gladio didn’t have anything to lose when the king of the gods came to him. To be able to use magic as a god to create even better weapons? The choice was clear to Gladio.</p>
<p>It wasn’t all fun and games, though. Gladio was the only god that had been mortal before being welcomed amongst the others, and the welcoming was less than lukewarm. Many thought he didn’t belong at all, and it was no secret that he wasn’t likely to gain Clarus’s favor. In fact, the chances of any of the gods, with a couple exceptions, giving him anymore than a passing sneer or a snide comment when he was around were slim to none.</p>
<p>Luckily, Gladio had Noctis and Ignis as his two friends, even if Noctis was relegated to the World of Ruin. Before Noctis had been declared the god of the dead, he had been welcoming to Gladio and enjoyed speaking with him. Ignis was already Noctis’s friend, and when Gladio saw him the first time, he thought his entire world had stopped for just one moment so he could savor just how beautiful Ignis was. </p>
<p>Of course Ignis was beautiful. As the god of love, it was practically his responsibility to have gods and mortals fawning over him all the time. Compared to the god of the sea or the god of the sun, Gladio knew he didn’t stand a chance with someone as magnanimous as Ignis. It wasn’t just his looks that drew him in either. His voice, his intelligence, his strength and sense of right and wrong, and so much more made Gladio fall for him each and every time he thought about him, much less saw him. Gladio supposed it was the job of the god of love to make others adore and love him, but he wished that maybe one day Ignis might recognize him too.</p>
<p>Then again, Gladio was pretty sure any and every god and goddess wanted the same thing. He was just a demigod turned into a god after he proved his usefulness. There wasn’t anything particularly redeeming about him that would immediately make the god of love himself want to reach out to him and be with him. At best, Gladio could hope to fall in love and marry some nymph. They would have to be demure enough to want him and not worry about his status with the other gods. There was no way the god of love would want to put up with the political nightmare Gladio was trapped in.</p>
<p>After a hard day of work, Gladio managed to produce enough armor and weaponry to lighten his load for tomorrow, although he very much suspected that the gods would think of something else for him. Ravus, the god of the sun, had been very outlandish in his request for a new chariot. When Gladio told him that he couldn’t just do that overnight, the response wasn’t pleasant. Then Lunafreya, the goddess of the moon and Ravus’s sister, stepped in and calmed things down. As much as Gladio didn’t know her personally, he had always thought highly of her. She never seemed to care for status or position amongst the gods either.</p>
<p>Gladio kept his work studio within the Citadel, as requested by Regis, but he lived in one of the sacred forests that Verstael had cultivated in Tenebrae, preferring the solitude to living somewhere he was so obviously hated. Nature had always been a source of comfort to Gladio, even going so far as to not worry about living in a tent if it came down to it. Luckily, Regis was at least kind enough to grant him a home by a beautiful lake. It was a strange decision to live there after choosing to be amongst the gods, but it was a comforting solitude that he cultivated instead of a sinister and judgmental solitude at the Citadel.</p>
<p>The home itself was built according to how Gladio liked it. It was a simple log cabin, something that any mortal passing by would easily ignore and just assume was part of the background. There was ivy and moss growing on one side of the cabin, keeping it cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It was a simple and clean domicile, with a kitchen and living room, and a loft upstairs for him to sleep with a bathroom for showering. He didn’t have to sleep or eat, or even shower if he wanted, but Gladio preferred to keep routines that reminded him of what it was once like to be human. He didn’t want to lose that.</p>
<p>It was certainly a lonely environment as well. Gladio didn’t really talk to anyone, save Noctis over the phone and Ignis whenever they were chatting in a group. Those group chats were few and far between, and the times he spent texting Noctis were usually very short conversations. Gladio was just better talking to someone in person. It didn’t help that he never knew what to say when Ignis was texting with them. No matter how suave he tried to be, he always seemed to lose it around Ignis.</p>
<p>“Good evening Gladio!” Regis said loudly as he stormed into Gladio’s cabin, startling the tall man out of his reverie. Regis had a tendency just to flounce in whenever he wanted, and Gladio knew he should’ve been used to it by now. Somehow, it still always caught him off guard. “How has work been today?”</p>
<p>“Steady, your majesty,” Gladio replied. He had just stepped out of the shower and was shirtless, wearing only briefs and tight running shorts. “What brings you here today?”</p>
<p>“Do I need a reason to visit my favorite blacksmith?” Regis balked with a smile. “Okay fine, you caught me. My son has been a bit dour lately, and I’m worried that my loving wife will blame me forever for it. I was thinking about surprising him with something grand. Perhaps you can be of assistance?”</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind, your majesty?” Gladio asked. It was very like Regis to just make a sudden appearance and demand that he spend every waking moment dedicated to making something for him. It wasn’t like him, however, to ask for something for his son. From what Gladio understood, they were on speaking terms, but it wasn’t like they were particularly close like they used to be.</p>
<p>“Well you see,” Regis began, his eyes twinkling as if he had been thinking of this for a very long time now. Gladio knew better. Most of the time he and his brother, Ardyn, were up to no good, getting into all sorts of trouble impulsively. Gladio did not envy Aulea; she had her work cut out for her. “I was thinking about surprising Noctis with a bit of fun.”</p>
<p>Gladio listened as Regis explained just what he wanted, his frown deepening. It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Noctis wasn’t going to like it at all, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was what Regis wanted, and he always got his way. It was meaningless to put up a fight. The only thing he could do was warn Noctis and do what the king asked of him.</p>
<p>“So I was thinking about having this done within a week,” Regis finished, making Gladio groan internally. “I’m sure you are more than capable of getting it done. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have made you a god.”</p>
<p>The king laughed as if he had just said something tremendously funny. “Yes, your majesty. I’ll get right on it.”</p>
<p>“Good man,” Regis remarked. “I knew I came to the right god for this task. I doubt anyone else would be up to the job. None know the meaning of hard work like you do. Well, save my son, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“I will make sure that I do my best, your majesty,” Gladio offered. The king clapped him on the back, because of course he was going to do his best, and offered him a word of thanks before he left just as swiftly as he arrived. Sighing, Gladio took out his phone and dialed Noctis’s number, grimacing when it went to voicemail. “Hey Noct. It’s Gladio. Um… I don’t know how to put this other than your dad is planning something and you probably won’t be happy with it. Give me a call when you can.”</p>
<p>Gladio hung up the phone then looked at it, considering what else he could do. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about calling Ignis, but he thought it was better not to. After all, Ignis was likely being courted by so many gods and goddesses right now that he didn’t even have time for something like this. Instead, he resigned himself to texting him, hoping that he could get in touch with Noctis before Regis got too carried away.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Ignis sighed as he sat in one of the many parlor rooms at the Citadel, waiting for yet another suitor to approach him. He was tired, bored, and hated the entire courtship process. So far no one even peaked his fancy, and the fact that Regis was demanding he marry did little to change that. The gods were either too selfish for love, too obsessed with his looks, or too cruel. Ignis wasn’t interested in that at all. </p>
<p>Of course one of the few gods who understood his plight, someone he would’ve potentially considered as a match, was now relegated to the role of god of the dead. As much as Ignis adored Noctis and thought the world of him, he couldn’t feasibly see himself living in the underworld, nor could he see himself leaving Noctis alone to fend for himself in such a place when he was supposed to be there. They had discussed it a long time ago, and both of them agreed they were better off as friends.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey Ignis. I’m trying to get<br/>in touch with Noctis. His dad<br/>was by earlier. He’s planning<br/>something. Have you seen him/<br/>talked to him recently? Thanks.</i>
</p>
<p>Ignis broke into a smile when he saw the text. Gladio was a good friend, someone who he could rely on to actually treat him like someone instead of something. It was easy to ignore the line of suitors streaming into the room, prostrating themselves in an attempt to earn his favor. Nothing was working, and nothing would work. They never saw him as someone who had thoughts, feelings, someone who wanted a partner in the future instead of being a trophy for them. </p>
<p>
  <i>Hello Gladio. I haven’t spoken to<br/>Noctis in a few days, but I don’t<br/>doubt that his father is going to try<br/>something soon that he’ll hate. I<br/>will make a trip to the World of Ruin<br/>to see how he is. Perhaps you’d care<br/>to join me?</i>
</p>
<p>Gladio was a good friend, and Ignis thought that many amongst the gods were far too harsh on him for being born mortal. He was the outcast, much the same as Noctis had become, and Ignis thought it rather unfair. Gladio was relied on heavily and worked diligently. The gods should have been bowing before him as far as Ignis was concerned.</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Ignis said as one of Ardyn’s sea nymphs attempted to recite some boring tome about the sea, likely because Ardyn told him that Ignis was intelligent. The nymph looked at him with a soft pout and desperate eyes, but he had seen it all before. Standing up, Ignis straightened his black vest that he wore over a dark purple, almost black, shirt. His black jeans were tight, and he wore suspenders and black shoes. “Thank you for your time.”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you,” the sea nymph said with a bow. “Do you think that we can have another date?”</p>
<p>“I think not,” Ignis replied, ignoring the disappointment on his features. If the god of the sea himself didn’t stand a chance, what chance did a nymph have? They were often vapid, and the ones who weren’t were only looking to climb the social ladder. “Find a demigod or have a tragic affair with one of Lunafreya’s nymphs instead. They will be a better match for you.”</p>
<p>Before the sea nymph could say anything else, Ignis grabbed his black suit jacket and made his way towards the exit. The long line of suitors was never ending, some of whom had already been in line before and were making another desperate attempt to seduce him. Ardyn had tried once, something they both ended up laughing about since they both knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Neither of them were ever interested in the other.</p>
<p>
  <i>Can’t. I’m going to be busy<br/>working on this thing Regis<br/>has me making. Next time?</i>
</p>
<p>Ignis understood all too well how busy Gladio was. Many gods set quite unnecessary tasks on him, just to ensure that he was kept away from important events. Lately that included the potential for him to court Ignis. Then again, Ignis didn’t even think that Gladio would be interested in someone like him. He was a man that was devoted to his work, and Ignis was more a symbol and a trinket for those on Eos. </p>
<p>
  <i>Next time it is, then.<br/>Don’t let them work you too<br/>hard. You’re a god, not their<br/>servant. </i>
</p>
<p>As soon as Ignis was out of the Citadel, he expeditiously traveled to the World of Ruin, using the preferred method of just willing oneself there. There were many perks to being a god, although Ignis couldn’t really understand just where his origins began. Some considered that he might have just been created from the collective unconscious of the mortals on Eos. Ignis thought he remembered having parents, but the memory was more like a hazy feeling, and he couldn’t be too sure in the end.</p>
<p>The World of Ruin was a much brighter place now that Noctis was in charge, although the atmosphere was all darkness, matching just how everything was on the ground. Ignis had seen the realm before Noctis took over, had seen just how miserable the mortal souls were there. Now, it was as if they were living in peace and harmony. They were happy and enjoying an afterlife that many thought would never be. Noctis had changed it all.</p>
<p>“You should really consider calling ahead of time,” Noctis greeted him as Ignis approached the palace at the heart of the vast city that he had built. He was standing on the steps, dressed in an all black suit, looking every bit the regal king that he was always supposed to be. His rule was just in a realm that no one wholly anticipated. “I could’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>“You know when I’m going to show up anyway,” Ignis retorted. He was right, of course. Noctis always knew whenever someone was there that shouldn’t have been. That included gods visiting. “Which is no doubt why you’re waiting here.”</p>
<p>“Guilty.” Noctis smiled as he gave Ignis a hug, his features quite handsome for how he had aged himself to look to be in his thirties. “How are you, Ig? How’s the hunt for a husband or wife going?”</p>
<p>Ignis sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought. “These suitors are all the same. If I am forced to decide, I’ll end up picking you at this rate. Just watch me.”</p>
<p>Noctis laughed at that, knowing full well that it wouldn’t happen. They had grown up together, lived together as children, and had even been each other’s first sexual experience. But there wasn’t the type of love that Ignis was searching for between them. Nor was there a deep longing that made both of them want to sacrifice their own wants and desires for each other. They were closer than the closest friends, but their love was purely platonic and well outside the realm of romance. That wouldn’t change, and the more Noctis spent his time in the World of Ruin, the more Ignis recognized that the realm was changing him. It was as if the World of Ruin had changed Noctis from the light hearted prince to the serious king he was now.</p>
<p>“Why not Gladio?” Noctis offered as they made their way inside the empty palace, save for Noctis and his small kitten pouncing around the halls. “He’s your type.”</p>
<p>“Busy to the point I never see him?” Ignis asked him skeptically.</p>
<p>“Someone who treats you like you’re not just a trophy husband,” Noctis retorted. “He’s good looking, dedicated, and a good guy. Who cares if he wasn’t born a god? You don’t care about that anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… I have never honestly considered him as an option,” Ignis mused, the thought settling into his mind now. “I suppose I should at least speak with him about it. It’s not really something I have thought about in the past.”</p>
<p>Ignis thought about the idea of marrying Gladio, of picking him above all others. The thought didn’t seem particularly bad, but the entire notion of being forced to marry put a stain on every option. It was difficult to separate that from however he might feel about a potential suitor. And the fact remained that he doubted Gladio was interested.</p>
<p>“Just think about it,” Noctis offered. They stepped into a large kitchen where Noctis had coffee ready and waiting for Ignis. They didn’t need to eat or drink as gods, but Ignis found that he rather loved the taste of coffee and didn’t plan on stopping the habit anytime soon. “So what brings you all the way to the World of Ruin?”</p>
<p>“Escape,” Ignis replied honestly. Noctis looked at him like he didn’t quite believe him. “I got a text from Gladio. He said that your father-”</p>
<p>“Is the most magnanimous father in all the history of all the realms!” Regis said, suddenly appearing behind them. He did that a lot, but judging by Noctis’s frown, he didn’t just make random appearances in his son’s realm. “Son you have been working so hard that I’m concerned you’re going to work yourself to death.”</p>
<p>There was a resounding silence in the room as Ignis and Noctis stood next to each other, watching the king wheeze into his laughter at the pun. Ignis looked at Noctis with a skeptical look, but his friend only rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips expectantly. When the king had finally composed himself, Ignis waited for whatever news was coming their way.</p>
<p>“I thought of a lovely idea to liven up the place a bit,” Regis continued, laughing once more at his pun. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “This palace sits practically empty, so I think it’s high time you put it to good use. That’s why I’m mandating a ball here in your honor. All gods and goddesses are required to be in attendance. It’ll be a masquerade ball.”</p>
<p>“What?” Noctis asked in surprise, his expression matching Ignis’s shock. “Wait, dad. No. I have to work and-”</p>
<p>The king banged the end of his cane on the floor, and a clap of thunder surrounded them. It was now an official decree. Even though Noctis very obviously didn’t want it to happen, there was no choice. The king might have seen it as a magnanimous gesture, but Ignis thought it quite crass. Only Noctis should have been the one to decide if a ball of any variety was warranted in his realm.</p>
<p>“Oh my son,” Regis continued, not reading the tension in the room. “You will have such a grand time that I know you will be able to reveal to all others just how hard you’ve worked. Don’t worry about a thing, save for your attire. I will take care of refreshments and everything else.”</p>
<p>Of course the king would take care of it. Eating food from the underworld essentially trapped one there. For each piece of food or drink, time was added onto their sentence there. Sometimes it was a day. Other times it was a century. It just all entirely depended on the food itself and the intent of the one consuming it. Either way, there was no way that a god or goddess would ever willingly eat food of the underworld there.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing this is what you came to warn me about,” Noctis finally said after a prolonged silence. “Well… I better start preparing for the night. If Somnus and I don’t have a plan in place then things are likely to turn foul.”</p>
<p>“If you need any help, please just let me know,” Ignis offered as he grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it quickly. He was grateful to his friend for always having food from other realms on hand for him and Gladio whenever they visited, particularly the coffee. </p>
<p>“Just show up with a good outfit,” Noctis advised him. “And think about what I said regarding Gladio.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded and bid Noctis farewell. He felt for the god, knowing that he neither chose his life nor the ball that he was now required to host. Perhaps one day things would get better for him. Perhaps one day they would get to live their own lives without others forcing them to do their bidding or follow their whims.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gladio and Ignis have entered the scene! The past ignoct stuff just kind of happened, but mainly because I could see Noctis being like NO ONE WANTS ME and Ignis just getting tired of it and going I'M THE GOD OF LOVE AND NOW I WILL LOVE YOU.</p>
<p>They're very close in terms of their friendship to the point that they're just so naturally comfortable with each other that of course they considered a romantic relationship. But both of them know they're better off as friends.</p>
<p>I also wanted to draw some parallels between Gladio and Ignis and how they both think there's no way the other would be interested in them. The bois are so clueless.  XD</p>
<p>Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter! I am excited for a zine that I'm putting together, but that also means it's a lot of work. :) This story compels me so much so it's hard to not write it, essentially!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All In Jest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis prepares for a night that he is already dreading</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why me?” Noctis groaned as he sat in his room, his head in his hands. A soft mew came out of Carbuncle as he sat next to him, as if the kitten understood Noctis’s plight and was trying to offer its condolences. “Why can’t he just leave me alone?”</p>
<p>“You know your father,” Aulea said as she rummaged through his wardrobe, looking from black suit to black suit. “Once he’s made up his mind, there’s no changing it. Although, this is probably one of his worst ideas to date.”</p>
<p>“A party in the World of Ruin?” Noctis asked, his desperate tone betraying his otherwise put together demeanor. “What is he trying to do? Force the gods to hate this place more?”</p>
<p>“I think his hope is that you can connect more with others,” Aulea replied, pursing her lips as if she was dissatisfied with what she found. “If they see this place isn’t as horrible as its namesake implies, then maybe more gods will be willing to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“And what’s the likelihood of that happening?” Noctis asked, wondering just when his father would give up already. Regis had been the one to assign him the role of the god of the dead. Throwing a party wasn’t going to change that.</p>
<p>“Not very likely,” Aulea admitted. She looked at Noctis. “You own nothing but black suits.”</p>
<p>“God of the dead,” Noctis reminded her. “It’s not necessarily a place where I can wear a lot of color and just blend in.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Aulea replied. She walked over to Noctis with a sad smile on her face and rested her hands on his shoulders as he remained seated. Noctis looked up at his mother, someone who loved and cared for him like a human mother loved her children. “My son, you have grown and become so wise in such a short time. I fear that you are going to lose much of what makes you unique if you stay here alone much longer.”</p>
<p>“So you and dad are throwing this party to try and get someone to date me?” Noctis asked, seeing right through the facade. It wasn’t Regis’s idea to have the party. It was Aulea’s. Standing up, Noctis moved away from her and towards the door. He opened it, ignoring the clattering sound of his father somewhere below setting things up for the party. “I’ll thank you both for staying out of my personal life.”</p>
<p>“Son,” Aulea attempted, reaching out to him and caressing his cheek. “I do not mean it like that. I want you to be happy. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“I’ve made my peace with who I am now,” Noctis remarked, his frown deepening. “It’s time you did the same.”</p>
<p>There was a silence between them as Aulea looked at her son with a pained expression. Noctis didn’t smile, didn’t move, didn’t apologize. There was nothing to apologize for. Aulea had been tenuously holding onto the past, trying to bring him back to how he was when he was younger, full of vitality and vigor that only foolish young gods had. Being the god of the dead changed him, just as it would change anyone. There was no turning back from that, and both Aulea and Regis had to let go of a son that no longer existed.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, my son,” Aulea said quietly. “I know that I have been holding onto the hope that one day your father would release you from your bonds. But it does not seem to be the case.”</p>
<p>“There are no shackles on my wrists,” Noctis explained. “If you took the time to see just how beautiful this world is, you’d see that I have found a calm and peace here that you can’t find elsewhere. I’m not looking for someone, let alone someone to distract me. Dad gave me this path. Let me carve it out for myself.”</p>
<p>“We spend so much time amongst the gods of laughter and wine and love,” Aulea considered, her expression longingly sad for a different outcome. “We forget just how much those who do the hard work have to shoulder the responsibility that we gods ignore. You don’t have to do this alone, Noctis. There are others out there who would seek to honor you for who you are. Do not close your heart off for the sake of making peace with what you have.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Noctis replied, although it wasn’t exactly the truth. There was no need to close off his heart when there was no one interested in being with the god of the dead. Offering a small smile, he indicated to the open door. “When the party starts I will be downstairs, in a black suit. I’ll have a mask since it’s a masquerade for some unholy reason.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes in an indication that he was not upset with his mother, and she offered a small smile. “I will go reign your father in. And leave the guests of the party to me, dear. Do try to enjoy it. I know your two friends will be here as well.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to know,” Noctis replied. He gently closed the door behind her as she left then looked to Carbuncle, still seated on the bed as if he owned the place. “I have an important job for you. I need you to make sure no one goes into the catacombs. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Carbuncle stood up and stretched lazily, giving Noctis a soft mew before he bounded off the bed and made his way to the door. Noctis opened it for him and watched as the small creature trotted away, wondering if it was actually going to do as he asked of him. Nevertheless, he further strengthened the barrier around the catacombs so that no god mistakenly got in there and ended up dead. </p>
<p>As Carbuncle walked away, he noticed the kitten stop and give someone a mew in greeting. It was Ignis, making his way towards Noctis, looking like the god of lust more than love. Of course he would. Dressed in an all white suit that somehow looked like lingerie on him, Ignis was the symbol of divine beauty and loving grace. No one was immune to his charms on Eos, and amongst the gods it was nearly the same. Nearly.</p>
<p>“Trying to get laid tonight?” Noctis asked as he let Ignis into the room, the two of them hugging as friends and brethren. Maybe at one point they would’ve had something between them, but that ship had long sailed. Probably not, though. They had always been closer than brothers and friends could be.</p>
<p>“You know I could put on a paper bag and everyone would be bowing at my feet,” Ignis replied with an eye roll. He wasn’t wrong. Before he was made the god of love, Ignis was attractive and well sought after. After he had been bestowed with the power, however, he was irresistible to most. Noctis hadn’t forgotten who he was underneath the facade as the god of love, though. He knew Ignis for who he was and wasn’t about to treat him any differently.</p>
<p>“Must be tough to be loved by everyone and have to go to a party,” Noctis teased, walking over to his closet to select a suit that worked for him.</p>
<p>“Almost as tough as being the host of the party and having everyone hate you,” Ignis retorted, although he wasn’t wrong and sounded far more sympathetic than others would. “What was your father thinking?”</p>
<p>“Apparently it was both of their ideas,” Noctis clarified. He found a black suit with a black turtleneck, opting to forego a tie for the occasion. “My mother is worried that I’m lonely, and my dad is trying to make things up to my mother.”</p>
<p>“And you still get caught in the middle of their squabbles,” Ignis summarized as Noctis got changed. “Well, best to get it over with and hope that they start communicating like adults again.”</p>
<p>“That would look too much like maturity,” Noctis pointed out. “Do you really think my dad is going to grow up anytime soon?”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Ignis admitted. Once Noctis was changed, he stepped out into his room and looked at Ignis. “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“If you weren’t the god of the dead, I’d say that you were fuckable,” Ignis retorted with a laugh. “Which is more than Ardyn can say.”</p>
<p>They both laughed at that, knowing that Ardyn’s half-assed attempts to court Ignis had been humorous at best. Ardyn never had any interest in being with Ignis in the first place, and Noctis was pretty sure that if Ignis accepted then Ardyn wouldn’t have an idea of what to actually do. Those closest to him knew that he was obsessed with another god, that he openly flirted with everyone to make him jealous, but it usually went ignored.</p>
<p>“Don’t let my dad hear that,” Noctis pointed out. “He might actually try and arrange a marriage between us.”</p>
<p>“Good point. Although he doesn’t really have as much power here as you do. This is your domain, after all. You could always say no.” A pulsing music resonated from the grand ballroom downstairs, and Ignis created a white lace mask out of his magic, already perfectly fitting his face. “You need to have a mask too, you know.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Noctis rolled his eyes before he opted for a black mask with an intricate lacework on it that could only be really seen from up close. It looked quite plain from far away, but upon closer inspection there was a beautiful pattern of feathers and flower petals, so tiny and delicate that it would take a human at least ten years to make something so elaborate.</p>
<p>“Now you look like an adequate host,” Ignis complimented. “Are you ready to get this over with?”</p>
<p>“No.” Noctis sighed. “Come on. I can’t believe this is actually going to happen.”</p>
<p>“It could be worse. They could be forcing you to get married.” Ignis did have a point there. They walked in silence, taking their time to head towards the ballroom, both of them considering how their fates were out of their control. “Do you know if Gladio is going to be here?”</p>
<p>“Why? Interested?” Noctis asked with a grin. Ignis immediately shoved him playfully in objection. Laughing, Noctis steadied himself and straightened his jacket. “He’ll be here. Apparently my dad had him make something for today.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Ignis mused, both of them assuming the worst. They knew how Regis was when he got it in his mind that something should be done. “What is it this time?”</p>
<p>“He said it was a surprise,” Noctis replied, his feelings much the same.</p>
<p>“Oh, I hope it’s a dildo,” Ignis considered with a laugh. “Maybe he’s finally given up, and this is the company he wants to provide you.”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Noctis groaned while Ignis laughed. This was how it always was. Ignis and Noctis would find ways to shamelessly flirt with each other, knowing their friendship never extended beyond what it already was, and if they could find ways to embarrass each other then they would do it. Ignis hadn’t been the one to start it. He was the more serious of the two. But when Noctis started it all those years ago, Ignis was certain to perfect it.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Ignis agreed to the truce, still laughing. “But if that happens, you won’t hear the end of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not going to,” Noctis insisted, a groan still deep within his throat. “If it did then I would just jump into the catacombs and call it a day.”</p>
<p>They reached the ballroom through the back entrance, a long stairwell of black marble that led to the back entrance of the throne at the back of the room. It was all pointless. Noctis never used the room. This was the first time he found a use for it. Even when the reapers were moving about, he preferred to meet with them on the streets of the World of Ruin, talking to them at the same level that humans did. Although it was his domain, it didn’t mean he had to act like he was a king.</p>
<p>“Son!” Regis said as Noctis and Ignis approached him, standing on the landing for the throne with Aulea and Gladio by his side. They had turned it into a DJ station for the night, one of the muses opting to keep the pulsing rhythm going even though guests were just starting to arrive. Regis was wearing white robes with a feathered mask, his appearance both proud and boastful. It was very much how Noctis had always known him.</p>
<p>“Hello father,” Noctis said before addressing Gladio. Gladio was wearing a fine black suit with a white undershirt, his hair pulled back for the occasion. The mask he wore was plain and dark grey, something that looked rather good with his honey eyes. “Hi Gladio.”</p>
<p>“Hey Noctis,” Gladio replied, clearly feeling as out of his element as Noctis felt. So many gods hated Gladio for being able to rise above his status to godhood, but Noctis didn’t have any such qualms. If anything, he thought the gods just needed to be a bit more grounded from time to time. There was a box in his hands that Noctis frowned at. The sleek black material looked as if it held something he’d rather not find out about.</p>
<p>“Son, Gladio has been so wonderful to make this for you upon my request,” Regis said, immediately looking at the box and opening it. He pulled out a black headpiece, a crown of thorns that would rest on Noctis’s forehead, both delicate and beautiful. Noctis had no choice to accept it, standing still as his father placed it on his head. “I figured since you rule this domain, you might as well have a crown to fit it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you father,” Noctis replied, thoroughly uncomfortable with the gift. Regis was the sort to rule his domain with a crown, enjoying the delights of his rule as king. Noctis preferred to mingle amongst them, to be a part of them instead of ruling them. The crown did little to help with that.</p>
<p>“Go celebrate now,” Regis commanded, although Noctis couldn’t be sure what he was celebrating. “Enjoy the night. Mingle amongst the guests. Have a good time.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded as all of them were dismissed, knowing that it was more Regis’s party than his own. If he had his way, the guests now pouring in, gods and goddesses and nymphs dressed in elaborate garb with beautiful masks, would be far from the World of Ruin. Given their proclivity for all of them to avoid this realm, it came as no surprise to Noctis that they were all eager for the celestial libations that Regis had supplied. </p>
<p>“Please don’t make me suffer through this alone,” Noctis practically begged both Gladio and Ignis, the desperation apparent in his eyes. Regis had already wandered off, and Noctis opted to venture to the second floor balcony that overlooked the party. Most wouldn’t wander there, and he grabbed a tray of ambrosia from a nymph server, preferring to have everything he needed on hand.  “They’re only here because my father mandated it. And a crown?”</p>
<p>“At least it wasn’t a dildo,” Ignis pointed out, making Noctis grin. “I think it’s safe to say that I have no intention of dealing with the others who seek to keep me as a trophy.”</p>
<p>“I’m good with being overtly hated,” Gladio agreed with a nod. Noctis noticed that he eyed Ignis but didn’t say anything, likely too worried that Ignis would take it the wrong way. He wasn’t incorrect; Ignis had a penchant for jumping to conclusions. “Sticking with you two works for me.”</p>
<p>“I heard a rumor that Verstael was going to be bringing his son around though,” Ignis pointed out. Once they were standing along the second floor balcony, looking down at the gods and goddesses walking about, drinking and dancing, Noctis created a table with his magic quickly and set the ambrosia down. He offered one to each of them then took his own and rested against the railing. “That might be interesting.”</p>
<p>“Verstael’s kid?” Noctis asked in perplexed surprise. “Yeah, I think I’m good. The last thing I need is for a copy of Verstael here. The only thing that Verstael hates more than me is Gladio.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to need more alcohol than this if I’m going to get through the night,” Gladio murmured, instantly downing the entire flute of bubbly drink. Noctis and Ignis followed suit, the drink giving them a rush of euphoria without any of the inebriation that humans suffered through with their alcohol. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to post this chapter to really show just how close Ignis and Noctis are. Plus the joking and jesting is too good not to write.</p>
<p>Poor Noctis, both Aulea and Regis are trying to set up the evening so that he can meet someone and be less lonely (i.e. get laid). I imagine any child would be mortified by their parents trying to set up an event where they can "meet someone." The question though: What if he DOES meet someone?</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading thus far! I'm really excited to post the next chapter but all good things come to those who wait! Until next time. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto is taken to the World of Ruin, and out of the forest, for the first time in his life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to the ball with me,” Verstael snapped at Prompto, although Prompto knew that he wasn’t mad at him. His father was mad at Regis for proclaiming that every god was mandated to go, and Prompto was considered a god without assignment. “Do not leave my side for one moment. There is no telling what will happen within the World of Ruin. What made him think this was a good idea? I’m sure even his son is furious.”</p>
<p>Prompto had heard Verstael grumble about it for several days now, always giving him the same warning again and again right up to the moment that they were preparing to leave. Once Prompto had dared to ask if he could just wear a suit like all the other gods likely would. Yet Verstael saw it important to not only have him wear traditional clothing, but he also had to wear particularly covered traditional clothing. It was clothing that could be found around Eos, but it was hardly ever worn anymore.</p>
<p>Verstael had dressed Prompto in long robes that reached the floor, complete with long flowing sleeves that reached well past his fingertips. They were a pastel green color that gradually faded to white at the top of the robes with flowers cascading all around it in a beautiful pattern that emulated the warmth and life of spring. A thick pastel green belt wound around his waist, tied into an elegant bow in the back that cascaded down like the branches of a weeping willow. That was something Verstael had put in as his own touch. He had on a white mask with a large green flower on the right side of it and smaller little buds dotting the top like diamonds. Verstael would have him wear a crown if it wasn’t for the fact that they were going to the World of Ruin, to the god of the dead’s domain. Prompto thought his manner of dress was already over the top.</p>
<p>“What do they call these again?” Prompto asked as Verstael fussed with his hair, opting to put small delicate braids that had glittering petals tucked into it.</p>
<p>“It’s called a Hanfu,” Verstael said for probably the third or fourth time. He was dressed in a green suit with silver trim, which Prompto considered rather unfair. “Frankly, I don’t care what it’s called as long as you are completely covered up and hidden from view. There. Most will assume you’re just another nymph amongst the gods now.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded, knowing that Verstael was doing it to protect him from everyone and everything in the World of Ruin. He didn’t really know what to expect when they went there, but he did know that he didn’t wholly anticipate his first time out of the forest to be a trip to the underworld. Whatever it was, it must have been terrible if the gods all hated going there. Before he could even tell his father that he was nervous to go, his father took his hand and when he blinked, they were suddenly in a world of darkness.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Verstael demanded as Prompto took in his surroundings. The world of darkness was far brighter, and far more beautiful, than anything Prompto could ever imagine. He looked at the steps to a towering palace, the building gleaming like obsidian in the blue lights that kept the entire realm glowing as if blessed by an ethereal savior. On the steps of the palace were a variety of gods, all delightfully dressed for the masquerade, but none of them seemed to notice just how beautiful the place was. They were all hurrying inside, speaking in hushed voices. Why was no one seeing what Prompto was seeing?</p>
<p>Grabbing Prompto’s hand, Verstael pulled him inside, saying something about how it was dangerous out there and that Prompto needed to stay close to him. Prompto looked around at the world, wondering just what about it was so dangerous, but he followed his father inside nevertheless. It didn’t seem that dangerous to him. If anything, it seemed quiet, peaceful. He liked the idea of exploring this world far more than he thought he would.</p>
<p>Inside it was quite the opposite. There were strobed lights flashing, a DJ playing where the throne was, and loud music thrumming all around them. Gods, goddesses, and nymphs alike were walking around, talking, laughing, and dancing as they drank the sweet ambrosia that put human alcohol to shame. Prompto was immediately struck by how avant garde the ball was, and he had the feeling that the god of the dead did not arrange the party at all. The world outside was so quiet, whereas this party was just too loud.</p>
<p>“Verstael!” Regis said as they walked inside, Prompto staying just behind his father, both of them bowing in greeting. He looked around at everything while Verstael greeted the king of the gods more thoroughly, noticing the three men standing up on the second floor balcony, looking down at everyone over the railing. It looked far more peaceful than where Prompto was. “And you brought Prompto too, how delightful!”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty,” Verstael said with a bow, as if it was a choice. There was some magic that was being woven where the loud music somehow didn’t interrupt their ability to speak with each other without hearing, yet they couldn’t hear anyone else’s conversations over the music.</p>
<p>“Here,” Regis continued as he handed both Prompto and Verstael a drink. “Come now, Verstael. Let your son have fun! I, myself, have some fun for us old farts planned.”</p>
<p>Verstael looked like he was about to object, but Regis pulled him away before he could say anything else, leaving Prompto alone almost as soon as they walked through the door. He stood there in shock for a moment until he was shouldered by a god passing him, grumbling about how nymphs needed to know their place and he was obviously trying too hard. Prompto flushed red, feeling embarrassed that his father made him dress so elaborately. </p>
<p>Nervously, Prompto put the drink on a serving tray being held by a passing nymph working for the event. Even the nymph, dressed in a short tube top dress, looked at him oddly. He looked around a bit and decided that he would just try to find someplace to sit quietly and wait for the evening to pass by. All of it was overwhelming for his first time out of the forest, and he’d much prefer to watch the world outside of the palace rather than the gods celebrating. Just what were they celebrating anyway?</p>
<p>Demurely, Prompto began to make his way towards the back of the room, looking for a quiet place to sit in comfort. He spotted Ardyn talking to a god with silver hair and decided to avoid him entirely and head in the opposite direction. It was fascinating to watch the gods as they interacted. Prompto couldn’t deny that. Yet he felt entirely overwhelmed from all the lights and noise and longed to be somewhere quiet. Maybe he was just meant to be alone.</p>
<p>Eventually, Prompto found a stairwell that was unlocked and decided to test it out, knowing that he could likely end up somewhere dangerous. He made his way up the steps and found himself on the landing where he had spotted the three men staring at the crowd. Two of them were gone, leaving the last one alone for the time being. It didn’t matter. Prompto was on the other side, alone and far more comfortable without being near so many gods at once. His father’s warnings had done their job. Prompto was quite afraid of getting hurt. </p>
<p>Compelled to stay away from anyone, Prompto opted to stare at the large, sweeping windows that overlooked the outside world, the blue lights shimmering in a comforting welcome. Prompto made his way to the one directly in the center on the landing, walking with a reverent pace as he approached it. The world of the gods behind him fell away as he stopped in front of it, staring out of the huge window with a hush, admiring the sacred world before him. He could see the souls of the mortals drifting about, enjoying their afterlife as if at peace. It seemed so calming and peaceful. </p>
<p>Prompto stared and continued staring as he found himself lost in the image before him. There was a beautiful field of sylleblossoms beyond the sprawling city as well as a forest that looked like it was struggling to grow. Beyond that he could see the river where souls were forever crossing from one shore to the other. Everything else was dark, black, and it was all beautiful. Prompto felt like he had stepped into a vision or a dream. Why were the gods afraid of the World of Ruin?</p>
<p>“You know,” a voice said behind him, startling him from his reverie. He turned and saw a man dressed all in black with a black mask and a crown of thorns. “The party is down below. The only thing you’ll see out there is the dead.”</p>
<p>“The dead aren’t so terrifying,” Prompto replied, turning to look back at the world outside, one palm pressed flat against the window. “It’s beautiful, if anything.”</p>
<p>“You find the World of Ruin beautiful?” the man asked skeptically, standing next to him and looking at the world before them.</p>
<p>Prompto nodded, preferring to stare at the world and absorb as much of it as he could. “I don’t know why everyone is so afraid of this place or the god who presides over it. No one who made a place this beautiful could be that terrifying. Maybe a little lonely, but not terrifying.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re the only nymph who would think so,” the man next to him chuckled. Prompto thought about correcting him, about explaining who he was, but he figured there was no point. Verstael would take him back home soon enough, and he would be left back to his lonely existence. Instead, he decided to just enjoy the night and the only conversation he would likely have. “Why are you dressed like that? Most people don’t wear traditional clothing.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my choice,” Prompto replied honestly, glancing at the god before turning to look back at the world below. Even with a mask on, he could tell that the man was very handsome, and for some reason he wasn’t afraid of him at all. “My father has decided my entire life, down to what I wear.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one,” he agreed with a sigh. “You learn to make peace with it eventually. Having a friend or two helps. Ignis and Gladio have always been there for me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any friends,” Prompto said softly, looking down at the world, trying to absorb as much of it as he could into his memory. He recognized the names and roles as gods, but he couldn’t purport to really know them beyond that. “This is the first time I’ve ever been allowed out of the forest, and it’s only because King Regis mandated it. Once tonight is over, I’ll be back in there forever, I imagine.”</p>
<p>“So why aren’t you living it up down below with the others?” the man offered with a perplexed tone. “You only have tonight. Might as well make it worthwhile, Cinderella.”</p>
<p>Prompto flushed red a bit, thinking about how it very much was like the human fairytale, although he didn’t have a fairy godmother or a magical carriage. There was no handsome prince for him to fall in love with, and there would never be any happy future on the horizon. The only thing was tonight followed by a long string of lonely days until his existence came to an end. When that would be, no one could really say.</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to mingle with anyone,” Prompto explained. “And it’s a bit overwhelming to be with so many gods at once.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just mingle with me then?” the man offered with a smile. The music behind them changed, a slower song than before coming on, the beat turning to something fine to slow dance to. “I’m not going anywhere, and it’s not like I want to mingle with anyone down on the floor either.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Prompto agreed, turning to the man, staring at his stormy eyes of grey and blue. He knew that his father would have a fit if he realized that his son was talking to a stranger, but Prompto didn’t quite care. There was something about this god that drew him in, something he didn’t quite understand. And there was no fear. “Just for tonight.”</p>
<p>The man held out a hand for him to take with a slight bow, as if they were a human prince and princess at a ball. Prompto looked at it for a moment then placed his hand in the man’s, feeling how cool his lithe fingers were to the touch. It made a shiver go through his spine, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. If anything, it was like the aftershocks of adrenaline when something very pleasant had happened. Prompto had never felt anything quite like it.</p>
<p>As the man straightened, he pulled Prompto close to him, his hand resting on Prompto’s lower back while his other hand held onto Prompto’s firmly yet not painfully. Prompto felt his breathing catch in his throat, although he didn’t know why, and he put his free hand on the man’s arm, just below his shoulder. Bodies pressed together, Prompto felt how cool the man was to the touch overall, as if he was made of ice and snow. There was no ice in his eyes, however. Just kindness. Slowly, they began to dance, the man taking the lead while Prompto followed, trying not to feel thoroughly swept off his feet. </p>
<p>They danced together, slow and intimate, the only two on the second floor landing. It was their own private ball, their own time together. As they danced in front of the large window, the World of Ruin overlooked their slow and sure steps, and everything else had faded. Not once did they take their eyes off of each other, and Prompto felt like the man was somehow staring into the depths of his soul and filling him with a lifetime of kindness and love so that when he was alone once more, he would always remember this. If he hadn’t been so entranced by the man’s beautiful stormy blue eyes, he might have cried for such compassion. If he hadn’t been falling so hard without even realizing it, he would’ve let the man go and walked away for good.</p>
<p>When the music changed, they didn’t. They kept their pace, slow and sure and intimate. The man spun them around at one point, letting the inertia of their bodies propel them in a dizzying whirl. Prompto laughed, a joy bursting from him that he never felt before, and the man smiled at him, a genuine and true smile. He felt the man’s hand on the small of his back, his heart pounding from the touch, bodies pressed together still in a binding spell of  delight and growing desire. Breathless and panting, they both finally stopped, the dancing over for the time being.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the dance,” the man said with another bow, kissing the top of Prompto’s hand. He straightened and offered a sad smile, as if they both knew that their lives were pulled in two different directions that were already decided by others. Knowing nothing else about each other, they at least knew this much. “Perhaps you would-”</p>
<p>“There you are!” a voice called. They turned, interrupted from the conversation, and looked as Ardyn walked towards them. Prompto and the man separated as he drew nearer, smiling at them both, wearing a dark maroon suit. He grabbed Prompto’s chin lightly yet firmly, a flirtation that Prompto wanted to pull away from. “Your father has been looking for you everywhere, my little blossom. Head downstairs before he panics and thinks you have been stolen away by more lascivious gods than even me.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded, but he looked at the man. “Thank you,” he said. He held out his hand and the man reached for it skeptically. When Prompto pulled away, there was a yellow sylleblossom in his palm, a flower that didn’t exist anywhere else. It would never die, either. He thought about saying something else, about telling the man who he was, but he didn’t think it would matter. So he turned away from him instead and made his way downstairs, unsure why his heart ached so terribly.</p>
<p>“Oh Noctis, you sly god, you!” Ardyn said loudly behind him as Prompto walked away. Prompto turned around and looked at the two of them talking, his eyes wide with shock. Was that god’s name really Noctis? He thought Noctis was the name of… Shaking his head, he made his way downstairs, already worried about what his father might say. Nevertheless, he was still in a state of shock. If that really was-</p>
<p>“There you are!” Verstael snapped as Prompto made his way down the steps. He grabbed Prompto’s wrist and pulled him towards the exit, but Prompto was numb with shock. He stared up at the second floor landing, as if he was about to catch another glimpse of the man he had danced with. It was impossible to see him from that angle. “Come on. We’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“Nothing happened, papa,” Prompto tried, but his father wasn’t listening. The moment that they were on the front steps of the palace, Verstael willed them back to the forest in Tenebrae, back to the same lonely meadow that Prompto was relegated to forever. “Papa, nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“You were not supposed to leave my sight!” Verstael snapped. He grabbed Prompto’s mask and threw it off him angrily, surprising Prompto. He had never seen his father angry like this before. “You should have followed me and stayed close, not wandered off to be accosted by some god!”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t accosted, though,” Prompto tried. “I just danced with Noctis and-”</p>
<p>Prompto wasn’t expecting the jarring pain as his father backhanded him, nor was he expecting to temporarily lose his sight as his vision turned to white. The world around him slowly came back to him as he pressed a hand to his hurt cheek, staring down at the grass with the only sound around them the echo of his father’s slap. He was too shocked and scared to say anything for a long moment, trembling more from the fact that his father had struck him than from the actual pain of it.</p>
<p>“I won’t do it again, papa,” Prompto said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Verstael had always been controlling, overbearing, but also loving and caring. He had never struck Prompto before. “I have nowhere else to go but here. I won’t disappoint you again.”</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Verstael said, a desperation in his voice as Prompto turned and began to walk away. “Prompto, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! Please, Prompto.” Too afraid, Prompto stopped walking and turned around, looking at his father. His father grew quiet before he finally spoke. “The god of the dead is dangerous and should be left alone. We’ll talk about this more tomorrow. I love you, son.”</p>
<p>“Yes, papa,” Prompto said, his voice small as he kept his hand to his cheek, trying to keep the cool night wind from stinging it. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Prompto turned away from his father and made his way towards the hot springs, not daring to so much as breathe until he was out of his father’s line of sight. He only had one night. And now it was over forever. After all, reality was his true mistress. And it was cruel and unforgiving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally I wasn't going to have Verstael hit Prompto. Demeter can be interpreted as overprotective, and I imagine in that instance that if Persephone disobeyed Demeter and argued back in such a strong manner than it would easily overwhelm and result in such abuse, however intentional or not. It also flowed that way, and sometimes the characters are gonna do what they're gonna do.</p>
<p>However, now that Noctis and Prompto have met, Prompto knows that it was Noctis he danced with. But Noctis doesn't know that it was Prompto. Dance Macabre by Ghost is one of my fav songs and really flowed with the more uptempo part of the time they were dancing in this so I kind of listened to that a lot while writing this. (Like I don't listen to it a lot anyway.) There were about a million songs (maybe a bit of an exaggeration) when I thought of the slow dance, so feel free to take your pick on your fav of any of your choice. XD</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading! I cannot wait to post the next chapter but I'm trying to pace myself a bit so that way I don't fall behind. ^_^ I am enjoying writing this fic a lot, so I really do hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis mingles with the crowd at the ball until someone comes to his rescue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis was quickly pulled away at the ball by Regis, something that he didn’t want in the slightest. There were many gods and goddesses there, and therefore many options to choose from for his eventual marriage. Ignis knew that at the end of the century if he didn’t pick a partner then Regis would for him. That was the last thing he wanted. Regis wasn’t exactly Ignis’s first choice as matchmaker. Plus, he had someone on his mind already.</p>
<p>“Come dance with the crowd,” Regis all but commanded him, pulling him onto the dance floor, surrounding him with gods, goddesses, and nymphs alike. “Find someone worthy of the god of love already, hmm?”</p>
<p>Regis walked away, leaving Ignis to stand there awkwardly as those around him eyed him with clear intentions. He was about to walk away, but he was pulled into someone’s arms quickly. Turning, he found himself in the arms of Ravus, the god of the sun. Sure, the god was attractive, with silver hair and mismatched eyes, one blue and one purple. He always dressed in white, and this time was no different. His suit had purple and black trim, and he wore a dark purple mask. Ignis also thought him to be nearly intolerable. Definitely Ardyn’s type.</p>
<p>“Ravus,” Ignis said, feeling the god’s hands on his upper and lower back. The dance had changed to something slow, something intimate, something that Ignis would prefer to be dancing with someone else. “Enjoying the ball?”</p>
<p>“I am now,” Ravus boldly proclaimed, making Ignis want to roll his eyes. The smell of ambrosia was thick on his breath. “I have been looking for a chance to dance with you for so long. I’m glad I finally got the chance to properly seduce you.”</p>
<p>“What about Ardyn?” Ignis pointed out, knowing that the god of the sea had been pursuing Ravus for about as long as he could remember. The sun and the moon together was a far better option in Ignis’s opinion. “You don’t want to break his heart.”</p>
<p>“Ardyn needs to give up already,” Ravus sneered, his tone clearly indicating his disapproval of the god of the sea. Ignis wanted to roll his eyes even more now. Ravus and Ardyn were both intensely attracted to each other, but Ravus always pretended like he wasn’t. Everyone but the god of the sun seemed to know this, and as the god of love he knew it best. “The only one I want is you.”</p>
<p>Ravus leaned in as if to kiss Ignis, something that made the god of love try to pull away. When Ravus gripped him tighter, he felt like he was about to punch him in the face, but it proved to be unnecessary. There was a tap on Ravus’s shoulder, and when he stopped and turned, Ignis was relieved to see Gladio standing there, tall and proud and ready to intervene.</p>
<p>“I believe every god has a shot with the god of love?” Gladio offered, much to Ravus’s dismay. Or perhaps it was disgust. No one but Noctis and Ignis wanted Gladio there. “If I may?”</p>
<p>“You may,” Ignis replied with a smile before Ravus could say anything. Gladio held out a large hand for him, and he happily gave him his hand in return. “Sorry, Ravus. I suppose you didn’t act quickly enough.”</p>
<p>Ravus opened his mouth to say something, but Ignis was in Gladio’s arms as he danced them away from the god, quick and smooth. Ignis never expected Gladio to be such a good dancer, but he was finding that the god that others eschewed was full of surprises that were quite pleasant to him. Noctis’s advice to not take Gladio off the table echoed clearly in his mind and his heart, and it was rather difficult not to feel a bit swept away as Gladio had one hand on the small of his back. It didn’t help that Ignis had been noticing him all night, thinking about him and how he was so easy to talk to and get along with. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your quick rescue,” Ignis said with a smile, his heart beating just a bit faster than he anticipated. “I can’t stand being tossed around like some prize to be won.”</p>
<p>“You looked like you could use the escape,” Gladio confirmed with a nod. “I swear. Most of these gods don’t even know what’s going on around them.”</p>
<p>“I can’t even deny that,” Ignis agreed, looking around at the ball around them as they danced. He turned back to Gladio, noticing just how amber his eyes were. “Thankfully, I have you at my side.”</p>
<p>Ignis wished that Gladio wasn’t wearing a mask then. He thought he saw Gladio blush underneath it, but it was impossible to tell. The thought of how good Gladio looked in a suit flashed across his mind, and he couldn’t help but feel just how strong his muscles were beneath his grip, holding onto him as they danced. A thud sounded in Ignis’s chest, his heart aching pleasantly, a feeling that he knew all too well through his work. He wasn’t sure if he dreaded it or wanted it. All he knew was that he was half-expecting it. </p>
<p>“Always happy to provide a quick rescue if you need it,” Gladio smiled, although there was a nervous edge that Ignis identified. He wondered if maybe he had overstepped, if perhaps Gladio felt what Ignis thought he was feeling and thought it best to back off. After all, Gladio was busy all the time. He was devoted to his work, just as Ignis was. There was no chance that Gladio would want a husband like Ignis, not when he was too busy to even be with the god of love. </p>
<p>After a tense moment of silence, Ignis thought it best to just treat Gladio like a friend, to forget what Noctis had recommended. If there was any god who was off limits, it was Gladio. Nevertheless, Ignis felt something in his heart changing, and every word he said would reflect that change going forward. It was the downside of his role as the god of love. If he chose someone then it would be easy to seduce that god. He didn’t want Gladio to fall for him because of his power. </p>
<p>“I don’t see you at the Citadel very often,” Ignis said, trying to avoid any conversation that might go back to an arranged marriage. He didn’t want to think about how his heart was increasingly commanding him to pursue the man he was dancing with, despite how unlikely it was that there would ever be anything between them.</p>
<p>“I live in a log cabin on Eos,” Gladio explained. “In one of the forests of Tenebrae. It’s peaceful, quiet. The gods at the Citadel don’t want me there unless it’s necessary.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind you being there,” Ignis contradicted. He blamed the glass of ambrosia that he drank for such a bold statement. He flushed red a bit before thinking of something else to say. “I imagine the nymphs in the area don’t mind your presence within the forest.”</p>
<p>“They tend to stay away,” Gladio stated. Ignis was tempted to frown as they danced, but he didn’t. Instead he just worried about how Gladio was just as alone as Noctis or as he was. Not every god was happy, and one didn’t need to be happy to know what love was. “The other gods would shun them if they were caught with me. I know I can make my own nymphs for my work, but it’s easier to work alone. And it just feels awkward to create them.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes being alone is all we can control,” Ignis murmured, feeling an ache in his heart for both Gladio and himself. “At least then we won’t be used or hated.”</p>
<p>Gladio tucked a hooked finger under Ignis’s chin and gently tilted his gaze upward, a touch that made Ignis’s heart beat rapidly. “I doubt anyone could hate you. And I will never use you, Ignis.”</p>
<p>Ignis saw the truth in his heart, a truth that he had been so blind to all this time. Gladio was the only choice, the obvious choice, and the best choice for him. They had been friends through Noctis all this time, and Ignis had always found him rather attractive. He was the only one who treated him as someone with a life, with thoughts and dreams of his own. He wouldn’t be a trophy to Gladio. They would exult each other. And there would be a spiteful satisfaction that Ignis couldn’t deny if he chose Gladio. Why not pick the one god the others hated the most?</p>
<p>“I’d like to see your log cabin,” Ignis offered. “It sounds like a beautiful place. If you’re willing to take me there sometime?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Gladio said, his hesitation palpable. Ignis pulled away from him, realizing he had just made a grave mistake. “Sure. That is to say, it’s not much, but it’s home.”</p>
<p>“It was foolish of me to ask,” Ignis dismissed, an ache blossoming in his heart. “Forgive me for being so impulsive. You must have too much work to do to entertain a silly god.”</p>
<p>“No,” Gladio said as Ignis stepped away from him, ready to leave the ball already. He ignored Gladio as he made his way out, knowing that it was foolish of him to even entertain the idea that the one god who treated him like he wanted to be treated would be interested in him romantically as well. Right now, he just wanted to leave so he could compose himself and apologize for his folly later. “Ignis, wait!”</p>
<p>Ignis managed to successfully make it out of the palace altogether before Gladio caught up with him. He let out a startled sound when Gladio grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so that they were facing each other. He fully anticipated that Gladio would just leave him be and at most apologize for something that wasn’t even his fault. The last thing he wanted was for Gladio to feel bad for something that wasn’t his doing.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was for Gladio to take him to the forest of Tenebrae, a log cabin resting enticingly behind them while a lake was before them. Ignis looked around, stunned by how beautiful the world was and how suddenly they were there alone. However, he was brought back to the god who had taken him there in the first place, and Ignis felt like he was going to drown in Gladio’s eyes of amber and honey. What was he trying to do?</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis said softly as Gladio first removed his own mask and then Ignis’s, tossing them to the side. </p>
<p>“I’ve loved you for a long time now, Ignis,” Gladio admitted, his eyes fierce and yet gentle. “I love the way you walk, the way you smile even though you are clearly pissed off at the others, the way you’re easily the smartest god in the room without even trying to be. I love the way you’re a good friend and the way that you don’t give a shit about being alone as long as you can be yourself. I love-”</p>
<p>“Gladio?” Ignis asked. The god looked at him curiously, waiting for what he was going to say with no small amount of nervousness in his eyes. Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “I love you. Now shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Gladio smiled at him then pressed his lips against his, delicious as honey and as hot as fire. He tasted of smoke and musk, of a sweetness finer than ambrosia. The moment that Gladio began to withdraw from the kiss, Ignis put his hand on the back of his head and drew him into it more. Gladio let out a small laugh into it, his hands resting on Ignis’s hips as their tongues tasted each other. Bodies pressed tightly together, Ignis could feel the desire fanning to a flame within them both.</p>
<p>There was a force pulling them together now, something with a life of its own. It was a magic between the god of love and the blacksmith god, a force of Ignis’s power that was binding their souls together for all eternity. All of the gods would feel it, all of the gods would know that Ignis made his choice. There was no turning back from this, and Ignis didn’t want to. Ignis could feel Gladio’s love, deeper than any lust the other gods felt for him, and he knew then that they truly were bound together forever. There never was any competition. It was just them.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Gladio said as their lips finally parted, his forehead pressed against Ignis’s. “Let me show you my home.”</p>
<p>“If you’d like,” Ignis thought aloud, hoping that he wasn’t overstepping. “It could be our home.”</p>
<p>Gladio’s grin spread across his face, lighting up his features as if he had just been blessed by starlight. “Welcome home, Ignis.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiled before he kissed Gladio once more then followed him into the cabin, a cozy house that was perfect for two. He thought about how this was easily so much better than living at the Citadel, but a moment later he was distracted once more by Gladio’s lips on his. How did he not realize that this was so naturally meant to be before now? Was he just afraid of the problems he might have if he fell in love with a god that everyone else hated? That had never mattered to him then, and it didn’t matter to him now. Ignis just chalked it up to his stubbornness. </p>
<p>Sensing Gladio’s nerves, Ignis pulled away and smiled at him. He recognized where Gladio’s bed was and took his hand, guiding him up to the loft where he had a large bed with white sheets and a white comforter. Ignis turned and pulled Gladio into his arms, kissing him deeply as he closed his eyes. He felt Gladio’s hands on his waist, his hips, on his lower back and down to his ass. Ignis let out a moan of approval, the touch of Gladio’s hands through his clothes sending his mind wild with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Gladio asked Ignis before they went any further. “Are you sure you want this?”</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis said with a smile. “If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”</p>
<p>Gladio smiled and kissed Ignis, all doubts and worries gone. Ignis knew that they could have easily just taken their clothes off, but he wasn’t the god of love for nothing. With a simple twist of his magic, their clothes dissolved and fell away. There was nothing between them any longer, and Ignis reveled in the feel of Gladio’s hard body pressed against his. The fire deep within him climbed higher, a burning flame engulfing all of Eos if he would let it.</p>
<p>“For you,” Ignis said as he handed a bottle of lubricant that materialized out of thin air. “If you want it.”</p>
<p>Gladio nodded in understanding as Ignis pulled away from him to lay on the bed, staring at the god as he contemplated his next move. Gods had the benefit of not having to really prep like humans did, although Ignis would admit that he enjoyed those moments for pleasure. Right now, though, he wasn’t going to complain about anything. The choice had been right in front of him the entire time, and he was happy to make it and receive it. </p>
<p>“Let me know if it hurts,” Gladio offered as he climbed into the bed with Ignis. They knew it wouldn’t. They didn’t have to worry about trivial human things. Only when it wasn’t consensual did it hurt, and right now Ignis was only all too eager to be with Gladio. “May I touch you?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ignis replied with a smile, grateful for Gladio’s attentiveness. He had assumed that Gladio just wanted to position himself, to prepare for the moment when they would be joined together, but he found himself pleasantly surprised. Gladio laid on top of him while he kissed his neck, down to his chest, his tongue caressing each nipple as if savoring his taste. He felt Gladio’s cock on his hip as his own pressed into his thigh, and his desire only continued to increase.</p>
<p>Ignis let out a moan of approval, a low hum of delight. His moans escalated when he felt Gladio’s rough and calloused hand on his cock, stroking him lightly, as if teasing him. A gasp escaped his lips when Gladio entered a finger, then two into him, moving back and forth, stretching him gently. His back arched into the touch, and he let out another moan as he felt just how pleasurable and deep Gladio’s touch was. It was like he could read his every desire. </p>
<p>“How do you know my body so well?” Ignis murmured, his voice breathless. “How is it that you know what pleases me so much?”</p>
<p>“When I look at you,” Gladio explained, looking at Ignis in the eye. “I think of how I want you to feel the best you possibly can. That’s all that matters to me.”</p>
<p>A smile lit up Ignis’s eyes as he pulled Gladio’s face towards him, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring every part of Gladio’s mouth. Never parting, Gladio inserted himself into Ignis, making Ignis moan into the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist, still warped in his lips as Gladio thrust in and out, gentle at first then faster and harder. </p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, his hands wrapped around Gladio’s shoulders, foreheads pressed together, his nails digging into Gladio’s skin. Ignis had never felt anything so good in his life. The pleasure of Gladio within him, moving in and out relentlessly, took his breath away, made him arch into the touch, and made his moans climb in the collascing symphony of sweat, sex, and love.</p>
<p>Gladio picked Ignis up so that Gladio was on his knees and Ignis was sitting on top of him. He rested one hand on the mattress, moaning underneath Ignis as he thrust upward and Ignis thrust downward. Ignis ached for more of his touch, the pleasure and desire within him growing, and he found his moans were lost to Gladio’s lips. Gladio held him firmly with one arm around his waist so he didn’t fall, and they continued their pace. Ignis couldn’t say for how long. He was too lost in his bliss to know. </p>
<p>“Ignis,” Gladio moaned his name as he thrust, fast and hard. Ignis cried out as his bliss took over, the ecstasy of climax washing over him as his mind went blank with desire fulfilled. Gladio stopped moving underneath him, both of them panting and sweating, as he came, their hearts and bodies joined as one. Ignis placed his hands on either side of Gladio’s head and tilted his gaze upward, staring into his honey eyes. He kissed him, feeling the thrum of his body, alive from Gladio’s touch.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Ignis whispered. “Only you. I give myself to you. I pray that you give yourself to me. Wholly and completely.”</p>
<p>“I already have,” Gladio replied, making Ignis smile widely. “Thank you for choosing me.”</p>
<p>“There was no choice,” Ignis explained. “There’s only you.”</p>
<p>Ignis kissed Gladio deeply, opting to forget about any arranged marriages or anything else going on with the ridiculous gods. For now there was only Gladio, and he was more than happy to be lost in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis is saying a big FUCK YOU to the gods who all pine after him by choosing Gladio.... And a big fuck you to Gladio in the literal sense ;)</p>
<p>I thought about it for a while and made the decision to have Gladnis be a thing early on, although that doesn't mean they're out of the woods as far as drama goes. It's just that with Gladio and Ignis and the conditions in which they were placed, the gods may have a harder time with them being together and Ignis making his choice then Ignis coming to the decision that Gladio is the natural conclusion. ;)</p>
<p>But I digress. We'll get to that later on. For now, these bois just deserve some happiness :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Red Anemone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis wonders who the nymph from the ball was and makes an interesting discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis stared at the yellow sylleblossom as he laid on his bed, curious about the nymph who had suddenly made an appearance in his life then vanished just as quickly. He didn’t even catch his name. Not that it would matter, though. The nymph was back to where he was relegated to be by whoever he deemed was his father, likely Verstael or some other forest god. </p>
<p>Still, for someone who was supposed to be so vapid and demure, the nymph was anything but. He was beautiful, his violet and blue eyes a color that Noctis had never seen, and the traditional robes he wore only served to highlight his beauty even more. Noctis had never been so immediately taken by anyone before, even from the distance when he first saw him staring out at the realm. But when the nymph said that he wasn’t afraid of the god of the dead, that he found the world to be beautiful, Noctis’s defenses immediately crumbled away.</p>
<p>Yet just like that, the moment had passed and was over, leaving Noctis alone with naught but a yellow sylleblossom as proof that the evening had even occurred in the first place. He spent the rest of the night looking for the nymph, but it was pretty clear that he had already left. Once the ball was over, once the gods were adequately high on their ambrosia, Noctis made the lonely trek back to his room. At least he still had Carbuncle. And the sylleblossom. </p>
<p>Part of the reason why he had looked so hard to find him was that he had never seen a yellow sylleblossom anywhere before, let alone in the World of Ruin. More than that, the nymph shouldn’t have been able to grow <i>anything</i> in the realm, even from his palm. Everyone’s power, save Noctis’s, was muted there slightly. Those with the power of creation found themselves unable to use it. By all accounts, the nymph shouldn’t have been able to do what he had done. </p>
<p>“What?” Noctis asked as Carbuncle jumped onto his chest. Noctis was laying on his bed, one arm behind his head, the yellow sylleblossom in the other. The kitten looked at him then sniffed the flower before settling on his chest. “Oh I see. You want to nap. Welcome to the club, buddy.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take much to put Noctis into a deep sleep, and the sylleblossom slipped from his fingers and onto the bed next to him as he closed his eyes. Noctis didn’t wake until the next day when his alarm went off. Eyes fluttering open, he noticed that Carbuncle was still asleep on his chest, but the sylleblossom was laying on his night stand now. He smiled at Carbuncle and gave him a thankful pet before dismissing his alarm and getting up for the day.</p>
<p>Groaning, Noctis got out of bed and made his way to the shower, setting Carbuncle on the bed next to him so he could continue sleeping. The crown that his father had gifted him had been tossed into his closet, and he had no future plans of wearing it again. After undressing, Noctis got into the shower and let the hot water melt away the tension in his shoulders and back. </p>
<p>Halfway through the shower, which was really halfway through Noctis reliving the night with the nymph in his mind, he felt it. There was a pull calling him, telling him that an animal had passed and there was a power nearby that was trying to help. Noctis was so distracted that he completely missed how the power that was aiding the animal felt just like the nymph’s power last night. Quickly, he shut off the shower, getting out and making his way to his closet to try and find something to wear. Ultimately he decided there wasn’t time and used his magic to dress himself in a loose black shirt and black pants with matching shoes. </p>
<p>“Carbuncle, you’re in charge,” Noctis said to the kitten, who was still sleeping soundly on the bed. It was something he always told the kitten before he left for any reason, almost like it was a ritualistic compulsion to put someone else in charge when he wasn’t there. With Somnus working the ferry, it fell to Carbuncle to take charge. </p>
<p>With little time to waste, Noctis willed himself to be where the death of the animal was occurring, just far enough away to be both respectful and quiet. He needed to see exactly who was doing this, and it was better to maintain a distance. Just ahead there was someone crouched over an animal in the middle of the forest, a many number of thick trees surrounding them.</p>
<p>He noticed the soft blond hair and thought it looked particularly familiar. Nevertheless, he remained quiet as he watched the being just far enough away that he could see him while still hiding. Kneeling on the ground, the being put the small head of the fawn on his lap, petting him soothingly. There was a shushing sound when the fawn sounded like he was struggling, but ultimately the being got him to calm down.</p>
<p>“It’s okay little one,” the voice said in a soothing tone. Noctis immediately knew who it was. It was the nymph from the night before. But nymphs never had such power, did they? “I’ve met the god of the dead. He will treat you kindly. Do not worry. Peace awaits.”</p>
<p>As if the fawn understood, it quieted down almost immediately. Noctis felt fresh tears come to his eyes, unsure of why his heart ached so much to hear the nymph speak of him to a dying creature so tenderly. Or maybe it was because he was speaking about him so gently. Wiping the tears away quickly, he watched as the nymph held out his hand and within it, two yellow flowers suddenly appeared. The fawn, nearly gone, lay still until he put the flowers on his eyes. The nymph held him just a bit longer until he passed then slowly got up with a sniffle of a tear.</p>
<p>Slowly, Noctis took a step forward, his foot landing on a dried twig that broke with a snap. The nymph turned and stared at him in fear, his blue and violet eyes shimmering with terror through his tears. Noctis felt like time had slowed for just a moment so he could take in the nymph before him. Blond hair, freckles, beautiful eyes, and pouting lips. Among all the gorgeousness that was so clear to Noctis, there was a concern. On his cheek was a fresh bruise, newly blossomed. </p>
<p>Noctis took another step towards him, the twig underneath his foot snapping with a loud crunch. That was all it took. The nymph ran off in the opposite direction, clearly terrified about something that he hadn’t feared the day before. Noctis ran after him, wondering how nymphs got to be so fast. Did Verstael suddenly decide to give them god-like attributes? That didn’t seem like Verstael at all.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Noctis called after him, his blond hair glimmering in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. At one point he thought he lost him, but then he saw the glimmer of light and followed it, unsure of why the nymph was so afraid. “Wait! Please!”</p>
<p>Panting and breathless, Noctis stopped when he burst into a meadow, peaceful and serene. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and cursing himself for losing track of the nymph in the end. That’s when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye then bare feet stopping just before him. He stood up straight and saw the nymph, who was not even close to breathless, wearing floral robes that cut off above the knee, looking at Noctis with worry and fear.</p>
<p>“No one has been able to keep up with me before,” he said, his eyes shifting nervously as if he was expecting someone else to step into the meadow at any moment. Was it the being that struck him? </p>
<p>“You call that keeping up?” Noctis asked incredulously as he looked at him, still breathless. “Damn. Why did you run?”</p>
<p>“I know that what I was doing was wrong,” he said nervously, his hands clasped in front of him. He was fidgeting with his nails and biting his bottom lip. “And papa told me not to talk to anyone.”</p>
<p>“Not even someone who danced with you last night? Not even the god of the dead?” Noctis asked. The man looked down and shook his head, still biting his lip. That’s when Noctis realized it. “Your father struck you, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t mean it,” he replied quietly. “He was just overwhelmed by everything and how I was on my own.”</p>
<p>“You’re Verstael’s son,” Noctis realized. The man flushed bright red, as if he had been caught in some horrible secret. “What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve heard it.”</p>
<p>“Prompto,” the god said softly, his name like music on the wind. “I’m sorry for running. My father always warned me that if I got caught helping the animals cross then I’d be punished severely.”</p>
<p>“What do you think I’d do?” Noctis asked, somehow feeling like Prompto was more worried about his father catching him than Noctis. “Do you think I’d punish you?”</p>
<p>Prompto looked up at him, his eyes so bright and beautiful. Did he even realize just how gorgeous he was? “No. I don’t think you’d hurt anyone willingly.”</p>
<p>“And because of that, you got punished,” Noctis said softly. He reached out gently and touched Prompto’s cheek. It was warm where the bruise was, but cooler everywhere else. Prompto winced as he touched it lightly, and Noctis frowned. “It doesn’t matter if your father didn’t mean to. He didn’t have a right to hit you.”</p>
<p>“I…” Prompto looked away from him, clearly at a loss for words. “I can’t disobey him. He has my entire life planned out for me. I’m going to be the god of spring and make the world blossom beautifully forever.”</p>
<p>Noctis knew all too well what it was like to be relegated to a life he didn’t ask for. Still, he had found a peace and even joy with it. Prompto didn’t look like he was ever going to be content with his role as the god of spring. “Are you happy with that?”</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto admitted. “I don’t know what I want, but it’s not that. I thought that maybe I could just resign myself to my fate but after last night…” He flushed bright red, wearing his emotions on his sleeves. “I don’t think I can just forget about it. The World of Ruin is too beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You are the only god not currently residing outside the World of Ruin who thinks it’s beautiful,” Noctis said, a breathless laugh dancing on his lips. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>If Prompto thought the World of Ruin was beautiful, would he take an interest in joining him there, even as a friend? Or would he be willing to take over the responsibility altogether and release Noctis from his role as the god of the dead? He immediately dismissed that thought, though. The thought of someone taking over for him just made him feel horrible, not just for the fate that would befall them but for the souls in the World of Ruin. He trusted himself to take care of the mortals there.</p>
<p>“They’re not very smart if they don’t think it’s beautiful,” Prompto said with a pout on his lips and a shrug of his shoulders. He bit his bottom lip again, sending a flurry of emotions through Noctis that he didn’t quite understand. Prompto seemed none the wiser to what he was able to do to him. “Are you going to have me stop sending the animals to the World of Ruin? Even though no one knows where they go after they die? I don’t think it’s fair to them since they’re so wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Most gods aren’t so bold with me,” Noctis pointed out, both amused by Prompto’s question and delighted by it. “Or so forward?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Prompto asked, flushing red. Noctis almost hated himself for how much he enjoyed watching Prompto blush. Almost. “Is there some social thing with the gods that I’m missing? Am I supposed to be afraid of you? Papa says I should be, but you don’t seem all that scary.”</p>
<p>“Most would think so,” Noctis replied, curious about how sheltered Prompto actually was. If his father didn’t let him out of the forest usually, then chances were he rarely saw any other gods. Prompto’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red, and Noctis noticed that a red rose sprouted at his feet. He hurriedly bent down and picked it, staring at it with a great deal of embarrassment before handing it to Noctis.</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of you,” Prompto said quietly as Noctis accepted the rose. “Maybe I should be. But I’m not.”</p>
<p>Noctis smiled at him, feeling an ache in his heart that he couldn’t quite describe. There was something about Prompto that confused him in all the best ways possible, something that told him that he had to keep Prompto close to him at all costs. Yet if Verstael was a dangerous obstacle, someone who would hurt his son for disobeying, Noctis couldn’t risk it. A sudden idea came to him, something that no one, not even Verstael, could stop from happening. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re not afraid of me,” Noctis replied. He took the rose and looked at it, knowing that in his hands it would only decay and wither. Before he could stop his own power from taking over, it decayed in his hands, drying up as if it had been sitting in the sun for too long. He frowned, wondering what was so different about this flower and the sylleblossom Prompto had given him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Prompto said. He took the flower from Noctis and ran his hand over it. A moment later, the flower was back to its original state, only now Prompto had removed the thorns from the stem. He took the flower and tucked it behind Noctis’s ear, making him blush unexpectedly. “I can fix it if it’s the flowers. Animals are too hard. I can’t reverse that.”</p>
<p>“No one should be able to do that,” Noctis pointed out, amazed by Prompto’s power. Prompto looked at him with shock. “If you can do that and create wildlife in the World of Ruin, then I need your help. I’m trying to grow a forest for the animals you are sending over, but it’s been hit or miss. Do you think you could help me with that?”</p>
<p>“My father…” Prompto considered, looking around as if just speaking about him would summon him. “I would be willing to try, but my father isn’t one to let me out of the forest.”</p>
<p>“He can’t stop you if it’s a direct order from the king,” Noctis pointed out. Prompto looked at him with surprise, but then a smile blossomed across his face, lighting up Noctis’s entire life in just a short moment. It was completely unexpected, and Noctis felt himself slipping off of a precipice he couldn’t easily name. “If you want, I can talk to him about it.”</p>
<p>“I would really like that,” Prompto said. Noctis couldn’t help but be surprised by him. He was so much more than what he anticipated, someone who wasn’t afraid to approach him, talk to him, or even help him. What was with him?</p>
<p>“Are you for real?” Noctis blurted out, unable to help himself. Prompto looked startled and flushed. He bowed his head, looking at his hands that were fidgeting and took a step back. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Prompto said, quiet and demure, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Noctis realized his mistake too late, and he had the feeling that Verstael wasn’t as warm as a father as Prompto tried to say he was. “This is me. I’m sorry if it’s too much. I… I shouldn’t have done what I did. I realize that now. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Stop, please,” Noctis insisted. He stepped forward and took Prompto’s hand in both of his, grasping it tightly as he felt the warmth of his heat between his cold grasp. There was something that went through Noctis’s entire body, settling in the core of his soul, his mind so completely and totally as a loss for what his heart wanted. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant… How are you so perfect? How do you know exactly what to say? I’m half tempted to believe someone put you up to this, but your reactions are too genuine.”</p>
<p>“No one put me up to this,” Prompto said, his cheeks burning red as he looked at his hand in Noctis’s. “If anything, my father wants the opposite. He doesn’t want me talking to anyone. I just… I’m just being myself. It’s far from perfect.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re imperfect.” Noctis took one of his hands and cupped Prompto’s cheek where he had been struck. Prompto looked at him, eyes shimmering with tears he was fighting hard to hold back, and Noctis only gripped Prompto tighter with his other hand, his fingers clasping Prompto’s. “You are perfect to me.”</p>
<p>They stood still for a moment, both of them staring at each other with a certain longing that neither of them understood. Noctis didn’t know why he was telling Prompto he was perfect, he didn’t know why he didn’t want to let him go. All he knew was that he just wanted to be in his presence as much as possible and for as long as possible. Through the silence, Noctis leaned closer, Prompto’s lips drawing him in like a spell being woven around them both, threatening to tether them together forever.</p>
<p>Before he could kiss Prompto, though, a phone went off. Prompto’s eyes went wide, and he nearly jumped back from Noctis’s grasp, as if coming out of his reverie and into a panic. Noctis watched as Prompto took out his phone and looked at it, his concern obviously escalating. Without even having to ask, Noctis knew what was going on.</p>
<p>“My father is on his way,” Prompto said as he looked at Noctis. “I want you to stay, but if you do it’ll be really bad for us both. He’s very overprotective.”</p>
<p>Noctis felt like Verstael was more possessive than overprotective, but he didn’t say anything. Prompto was like a deer in the forest, ready to run and flee at any moment. His father had taught him to be afraid and to stay quiet. For him to not be afraid of Noctis and to be talking to him was in itself a fearful event. And Noctis had the impression that things could easily get dangerous with Verstael.</p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Noctis said with a nod. “And I will go and speak with my father. So you can help me without your father’s retribution. Wait for me. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded, but there were still tears in his eyes and panic in his features. Noctis could tell that Prompto didn’t expect him to return. What had Verstael done to condition his mind to be so afraid? Now that the veil of the masquerade was gone, the truth was too obvious for Noctis to ignore. And Prompto was afraid.</p>
<p>“I’ll wait,” Prompto replied. A single tear fell onto the ground, and a red flower with a black center sprouted from it. Noctis reached over and quickly wiped his tears away. He pressed his hand against the side of Prompto’s face, using his thumb to wipe away his tears, and kissed him on the forehead, his heart pounding wildly all the while. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon,” Noctis insisted, still holding onto Prompto. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Noctis pulled away from Prompto reluctantly, the rose stem still tucked behind his ear. As he left Prompto alone, he quickly made his way to the Citadel. It was the first time since he had been there since he was relegated to the underworld. It was the first time he had reason to request anything of his father, and once Regis saw the rose, he knew that he would only be too happy to oblige.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The flower that produces from Prompto's tears is the a red anemone. In Greek mythology it represents death or the act of forsaken love. </p>
<p>I am really enjoying writing this fic and all of the pining. I have some other chapters written and a lot of this is not only about finding one's family, but it is also about breaking free of expectations to be who the chocobros want to be... And that means for all of the guys they will have to find their own route to getting there. </p>
<p>Also most of my fics are heavily angsty so I'm not used to writing so much softness consecutively is a fresh change of pace. Thank you all for reading this, and I cannot wait to continue posting these chapters and seeing Prompto coming out of his shell and blossoming as the sunshine boy we know he is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio wakes up to find that his life has become a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered through the cabin windows, the birds outside chirping in welcome for the new day. Gladio opened his eyes, at first not remembering what had happened the night before. It all came back to him at once, and he frantically turned and looked to see if maybe it had all been some sort of hallucination. It wasn’t. Ignis was asleep in the bed next to him, looking just as gorgeous as he always did, maybe even more so. </p>
<p>Quietly, Gladio looked at Ignis for a short while, just enjoying the soft pout of his lips and his long lashes, before he got an idea. He knew that Ignis loved coffee, and it was something that he just so happened to know how to make. Making sure that he was light on his feet, Gladio gently got out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. It didn’t take long at all, and Gladio had a perfect cup just the way Ignis liked it ready to go.</p>
<p>He heard shuffling upstairs, and Gladio smiled brightly, thinking about how he somehow managed to have Ignis decide he was worth his while. It wasn’t that Ignis was the god of love. It was that it was Ignis, the one man that Gladio had adored and fallen for the moment he saw him. Knowing everything about him did little to ease his aching heart either. Resilient, intelligent, strong, kind… Everything about Ignis was perfect to Gladio, right down to his stubbornness and inability to compromise at times.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Gladio said after making his way upstairs, carrying an extra cup of coffee for himself. He felt his heart skip several beats. Ignis was laying in his bed, the sheets lying around him in a particular manner that only accentuated his curves and showed off just enough to make Gladio feel like he was staring at a divine sculpture. When Ignis opened his eyes and offered a languid smile, he realized that he was staring and coughed to clear his throat. “Coffee?”</p>
<p>“Mmm… You know me so well,” Ignis murmured, gratefully accepting the mug as he laid flat on his stomach still. Eventually he shifted and sat up, the sheets resting at the base of his hip, just barely covering what need be covered for Gladio not to end up in a cascade avalanche of thoughts about last night. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Gladio said, a bit nervously. He was anticipating Ignis telling him that this was merely a one night stand, a mistake on his part that was going to end today. But Ignis only sipped his coffee and stared out the bedroom window, his beauty captured in the filtering rays of sunlight that drifted into the room.</p>
<p>“I can see why you like living here,” Ignis said after a moment of silence. “It’s peaceful. Quiet. Beautiful.” He turned and looked at Gladio, a soft smile on his face that was almost sad. “Although it’s a bit lonely.”</p>
<p>“It’s not as lonely anymore,” Gladio offered, trying not to flush a bit at his words. How did Ignis unravel him so easily? Wasn’t he himself a fairly decent catch on Eos? But this was a god, and not just any god. He was the god of love. “With you here, that is.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiled wider at him before taking a sip of coffee and setting it on the bedside table. “Believe it or not, I don’t have many things in my room at the Citadel. Moving in shouldn’t be an issue.”</p>
<p>“You still want to?” Gladio asked, not hiding that he was at least a bit surprised. Part of him expected it to be a heat of the moment thing, for Ignis to wake up and realize his mistake and leave swiftly.</p>
<p>“Of course I still want to,” Ignis said, his brow furrowing in concern. “Gladio… What happened last night wasn’t just sex. We bonded and connected. Surely you felt that?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Gladio said, feeling his mouth go dry at the thought of upsetting Ignis. He was letting his own insecurities get the better of him. “I just thought I was imagining things. Or maybe chalked it up to that. Because you’re perfect and I’m-”</p>
<p>“A god,” Ignis finished for him. He reached over and held onto one of Gladio’s hands, turning it over and looking at the calloused fingers and palm. “I’m far from perfect. I’m stubborn and quick to judge for one. And when someone hurts someone that I love… Well, let’s just say not even Regis can protect them. I almost lost it on Regis himself when Noctis was assigned to the god of the dead.”</p>
<p>“You two have always been pretty close,” Gladio pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee so he didn’t sound too jealous. It was difficult not to be at least a little jealous. He had seen Ignis and Noctis together and how close they were. There were plenty of rumors going around the Citadel that Ignis and Noctis were secretly lovers, although Gladio knew that wasn’t true.</p>
<p>“He’s not exactly a brother to me,” Ignis nodded, sitting with his back against the headboard before he took his coffee in his hands again. He took another sip and closed his eyes, as if savoring the flavor. “This coffee is very well made. You have a real talent.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Gladio replied, smiling despite himself. He knew that so many doted over Ignis and wanted nothing more than to idolize and worship him. For Gladio, these were the moments he savored. The simple moments where he could see the joy and happiness etched on his features, the stubbornness that made others inevitably shy away. “I’ll make it for you whenever you want it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me,” Ignis laughed. He took another sip then smiled at Gladio with an adoration in his features that made Gladio’s heart leap and soar. “Anyway, Noctis and I have always been close. It’s a sort of platonic love that is stronger than blood ties or friendship. We were each other’s firsts but only because we didn’t want it to be someone like… Ravus or anyone like that. We’ve always just been close but we’re much better off not dating. Trust me. He’d drive me mad.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to come off as jealous,” Gladio tried, flushing red before he took a long drink of his own coffee. “I mean, I’ve been around you two long enough-ish to know that it’s not like that. It’s just good that you two have each other, I guess.”</p>
<p>Gladio didn’t really know what he was getting at, and he ran his hand through his hair anxiously. Luckily, Ignis smiled and indicated to Gladio to sit next to him. He obliged, and a moment later, Ignis was resting his head on his bare chest. Gladio smiled, his heart beating erratically, and he ran his free hand through Ignis’s soft hair. Since when had he become this insecure? Gladio knew. He was only like this towards Ignis.</p>
<p>“I don’t consider last night a mistake,” Ignis explained, still holding onto his cup of coffee. “Nor do I consider being with you to be a mistake. I made my choice, and I’m going to revel in it. There’s no need for us to be jealous or anxious. Not anymore. I just ask that you don’t treat me like the god of love and treat me like who I am.”</p>
<p>Gladio gently tilted Ignis’s chin upward so that Ignis was staring at him. “I could never treat you like anyone other than yourself.” He leaned forward and kissed Ignis, the taste of coffee light on both of their lips. </p>
<p>They continued to kiss, tongues grazing each other’s, savoring the taste of coffee and each other. There was a knock at the door, and Gladio pulled away. Try as he might, he couldn’t prevent himself from sighing heavily, wishing for once in his life that he could just have a singular day off from entertaining the gods’ foolish whims that required his effort.</p>
<p>“Tell them to go away,” Ignis pouted as Gladio got up. He grinned, unable to help himself. It was rather enjoyable to see Ignis’s petulant side, especially since he obviously couldn’t be that way around Noctis or anyone else.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” Gladio smiled. He kissed Ignis on the forehead before there was another knock on the door, this time a stronger pounding noise. Grumbling just a bit, Gladio made his way downstairs wearing nothing but his boxers and the tattoo on his back. He opened the door and saw Ravus staring at him, looking like he was about to snap at Gladio for taking his time to answer.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” Ravus snapped as he stormed inside, looking around at the cabin as if it was a dingy old cardboard box. “What took you so long to answer the door? One of the wheels on my chariot broke, although I have no clue how or why.”</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t break at all,” Gladio said with a frown, knowing that he had built them to last for an eternity. The only way they would come off would be through someone tampering with it. Gladio had an idea of who it could be, but he didn’t want to say anything about it just yet.</p>
<p>“Well it did,” Ravus snapped. “What are you going to do about it? I’m not paying for repairs when you promised me it’s supposed to last forever and-”</p>
<p>“Oh good morning Ravus,” Ignis said as he walked down the stairs from the loft, wearing nothing but silk tight black briefs and a silk white robe, lazily tied in the front so it revealed the love bites on his chest. “Would you like some coffee? Gladio makes it better than I’ve ever had it before. I’ll take another cup myself, if that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” Gladio replied as Ignis kissed him on the cheek and handed his mug back to him at the same time. Gladio turned around, very much aware of the shift of tension in the cabin as he poured another cup for Ignis and added a few extra touches to make it just the way Ignis liked it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Ravus asked, his tone both exasperated and shocked. “With… <i>him?!</i>”</p>
<p>“I thought it would be quite obvious,” Ignis said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Gladio turned around and handed him the cup of coffee, which was greeted by another kiss, this time on the lips. “I chose him.”</p>
<p>“This has to be some joke,” Ravus said, his disbelief palpable. “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you sense the shift last night?” Ignis inquired, a sly smile on his face. Gladio decided that he rather liked it when Ignis was being mischievously defiant. “Two more gods off the market? Although since you never really liked Gladio, I suppose you would’ve only sensed the one.”</p>
<p>“You <i>are</i> serious,” Ravus said, his eyes wide as he looked from Ignis to Gladio and back. “How could you pick him?!”</p>
<p>“Other than the fact that he’s nothing but prime tattooed muscle with gorgeous honey eyes?” Ignis pointed out, making Gladio flush a bit. He crossed his arms after setting his coffee cup down. “For one, he’s one of the hardest working gods in all the realms. He’s talented, gentle, caring, and while he might be quick to temper, it’s nowhere near dealing with your petty juvenile attitude. He doesn’t judge people based on their appearances or their past, and he certainly doesn’t act like a spoiled brat who is always running to someone else for assurance. And most of all, he actually loves me for me. Not for my status or power, but actually for me.”</p>
<p>“I…” Ravus looked from Ignis to Gladio again, clearly having a difficult time understanding why Ignis chose Gladio out of all the available gods. “How can you pick a demi?”</p>
<p>“He’s a god,” Ignis snapped, his defensive tone calm but very menacing. Gladio would not want to get into an argument with him. “Even if he was a demi-god, he would still be a better choice than you. And while we’re at it, the only way one of your chariot wheels would’ve fallen off is if someone tampered with it. So either you pay Gladio for his time as you’re supposed to or fix it yourself?”</p>
<p>The silence in the room spoke volumes to Ravus’s despair and embarrassment. Gladio knew he wasn’t despairing because of what Ignis had said; he was despairing because he had been bested by one of the most hated gods in the realms. The difference between Gladio and Ravus was that Gladio never considered it a competition to win Ignis. It was a privilege for him to have been given Ignis’s heart.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back with the proper recompense,” Ravus said, his voice thin and angry but unwilling to start another argument. He left without another word, leaving Gladio and Ignis alone once more.</p>
<p>“Ah, that felt good,” Ignis said after they were both sure he was gone. He picked up his coffee and sipped it as if nothing had happened. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now. What Ardyn sees in him, I’ll never know.”</p>
<p>“They might just be the type who love to hate each other,” Gladio suggested. Ignis nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>“I hate to do this to you, love, but I should really get to the Citadel and let Regis know I have made my choice,” Ignis said after a long moment of a silence and a deep sigh. “Before the rumors circulate and Ravus’s embarrassment is made worse by his own tongue.”</p>
<p>“Take your time,” Gladio replied. Ignis flicked his wrist and was immediately wearing a black suit with silver trim, something that was still gorgeous on him. His hair was slicked back in a pompadour, no longer disheveled, and he looked like he took an hour to get ready instead of a few seconds. “I could always go with you if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Best not for now,” Ignis replied, his lips pursed together in a rather dour expression. “I wouldn’t want a mob of gods coming after you, demanding to know what you did to seduce me.”</p>
<p>“Because who would’ve thought that treating you like you want to be treated and falling in love with you and not your power would be a tactic that works?” Gladio grumbled as he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s something they’ll never understand,” Ignis agreed. He kissed Gladio lightly on the lips once more before kissing him deeply, both of them getting lost in each other for a longer moment than strictly necessary. “I’ll be home soon. With my belongings.”</p>
<p>“There’s plenty of space here for us both,” Gladio murmured, running his hand over Ignis’s back, tracing his spine with his fingers before he kissed him again. “Please be safe. You never know what sort of mischief these gods will be up to.”</p>
<p>“With Aulea there, I’ll be fine,” Ignis assured him. “Please protect yourself while I’m gone. Swing that… hammer around, if you need to.”</p>
<p>Gladio grinned at Ignis’s wicked smile, kissing him once more before he made his way to the door. After Ignis left, Gladio turned and kept smiling to himself as he looked at the cup of coffee that Ignis had left behind. He didn’t notice it at the time, but there was a note under it that read:<i> I’ll be home soon, love. Wait for me.</i></p>
<p>“Damn, I love him,” Gladio exclaimed with a smile. He took the note and put it upstairs in a box that he kept hidden in his closet. It was a box of memories from his time on Eos, his time as a god, and all the things that made life worth living. Most of the mementos were of moments with him, Noctis, and Ignis. Gladio hoped there were many more to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis telling off Ravus was a lot of fun to write. xD</p>
<p>I love the idea of Ignis's stern and put together facade just falling away and he has a chance to fully be himself around Gladio, and it just makes Gladio love him all the more.</p>
<p>The inspiration for Ignis waking up and being all sexy and gorgeous and handed a coffee came from an artwork by Xhidaka, which you can see <a href="https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/post/190709063519/got-something-done-for-his-birthday-it-wasnt">here</a>.</p>
<p>I made some changes to fit the narrative of the story, but I just love the idea of Ignis and Gladio having a lazy morning and enjoying their time just talking in bed. (Bonus points for them being gods too.)</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading this! I know I thank you all every chapter, but every chapter I am genuinely grateful for all those who like to read my work. You guys are the best (unintentional FFXV reference but it's true).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The king has a proposition for Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto sat with Verstael in the meadow, his knees drawn to his chest as his father looked at him with concern. How could he explain to him that he had just spoken to Noctis and could nearly swear that Noctis was going to kiss him? How could he explain that Noctis <i>did</i> kiss him, albeit on the forehead? It was only a matter of time before Verstael found out, so why did the truth not come to him so easily anymore? Why couldn’t he tell him?</p>
<p>“Son,” Verstael began, taking Prompto’s worry and silence as a result of their conversation after the ball. “I love you. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I was so worried about you that I lost all sense of myself for a moment. And you disappeared from sight, so naturally I assumed the worst. Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Prompto ran his hand through the blade of grass, creating a small batch of the red anemones that had naturally formed from his tear earlier. Truthfully, Prompto didn’t expect Noctis to return. He had to admit that much to himself. He also had to recognize that he had already fallen hopelessly in love with him, likely at first sight. It was a recipe for disaster, and he kept telling himself that it was better that Noctis didn’t return. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I disobeyed you, papa,” Prompto said quietly, not daring to look at him in fear that Verstael would see the truth. He kept his focus trained on his feet, his toes wiggling in the blades of grass as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. “I didn’t know what to do, so I looked for a quiet place to hide. Noctis was there and… I should have known better.”</p>
<p>Tears came to his eyes, and his father immediately moved closer to him, embracing him warmly while Prompto remained still. “Oh, it’ll be alright, my dear. You are new to experiences like that and I should’ve had more patience. I love you. This wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>The words that Verstael said only made Prompto feel guilty. He wasn’t crying because of his father hurting him. He was crying because he had truly made a mistake. Verstael had been specific when he said to stay with him, and because he disobeyed he met Noctis and fell in love with him. Thanks to his ignorance, he had walked into a trap of his own device, and now he would be left to suffer alone, waiting for someone who would never return to him.</p>
<p>“Papa,” Prompto began, knowing that he had to tell his father the truth. Maybe he would have a remedy for a broken heart. Was there even such a thing? Would the god of love, Ignis, have it? “I have to tell you… I’m sorry, I-”</p>
<p>“Verstael my good friend!” came a voice at the edge of the meadow, thoroughly startling Prompto out of his tears. They stood up quickly as Regis entered the meadow with Aulea. Noctis was just behind them, startling Prompto and Verstael alike. <i>He came back.</i> Most gods would wait centuries before something so big happened. Did this mean that Noctis might like him too?</p>
<p>“Your majesties,” Verstael said, clearly flustered. He bowed, just as Prompto did, although his eyes lingered on Noctis the entire time. The god of the dead was darkness in every aspect that Prompto was light, and he found himself so impeccably drawn to him that he couldn’t just let go. “What brings the three of you here so suddenly?”</p>
<p>Regis was beaming, and Noctis looked like he had rolled his eyes so many times already that they nearly fell out of his head. Aulea, however, was staring past Verstael as he stepped forward, looking directly at Prompto. He flushed red and bowed his head, keeping himself small and quiet, wondering what her intensity was from. Maybe she could see into Prompto’s heart and saw that he had already fallen in love with Noctis. Maybe she saw that and found him wanting.</p>
<p>“You struck him,” Aulea said as Regis began to speak. There was a silence in the forest, and Prompto immediately reached his hand up and pressed his palm against the bruise that had blossomed there.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Verstael said. Prompto glanced from Noctis to Verstael, suddenly worrying that his father was in trouble all because he had spoken to Noctis. “Yes. Unfortunately, I lost myself a bit last night. Prompto and I were just talking about it, and he has forgiven me after my apologies, your majesty. I beg your forgiveness as well.”</p>
<p>Aulea went to say something, but Regis interrupted her this time. “Come now, my dear. He has apologized. No harm, no foul. Besides, we are here for happy news! Glad tidings and the like! Let us not worry about the past.”</p>
<p>“Happy news, your majesty?” Verstael asked. Prompto lowered his hand and fidgeted with his fingers as he didn’t dare look at his father. Verstael turned his attentions to Noctis.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aulea continued, smooth and perfect as if she had never been upset by Prompto’s bruised cheek in the first place. “My son is in need of assistance, and your son will be of great help.”</p>
<p>“Prompto?” Verstael asked, turning and looking at his son skeptically. Prompto kept his gaze fixated on his feet, but he could feel his father practically burning holes into him as he stared. “What could my son possibly provide the god of the dead, your majesty?”</p>
<p>“Noctis is attempting to build a forest in the World of Ruin,” Aulea explained. “He thinks that Prompto may be of great help. Especially since he was able to successfully and easily create a flower last night at the ball. I think this is an excellent opportunity for him, and he would be remiss not to accept it.”</p>
<p>“This is certainly a decision that would require some forethought, your majesties,” Verstael said. His discomfort was apparent to Prompto. “The World of Ruin is quite dangerous and-”</p>
<p>“Only if he goes into the catacombs,” Noctis interrupted. Prompto glanced at him again, noticing just how intense his eyes were at that moment. “Those are off limits to anyone but me and a few reapers I can trust. The rest is quite peaceful and calm.”</p>
<p>“Prompto needs the experience anyway,” Regis admonished Verstael. “He needs a chance to spread his wings and fly. Let him really see where his powers can take him.”</p>
<p>“It’s up to Prompto, your majesties,” Verstael said through gritted teeth. He turned and glared at Prompto. “Son? The choice is yours.”</p>
<p><i>Choose wisely.</i> Prompto didn’t have to be told explicitly that his father didn’t want him to go. It would have been so easy to decline, to say that he wasn’t interested, if Noctis wasn’t there. But he was there, and the allure and temptation to be near him was too great. All he wanted was to be as close to the god of the dead as possible. As much as he recognized that he had already fallen for Noctis, an unsettled part of him wondered if maybe he was strange for it. Perhaps. He didn’t quite care enough to stop it.</p>
<p>“I would like to help,” Prompto said softly, not daring to look at his father. When he glanced at Noctis and saw the smile on his face, he flushed bright red. “Although, I don’t know how much help I will be.”</p>
<p>“Fantastic!” Regis said as he banged his cane on the ground. Despite being in the soft grass, it let out a thunderous boom. “It is decided then! Prompto will help Noctis build the forest in the World of Ruin. From this point on he will be living with Noctis in the World of Ruin until the task is complete.”</p>
<p>“What?!” everyone asked at the same time, even Aulea. It was Verstael who continued as Prompto stared in wide eyed disbelief, noticing how even Noctis was shocked at the judgment. “Your majesty, my son hasn’t been out of this forest save for last night. It’s the only home he knows. Having him live in the World of Ruin for an indeterminate amount of time would be too harsh on him.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to put the breaks on that one too,” Aulea said, her eyes flashing angrily at Verstael. “He’s not a prisoner, Regis. He’s a god. Let him live where he wants and go where he wants.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Regis said with a sigh. “Prompto will live where he wants, do what he wants, and go where he wants but will be assigned to helping Noctis in the World of Ruin. Although I do recommend he live there for the sake of convenience.”</p>
<p>With one more thunderous bang of his cane, the previous order was nullified and Prompto was given his task. It was as close as he had come to being a god with assignment, but he still hadn’t been given any official title yet. While Prompto was excited for it and excited to know that he could participate and help Noctis, his father looked livid. He could tell behind his smiling expression that his eyes were nearly downright murderous.</p>
<p>“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto said, knowing that either he or his father had to say something before it became awkward and clearly unwanted. “I will do my best to honor Noctis and the World of Ruin.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Regis mused, offering him a wink that made him flush red. What had Noctis told him? Luckily, Aulea was already tugging at Regis’s arm, pulling him away.</p>
<p>“You two figure out what needs to be packed and transported there so he can do his work,” Aulea said with a smile as she hurried Regis along. “Come on now. Don’t you have to go and torture your brother about something?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Regis laughed as they walked away. “About that stupid wheel of Ravus’s. That man, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Have fun dears,” Aulea encouraged them. She looked at Verstael, a warning look if there ever was one. “And make sure you are all respective of the new order from the king.”</p>
<p>Before Prompto could even think about saying something, Aulea and Regis were gone. He looked between Noctis and his father, wondering who he should apologize to first, although he wasn’t exactly sure why he had to apologize to Noctis. Maybe for not believing that he would come back? It made his heart pound in near disbelief that Noctis had not only come back, but he had come back so quickly for him.</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Verstael said politely, although his voice sounded angry, his lips spread into a thin line. “I would like a moment alone with my son to discuss this. So he is better prepared for his duties.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Noctis said with a shrug. He walked over to a boulder and sat down, clearly able to still see them. When Verstael gave him another look, Noctis merely crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. It was clear that he wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>“Come with me, son,” Verstael snapped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with him. Prompto looked back at Noctis, worried about what might happen, but his father only took him to the opposite end of the meadow where it would be difficult for Noctis to hear. “What is this, Prompto?! I leave you alone for just a few minutes and you’re suddenly condemned to the World of Ruin?! What have you done?!”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t know what to say. Could he honestly tell his father that he didn’t do anything? That wasn’t exactly true, was it? He danced with Noctis, gifted him a flower, and then another at the meadow, spoke to him, and he even dared to fall in love. When given the opportunity to tell them that he wasn’t interested in helping Noctis, he didn’t take it. He didn’t turn down the offer, and he didn’t <i>want</i> to turn down the offer. While he knew he could never have Noctis, he at least could have this, right?</p>
<p>“I-I-” Prompto began, trying to find the right words to say. He had never seen his father so wild before, never seen him so angry or upset. Even last night he wasn’t as upset as he was right now.</p>
<p>“I what?! You better explain yourself right now!” Verstael nearly shouted. He gripped Prompto’s upper arms tightly, making Prompto whimper in pain.</p>
<p>“Papa, it hurts,” Prompto pleaded as his fingers and nails dug into his skin. “I didn’t mean to. I just want to help and-”</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough,” Noctis said smoothly as he interrupted, suddenly right next to them. Verstael glared at him, but his anger quickly dissolved. No one would dare stay angry at the god of the dead himself. “You’re hurting him. And he doesn’t deserve it. Did the queen’s warning mean nothing to you?”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t realize that Aulea pointing out that he had been struck was a warning, but Verstael seemed to know it quite well. He released Prompto and took a step back, his hands in the air. That’s when Prompto realized that he had tears in his eyes from the pain and fear, and he quickly wiped them away before they fell. The last thing he wanted was to appear so weak in front of someone so strong.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Verstael said as he looked between them both. He reached out to take Prompto’s hand in his. Prompto attempted to take a step back, but his father was faster. “Please forgive me, son. I didn’t realize how hard I was gripping you.”</p>
<p>“I’d like you to stay with me in the palace for the week,” Noctis said to Prompto before he could reply to his father. “Just to get a feel for the realm, understand what I’m looking for, all of that business stuff. You’ll have your own room and everything. The only thing you can’t do is go to the catacombs. As I said, few are allowed there for very specific reasons. What do you say? Are you up for it?”</p>
<p>Prompto thought about how angry his father was now and how angry he would be after Noctis was gone. Even more than wanting to spend time with Noctis, he didn’t want to incur his father’s wrath. Yet, he already had incurred his wrath just for doing so many simple things, including going along with what Regis had asked of him. What would he be in for if he stayed now and had to return every day from his work?</p>
<p>“I will do my best,” Prompto said nervously, looking between Noctis and his father. “I hope I don’t disappoint you.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Noctis replied with a smile. “If you have anything you need to pack for the week, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything.” Prompto looked at his father, hoping that he could forgive him for his disobedience. He couldn’t disobey the king of the gods after all. “Father, I hope you can forgive me.”</p>
<p>“You have an order to obey,” Verstael said in monotone, his voice betraying nothing of how he was truly feeling. Prompto reached out to him, but Verstael took a step back and looked away. “Don’t come crawling back when things go wrong.”</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m only going to be gone a week,” Prompto tried, but his father wasn’t listening anymore. Prompto stared at him, frowning in concern, not knowing what to do. He looked at Noctis helplessly, who was frowning. “If… If I stay here instead, will that be okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Noctis said, but Prompto thought he didn’t look too happy with that idea either. A feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him as he looked between his father and someone he had fallen for so readily. Noctis didn’t look upset, but was he really? What retribution would be worse, his father’s or Noctis’s? “I still need you to come with me so I can show you the ropes.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Prompto agreed. He looked at his father, who seemed extremely pleased with the change of mind that he had. Was it all just a way to get him to stay? “I’ll be back later, papa.”</p>
<p>“My dear boy,” Verstael whispered as he hugged him tightly. “Don’t let him touch you. If he’s anything like his father, he will sooner fuck you and leave you than love you. Mark my words.”</p>
<p>Verstael smiled as he pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Prompto could only stare at him in concern, wondering what his father knew about Noctis that he was unaware of. There wasn’t time to consider it. Noctis offered his hand to Prompto, who took it uncertainly, very much aware of the beautiful chill he received each time he touched him. The smile on Verstael’s face fell away in that instant, but it was too late to say anything. A moment later, they were instantly in the World of Ruin, on the steps of the palace.</p>
<p>“It’s still just as beautiful as before,” Prompto breathed as he looked out at the world, noticing how the souls passing by smiled and bowed before Noctis, who only gave them a nod of acknowledgement. “They really respect you.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to make a better place for them,” Noctis explained. Prompto turned and looked at him. “I wanted to make a better place for the people on Eos before I was sent here. So now I’m here, making their afterlife better. Come on. I’ll show you what the place really looks like when my dad hasn’t ruined it with his parties.”</p>
<p>“S-Sure,” Prompto replied, feeling extremely underdressed as he followed Noctis inside the palace. He was dressed as a spring god, wearing short white robes with flowers adorning them and absolutely no shoes. If anything, he looked disheveled, and he knew his feet were dirty. Following Noctis, dressed in a full black suit, he felt like he needed to pause and at least look more decent for him. </p>
<p>“Do you own any suits or anything like that?” Noctis asked, making Prompto blush as he looked down at his dirty feet, following just behind the god of the dead. He wondered if he had read his mind.</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto replied honestly. “I could always create one for while I’m here.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis shrugged, making Prompto feel woefully out of his depth. “You can wear whatever you want here. I’m not going to tell you how to dress or anything. I was just curious.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded as he followed him, hurrying along and trying to memorize all of the places that Noctis was pointing out. It was difficult. He never considered himself particularly bright, even if he did read a lot. He wasn’t created to be the god of libraries, after all. He was going to be the god of spring, whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“This is the top floor,” Noctis continued as he made his way up the final flight of steps. Prompto wondered how he was never out of breath with climbing so many steps then realized it was the exact reason why he had been able to keep up when he ran. “It’s my room.”</p>
<p>“The entire floor?” Prompto asked in surprise. Noctis smiled and opened the double doors once they were at the top of the steps, the black obsidian gleaming beautifully in the blue light. He followed Noctis inside the huge loft, beautiful and modern in every sense of the word. As he followed him into the room, he saw a small kitten trotting up to them. Happily, Prompto dropped to his knees and laughed as the kitten proceeded to climb all over him and lick him. “Hello little one! I thought I’d never see you again!”</p>
<p>“You remember him?” Noctis asked, the surprise evident. Prompto laughed as Carbuncle licked his face then settled on his shoulder while he stood back up.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t forget Carbuncle,” Prompto explained. “He was one of the first I helped, and I felt so terrible for it. He was just so small and sick.”</p>
<p>“How do you know his name is Carbuncle?” Noctis asked in surprise as Prompto followed him through the spacious area, looking at how beautiful and expansive everything was.</p>
<p>“He told me,” Prompto replied, earning a skeptical look from Noctis. “Cats are the types of animals to choose their names. You never chose it. He chose it and you picked up on it. Not many other animals do it, but cats are particular.” He flushed red when he realized Noctis was staring at him. “It’s something that you pick up when living in the forests.”</p>
<p>“Alright there, Carbuncle,” Noctis said with a laugh. He smiled as he stopped walking and pet Carbuncle on the head, still on Prompto’s shoulder. Standing close, when Noctis’s gorgeous eyes looked at him, his breath practically caught in his throat. “Do you really want to stay with your dad? Or did you just say that because you were worrying about upsetting him?”</p>
<p>Prompto looked down at his feet, trying to find the right words to say. “It’s not that I don’t love my father. I just…”</p>
<p>“Want to breathe?” Noctis asked. Prompto bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Don’t worry about it. If you want to stay here, the place is yours. For as long as you want. I know what it’s like to have overbearing parents. Although my parents never hit me.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t mean to,” Prompto tried, although he was frowning. “He’s never done it before… He promised not to do it again.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Noctis considered, but he didn’t say anything else. “Anyway, as promised I can show you to your room. The loft here actually has a spare room so you don’t have to get lost just trying to find your way to bed.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Prompto said, a sudden heat creeping up his neck and to his ears. “So we would be sleeping on the same floor?”</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?” Noctis asked, looking at Prompto with a smoulder that made him turn bright red against his will. Prompto expected Noctis to scoff at him, but then Noctis flushed red as well, leaving them both to glance away from each other quickly. He couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis was worried about what thoughts Prompto was having, and he felt even more embarrassed for it. “It’s a private room, but if you’re unhappy with it-”</p>
<p>“N-No, it’s fine,” Prompto interrupted, ignoring the racing of his heart. He told himself that just because Noctis wanted him to sleep in a separate room on the same floor didn’t mean that he was attracted to him. It was all an act to get him to help out, and he had to remember that. Besides, some gods were just very affectionate. Perhaps Noctis was one of them. He didn’t think so, though.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Noctis agreed with a nod. He showed him the rest of the top floor, including the spacious room Prompto would be staying in. Everything was beautiful, everything was relatively untouched, and everything was black. “So that’s the place. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Prompto admitted. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to just have things that are black and not so colorful like I’m told I have to be. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to dress in black.”</p>
<p>“You can start now, you know,” Noctis pointed out. “You can wear whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Prompto blushed and looked at his clothes. With a small flick of his wrist, his robes turned black. A thrill went through him, and he immediately felt far more comfortable, even if traditional robes were not his favorite. “I figured I could start here. How does it look?”</p>
<p>Noctis was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating something that made it difficult to speak. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he should have just kept his clothing as it already was. Prompto shifted uncertainly, waiting for Noctis to say something. Had Prompto already messed up enough to have him send him home?</p>
<p>“It looks very good on you,” Noctis finally said, his voice taught as if he was trying to choke the words out. Carbuncle jumped down and trotted out, apparently done with the conversation. “Why don’t you get settled into your room and I’ll call Verstael? That way he can’t get that mad at you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Prompto said, nodding in response. He was still a bit perplexed by Noctis’s response. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Prompto made his way to the room that he was staying in and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he had messed up, but Noctis hadn’t kicked him out yet. It was the start of a new direction to his life, and Prompto was going to take advantage of it as much as he could. It didn’t matter to him that it was the World of Ruin, and he loved the idea of just being near Noctis. Silently, he hoped that he would have a lot of time ahead of him to help Noctis build the forest. He hoped to spend as much time as he could, dreaming that his life could turn out differently. Prompto knew it wouldn’t, but he could at least hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shitposting for this chapter because I can't help it:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regis: So.... You met someone huh *wink wink wink*<br/>Aulea: Shut up, Regis!.... So, Noctis.... You met someone huh? :3<br/>Noctis: Why me? Why me?!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Prompto: How does this look?<br/>Noctis: *trying to suppress his boner* Good. Really good</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Verstael: I need a moment alone with my son<br/>Noctis: *takes out hilariously large binoculars, sits two inches away* Okay</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Regis: So Prompto... Do you want my son *shows him off a-la Will Smith meme style*<br/>Noctis: WHY ME?!<br/>Prompto:.... 0___0 I am in over my head</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Aulea: You struck him. *takes out frying pan, Tangled style* NOW I STRIKE YOU<br/>Verstael: *gets punted out of Tenebrae*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis makes some discoveries and shows Prompto the forest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis stared at Carbuncle as he sat on the edge of his bed, wondering what exactly he was doing. When Prompto had changed his robes to black it awakened something in him that he thought would be dormant for the rest of his long life, and he had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. <i>Fuck, Noct. You would’ve kissed him and had him then and there if he let you, wouldn’t you? You’re just like your father. Get it together.</i></p>
<p>Sighing, he took out his phone and dialed Verstael’s number, something Regis just happened to give him when he made his appearance at the Citadel. That had been one of the most horrifying experiences to date, and Noctis didn’t want to deal with his father’s innuendos or suggestions anymore than he wanted to be there. The worst part was that his father was right. He was attracted to Prompto, enamored by him, and Prompto likely so far out of his league that he was only deluding himself.</p>
<p>“How can I help, Noctis?” Verstael asked as he answered the phone, his voice smooth like he hadn’t gotten violent with his son. “I do apologize if Prompto is a bit flighty and has gotten carried away already. He can be quite <i>nymph-like</i> since he grew up around them. You understand. I don’t mind taking him back to the forests of Tenebrae if he has already become a nuisance.”</p>
<p>“It’s the opposite actually,” Noctis said, wondering just what kind of parent Verstael was. Why did he want Prompto under thumb so much that Prompto didn’t even have a chance to build his own life? “He has decided to stay here the week for now. If anything changes I will let you know.”</p>
<p>“Now see here,” Verstael said, an edge to his voice that amused Noctis. What was he going to do? Threaten the god of the dead? “My son is fragile. He is a wilting flower that needs to be tended to carefully. He is younger than you and more naive. I do not wish to see his heart broken because he thought the first god that came along and smiled at him actually cares about him. There are many, starting from the top, who would sooner leave him than love him. If he were to fall in love with someone like, say, the <i>king</i>, then he would be setting himself up for failure. It is not something he would be able to recover from.”</p>
<p>Noctis was surprised by the admission. He would understand where Verstael was coming from a bit more if he ignored the fact that Verstael had struck his own son for disobeying him. Prompto was likely a lot stronger than his father believed he was. Still, the way that Verstael had picked at a gash in his heart, of being just like his father, stung. If he wasn’t careful, he would walk right into a trap.</p>
<p>“Prompto has made the decision to stay,” Noctis said, his tone serious and calm. “As such, I am inclined to honor the command set forth by the king of the gods.”</p>
<p>There was a stony silence between them, and Noctis knew that he had hit a nerve. If the king commanded it, they could not go against his wishes. That included letting Prompto do what he wanted. Of course, it could be taken to the extreme at any moment, but Prompto didn’t seem like the irrational type. Maybe a bit easy to manipulate, but Noctis wasn’t in the business of manipulating the god he loved.</p>
<p><i>Wait. Love? No. That’s not possible. Fuck.</i> With little ceremony, he wished Verstael well and hung up the phone, putting his face in his hands as he thought about it. There was no way he fell in love with Prompto just like that. True love was something that was reserved for those who belonged in the Citadel, gods who belonged in the light of the realms. Love wasn’t something that he would be given.</p>
<p>“Ignis,” Noctis said after calling him on the phone. “I have a question. It’s kind of serious and-”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re in love,” Ignis replied, knowing exactly why he was calling. He didn’t sound amused or upset. It was business for him, just a matter-of-fact dealing. “I wish you the best of luck.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Noctis groaned. He ended the call and looked at Carbuncle, who was still staring at him. “What did I do to deserve this?”</p>
<p>Carbuncle meowed as if he was trying to respond then stood up and stretched lazily before walking away. Noctis groaned again, running his hand over his face as if attempting to wipe away what he was feeling. “Fucking Ignis. Couldn’t he have had me fall in love with a reaper or something? What was he thinking?”</p>
<p>Noctis knew it wasn’t entirely up to him, not really. Fate had a cruel way of weaving its magic, and Ignis had once described it as a feeling that something was drawing two souls together. If he didn’t follow through with the feeling, then he would get physically ill until he fixed it. Whatever magic had been granted to them as gods was also a force they had to abide, just as Noctis had to be the god of the dead.</p>
<p>Letting out another sigh, Noctis got up and made his way over to Prompto’s room, his heart thudding in his chest with a nervous anticipation he had never experienced with anyone else. Uncertain and unsteady, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, almost hoping that Prompto was asleep. But there was a soft shuffling from within, and a moment later Prompto opened the door. </p>
<p>“Hey um…” Noctis began, pausing to cough as if clearing his throat. He needed a moment longer to collect his thoughts, the very presence of Prompto enough to send his mind reeling. “Did you want to check out what I have of the forest so far or…?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Prompto replied with a small smile. He looked nervous. Had he already figured out that Noctis was in love with him? Was Prompto reciprocating? Ignis had only told him that he had fallen in love. He didn’t specify if Prompto loved him in return.</p>
<p>He stepped out from behind the door, and Noctis did everything in his power not to stand and stare open mouthed. Prompto was wearing a finely fitted all black suit without the jacket. His hair was styled, and each curve of his body was highlighted within the contours of the suit. How Prompto had managed to arrange such a tantalizing outfit was beyond him. It was so perfect, so fitting. The vest alone was enough to make the fine lines of Prompto’s back and torso so perfectly framed that Noctis found himself staring.</p>
<p>“Is this alright?” Prompto asked uncertainly. “I tried it with the suit jacket, but I liked it better like this.”</p>
<p>“No, it looks really good,” Noctis recovered quickly, his mind wandering to the thought of pulling Prompto into his arms and kissing him. This was dangerous. Noctis was the god of the dead. He had to keep his wits about him, and yet Prompto was weaving a spell of his own without even knowing it. “You made a really good choice. Come on. The forests aren’t going to build themselves.”</p>
<p>They walked together at a reasonable pace, Noctis’s heart beating rapidly the entire time. He knew he was being awkward, but he didn’t know what else to say. Did he ask him about his life, his interests? Did he tell Prompto that he thought he was gorgeous? Maybe that was coming on a bit too strong. Noctis had never experienced this before, and he found himself too far out of his depth. </p>
<p>“Is there anything you really want in the forest?” Prompto asked, the moment Noctis opened his mouth to think of a random question. The blond flushed red, his freckles dancing on his skin like summer wheat dancing in a field beneath the sun. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re fine,” Noctis tried, running his hand through the back of his shoulder-length hair in an attempt to settle his nerves. “I didn’t really have anything important to say anyway. Um… Forest, right. Just whatever the animals need, I guess. I uhh… I like to fish, but I haven’t gone since I got sent here. I don’t know if that’d even be possible in this realm.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best,” Prompto asserted with a nod. He looked determined, focused, and Noctis felt foolish for being so nervous and awkward around him. While he was focused on doing his job, Noctis was focused on making a fool of himself. “I’ve never done this before, so I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it. I mean, it’s different creating in Eos.”</p>
<p>“You easily created the sylleblossom at the ball,” Noctis pointed out. “Without even thinking about it, it looks like.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes… That…” Prompto looked away from Noctis, flushed red to his ears and down his neck. “It’s easier when there’s some sort of emotion behind it. I guess. I don’t know exactly how it works. It just… does.”</p>
<p>“Well how did you learn to do it?” Noctis asked him, his mind quickly turning to how that question could’ve been construed as something lewd. He flushed red, trying to ignore the perplexed look on Prompto’s face. “I mean, your dad had to teach you how to do what you do, right? How did he teach you?”</p>
<p>Prompto glanced down and away as they descended the steps outside the palace, heading towards the forest. Before Prompto could respond, he tripped, heading towards falling down the rest of the steps and hurting himself. Noctis quickly caught him, both arms instinctively wrapping around his waist, and he pulled him straight and righted him.</p>
<p>Yet even when Prompto was standing up straight again, in no danger of falling, Noctis didn’t pull away. He felt compelled to hold onto him, to draw him in closer, the heat from the god startlingly alluring and overwhelming. The brush of his pant legs against Noctis’s, the feel of the small of his back, the strength of his blush. All of it was beckoning Noctis to hold on tightly and never let go, lest he lose him forever.</p>
<p>“Um… Noctis?” Prompto asked, startling him from his reverie. It was Noctis’s turn to flush red, and he released Prompto with a mumble of apology. For the god of the dead, Noctis felt like he was entirely out of his depth around Prompto.</p>
<p>They continued on their way, taking a car with a driver as Noctis usually did to travel further distances. There was another awkward silence, all conversation forgotten in place of a tension that Noctis had never felt before. The driver even looked at them in his rearview mirror skeptically, but he didn’t say anything thankfully. After a few moments, Prompto struck up the conversation from where they left off while he looked out the window at the world around him.</p>
<p>“My father would just demand that I do it,” Prompto said quietly. “If I didn’t do it right, then he’d scold me and tell me to perfect it.”</p>
<p>“What would happen if you didn’t do it?” Noctis asked him, concerned and understanding him just a bit more.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Prompto replied softly. “I never didn’t do it. I guess… there was no option not to do it. Or, I guess I didn’t want to find out what would happen if I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, trying to work out just what Prompto had been dealing with as Verstael’s son. He understood wanting to please his father better than anyone; he himself had wanted to do whatever his father asked of him. But there was an inherent difference. Noctis was never afraid of his father, he never hated the role he was given because his father never threatened him into submission. There was never a desire to run and find something else. Noctis had just accepted his fate and had found a way to live peacefully, although he was alone. Prompto was being forced to do something out of fear, and Noctis didn’t doubt that Verstael would be willing to follow through with whatever vague threats he made. </p>
<p>“I don’t want this to be something that makes you feel scared not to do well,” Noctis indicated as the car pulled up to the struggling forest. Everything about it was as ghostly as the visages of the souls there, save for the forest being entirely blue and nearly transparent, just as most of the food of the realm was. It was the type of vegetation that the animal souls could consume. “I want you to enjoy this and make it something you want to do.”</p>
<p>“I do want to do this,” Prompto expressed as they both got out and looked at the forest. His eyes were scanning it as if he was already calculating what he needed to do. “I… I’ve never made forestry like this.”</p>
<p>Noctis watched as Prompto walked to the edge of the forest and crouched down, touching the plant. “It’s food for the animals if they want it. They don’t need it, but a lot of the souls prefer to keep their routines, and animals are mostly instinct driven. If someone who didn’t belong here ate any food made from this place then they would have to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Forever?” Prompto asked as he looked at him. “Would they never be able to leave?”</p>
<p>“They could travel the realms,” Noctis explained. “But they would have to return back here. I don’t know for how long they’d be able to travel since no one’s done it, and I was put in charge of the place. I try not to let living souls here.”</p>
<p>Noctis gave Prompto a smile, which he reciprocated. It was genuine, warm, and Noctis had the sense that he understood very easily that he meant it as a compliment. Prompto was really the only one he invited to live here. Even Ignis and Gladio, his best friends, didn’t have that privilege. Noctis should’ve realized before he called Ignis that he had fallen in love. It was a very irrational thing for him to invite Prompto to stay there.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Prompto said. He stood up and looked at the forest before walking over to Noctis. “Did you create this?”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, knowing that he had pretty much failed the animal spirits there. “I know that it’s pretty shitty, honestly. But I did what I could.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s good,” Prompto said, although Noctis got the sense that he was just pitying him. “I actually think I will need your help. I can’t create vegetation like this. The flower I gave you was a sylleblossom like on Eos, just yellow and eternal. I can’t make these on my own.”</p>
<p>“How do I do that?” Noctis asked. He had no clue where to even start, but this all seemed to be instinctual to Prompto. </p>
<p>Prompto took Noctis’s hand in his, the warmth of his fingertips sending a chill through his body. When he looked at the flush on Prompto’s face, Noctis couldn’t help but think that maybe he felt it too. Ignis was in for a world of hurt if he was going to make Noctis fall in love with someone who didn’t love him in return. He knew it happened, but there were so many moments that Noctis could’ve sworn that Prompto felt something for him.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Prompto asked him. Noctis didn’t know what he had to be ready for, but he nodded nonetheless. Prompto stared back out at the forest and held out his free hand, palm facing the ethereal woods.</p>
<p>Noctis looked out at the forest as he felt a power coursing through him that was both his own and not his at all. It was the power of death mingled with a very forceful lifeforce, something so strong that it could rival what Noctis could do. It surprised him, and he looked at Prompto in shock, wondering if he knew just how powerful he was. Yet Prompto was focused on creating the forest, his brow sheen with sweat.</p>
<p>Looking back out at the forest, Noctis was shocked to see it growing and expanding, the flowers and trees blossoming in an instant. It extended outward, healing the ones that were already struggling to grow and giving more lush foliage than what Noctis could ever provide. Everything was perfect, beautiful, and exactly what Noctis needed for the animals to thrive. It wasn’t yet big enough, but it was a decent start.</p>
<p>“Prompto?” Noctis asked as Prompto dropped his hand, his legs trembling as if he was about to collapse. Noctis caught him around the waist before he did, looking at him in concern. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never done that much area at once,” Prompto explained with a smile, his hands on Noctis’s biceps as his legs continued to tremble. “I’m good. Just weak.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to push yourself so much,” Noctis pointed out to him. He smiled nonetheless, taken by how hard Prompto had tried. Was it because he wanted to help in general, or was there something more to it? He noticed the flip of Prompto’s hair and reached up, touching it lightly without trying to fuss with it. “I love how your hair does that.”</p>
<p>Prompto blushed, his eyes glancing down at first before they looked back up at Noctis. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as if he thought better of it. Or perhaps there wasn’t anything to say in response. Noctis noticed the way that his lips pouted naturally, and he was tempted to just kiss him then and there.</p>
<p>But Noctis was reminded of Verstael’s words, cutting him like a knife. The thought of being like his father when it came to having a lover made him hesitate. He didn’t want to be like that, and he didn’t know if this was a love that was meant to last. What if he loved Prompto until they got together, only to find that he was just like his father and fell out of love just as quickly? He couldn’t do that to Prompto, and he wouldn’t allow himself to be like his father.</p>
<p>“We should get back to the palace so you can rest,” Noctis said, although his heart ached at the thought of even letting Prompto go. He helped guide Prompto back to the car, where the driver suspiciously looked everywhere but at Noctis. Half tempted to roll his eyes, Noctis ignored it and helped Prompto into the car.</p>
<p>“I should be okay in a couple minutes,” Prompto assured him, although he still was shaky. Noctis noticed that there was a glow about him that naturally came from him using his power and exerting it more. It happened to all the gods, each one emitting their own hue. Prompto’s was yellow, like sunshine. Noctis’s was black. “That was really amazing.”</p>
<p>“That’s all your doing,” Noctis pointed out with a smile. There was an excitement emanating from Prompto that he found it infectious. It felt like he was actually seeing who Prompto was, and he completely loved it.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Prompto said. He managed to turn completely towards Noctis, animated and enthralled. “I’ve been able to do some cool things up on Eos, but nothing compares to that. It felt like all of me and all of you were together. It was completely amazing! I don’t think I could’ve done that in a million years without your help. Have other gods been able to do stuff like that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Noctis considered, now that the question was posited to him. He thought about how his parents were never quite in sync. His mother was kind and passionate but also wrathful and resentful. His father was frivolous and never really worried about anything except when the moment came when he had to make a decision. Although his decisions were typically wise and just, his parents weren’t exactly a perfect match.</p>
<p>“Do you…” Prompto paused, as if the question was particularly embarrassing to ask. “Do you think that it’s because we just figured it out? Or maybe because we have some sort of connection?”</p>
<p>Noctis felt a heat in his body as Prompto looked down and away from him, the question very personal. There was no way that Prompto didn’t feel something towards him, right? Prompto was giving him some very obvious signals now, and Noctis couldn’t deny that. However much he understood it, he couldn’t just act and reach towards him, kiss him and take him into his arms. He wanted to, but Verstael’s words still caught him off guard. He didn’t want to hurt Prompto at all.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Noctis replied honestly. Prompto’s expression turned forlorn. “But I really hope it’s because we have a connection.”</p>
<p>Prompto looked up at him and smiled, a bright and genuine smile without any fear. It made Noctis’s heart feel full to burst, and it also made his heart ache. He wanted to give Prompto something he had never had before. Noctis wanted to give him a chance to be himself, to express himself freely without fear as he did now. Carefully, he took Prompto’s hands in his, the desire reaching down to the very core of him.</p>
<p>“I love the feeling of connecting with you,” Noctis said, a boldness within him growing, even though he didn’t have a clue what he was doing. “I hope you stay as long as you want to so we can become close friends.”</p>
<p>For a split second, Noctis could’ve sworn someone punched Prompto in the gut. He looked like he was in physical pain for such a brief moment in time that Noctis thought perhaps he had drained even more of his energy than anticipated. But a moment later his smile was back, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. It was guarded once more, like he was before they had gone to the forest.</p>
<p>“I look forward to it,” Prompto said, his voice oddly reserved. “I am honored to be considered your friend.”</p>
<p>Noctis had a sudden sense that he had just messed up something, although he couldn’t quite figure out what it was exactly. All he knew was that as Prompto settled back in his seat and looked out the window silently that there was another tension in the car then, one that he understood very well. It was the tension of loss, almost a tangible grief that permeated the air. Noctis watched as Prompto stared out the window, his folly out there but unrecognizable to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Noctis: Yay we get to be friends! :D<br/>Prompto:.... Ok *sobs*<br/>Noctis: What did I do?<br/>Ignis in the background: YOU IDIOT</p>
<p>I do apologize to everyone for not responding to your comments. I will try to do better on that front. ^_^;</p>
<p>I just really like the thought of Ignis going "Yes you're in love. Now kiss." And Noctis being an awkward bean and freaking out. In the game Noctis isn't exactly a suave prince, so the thought of him being awkward around Prompto in this situation was too good to pass up.</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading this! I am not sure how long this story will last, maybe not as long as the others, but we'll see! Either way, I'm really enjoying the story and writing it so I hope you all continue to like it and read it :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Declarations and Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis goes to the Citadel to tell the king and queen he has made his choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis, amused and somewhat sympathetic, stared at the phone as he heard Noctis hang up with a rather loud <i>fuck</i>. It wasn’t his fault that Noctis had fallen in love with Verstael’s son. Of course, Ignis knew it right away when he saw Noctis’s interest peak at the ball before he himself was whisked away. And it was Ignis’s job to know who anyone and everyone was, even if he didn’t know them by name. If anything, Noctis was one of the lucky ones. It just so happened that Verstael’s son happened to fall in love with Noctis as well.</p>
<p>“Is something amusing?” Aulea asked as Ignis was caught smiling as he looked at the phone. He looked up at the queen as she stopped before passing him in the hall of the Citadel, looking at him curiously. Somehow, Ignis always got the sense that Aulea could discern anything that was going on without actually having to hear about it or witness it firsthand.</p>
<p>“Just something regarding work, your majesty,” Ignis replied. It was in his best interest to keep all love between people and gods of any sort to himself, lest another god try and meddle. And there were definitely a few that liked to meddle.</p>
<p>“Walk with me,” Aulea said as she linked arms with him, practically dragging him along before he caught his footing. She was a powerful woman, one who walked with a surety of stride despite the long black gown she was wearing. “Does it have anything to do with my son and Verstael’s son, Prompto? Speak honestly, Ignis. I don’t want to see Noctis hurt.”</p>
<p>“It does, your majesty,” Ignis replied, knowing that she could very easily take her wrath out on him. As suspected, Aulea looked at him with narrowed eyes. “I wouldn’t necessarily worry. It’s reciprocated.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that precious sunflower that I’m worried about,” Aulea remarked, her lips pursed tightly together as they walked to the throne room. “He is going to blossom very beautifully without being under his father’s thumb. His father on the other hand… He cannot be trusted.”</p>
<p>“Your majesty?” Ignis asked, looking at her in confusion. “Verstael is but the god of the harvest. What could he possibly do?”</p>
<p>“It’s not his role as a god that concerns me,” Aulea explained. “He is the god of the harvest, and he does a fabulous job at that. But when he decided to create a child, create another god, he had to ask Regis for permission.”</p>
<p>“Well all have to do that,” Ignis replied, opting for silence after Aulea gave him a look. It was one thing to create nymphs as a god, creatures who had some power albeit extremely limited, and demigods were powerful but mortal. To create a child usually meant bestowing powers upon them that would make them a god. </p>
<p>“Yes, but Verstael asked to create a child for a long time,” Aulea explained. “He always wanted a child to raise, and I was the one who always halted it. He doesn’t seem like the parental type. Eventually Regis agreed when I wasn’t present, and he created Prompto. Prompto is such a sweet boy, but his father… His father is overbearing and overprotective to a fault. He created Prompto to be the god of spring, and he fully anticipates his son taking up the role no matter what. It cannot end well for my son in that case. Not when he’s relegated to the World of Ruin.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see,” Ignis replied, considering the equation that had been brought before him. “Perhaps it’s about getting Prompto then to realize that he is capable of making his own decisions. I do apologize, your majesty, but this isn’t just a small fleeting love between the two of them. The Fates were probably clearer to me about them being together than they were about my lover and I.”</p>
<p>Aulea gave him an amused look that broke out into a smile, despite the subject matter at hand. “So you and Gladio are finally together.”</p>
<p>“Yes… Wait. How did you know?” Ignis looked at her in confusion, but Aulea only smiled as they carried on their way to the throne room. Ignis wondered if perhaps there was a betting pool within the Citadel to determine who he would end up with. “Regardless, your majesty, this is not a passing fancy for either of them. It is something that will last longer than the gods will, I suspect.”</p>
<p>“Soulmates,” Aulea sighed. “Two souls so compatible that not even time and distance can tear them apart. I should be happy that my son has found something so sweet, but I know how painful it can be as well. It’s not my intent to pull them apart or leave Noctis despairing. I just ask that you keep an eye on him.”</p>
<p>“I will do my best, your majesty,” Ignis agreed just as they reached the throne room. It was an easy enough promise. Now that Ignis was with Gladio, he imagined that traveling to the World of Ruin to see Noctis would be easier without the prying eyes at the Citadel. He didn’t know why he never considered living on Eos until now. “I do have to have a word with you and the king, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“I suspected as much,” Aulea smiled. She patted Ignis’s hand before she pulled away and made her way to the throne.</p>
<p>Ignis was loath to see that there were several gods moseying about, all of them wondering what the latest gossip would be for the day. As much as he wanted to just tell the king and queen his official proclamation in private, he wasn’t against going the spiteful and bitter route and watching the shock on the others’ faces. He adjusted his clothes a bit and took a deep breath and approached the throne just as Aulea took her seat.</p>
<p>“Ignis,” Regis said as he stood at the base of the throne, looking up at the king of the gods. The entire room stared at Ignis, waiting to see what news he was about to bring. “What can I do for the god of love today?”</p>
<p>“I have come, your majesty, to announce that I have found a suitable husband,” Ignis said. A hush fell over the room, none of them daring to so much as breathe until he made his announcement.</p>
<p>“Pray tell,” Regis said with a bright smile. “Who is the lucky god?”</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis replied simply. There was a murmur amongst the gods now, all of them waiting to see what Regis would say in response. Ignis noticed Clarus in the corner, looking grim, and smiled. He knew that Clarus wouldn’t acknowledge his son, but that didn’t mean Ignis couldn’t be spiteful for his lover.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Regis mused. He looked at Aulea and laughed a bit before turning back to Ignis. “He is a lucky god. May you two find happiness. And a good wedding location. I heard that Verstael’s son is rather good with decorations. Perhaps he could be recruited to help.”</p>
<p>“Your majesty,” Clarus interjected, stepping into the conversation. “I do apologize for the interruption but-”</p>
<p>“But nothing,” Regis dismissed him. “He’s a god, Clarus. Get used to it. Cor, my lovely messenger god. Please let the others know the good news.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty,” Cor said. He was a stern looking god with piercing eyes and didn’t look like someone to be crossed. With a look at Clarus, he gave a bow to Regis and then was gone in an instant.</p>
<p>Regis struck his cane on the ground, creating a thunderous boom across the realms. “I hereby accept the union between Gladio, the blacksmith god, and Ignis, the god of love. May you two have all the happiness in all the realms.”</p>
<p>There was a clamor of noise after that, many questioning Ignis’s choice and Regis’s decision to support it. Ignis stood in defiance of all those who would shun him now that he was with Gladio, but most seemed to be having difficulty with the situation as they spoke about him. He noticed Ardyn leaning against the far right wall, his typical fedora on as he had his arms crossed over his chest. With a smile and a tip of his hat, he sauntered away, clearly the only other one pleased by the decision. <br/>Without any need for any further action, Ignis turned and left the throne room, holding his head high and walking tall as he intentionally ignored all the chatter. There was no need to indulge them with anything that would just add fodder to their gossip. As long as they left him alone now, he didn’t care what they were going to say about him and Gladio. They could easily gossip all they wanted. Naturally, they were going to anyway.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Ignis to go to his room and collect his belongings. The only clothes he had were the ones he created for the day, later to dissolve and disappear when he no longer needed them. The only things he particularly had that he wanted to keep were the photos he had of him and Noctis, brethren and commiserators long before Noctis was sent to the World of Ruin. It was just a small bag of items, and it was fairly easy to get ready to go home.</p>
<p>“Clarus,” Ignis said in surprise as he stepped out of his room. He had anticipated someone objecting, but he didn’t anticipate Gladio’s father to try to catch him alone. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I urge you not to marry Gladio,” Clarus said, getting straight to the point. “He’s not supposed to be a god.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care if he wasn’t a god,” Ignis pointed out. “I don’t see how I shouldn’t be with a man who loves me for me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure though?” Clarus asked before Ignis could walk away. The god of love stopped and looked at him. “Can you ever really be sure that he loves you for you? Or maybe he’s just saying all the right things to make you think that? How do you know it’s not your power that you’re exerting over him, trying to get what you want?”</p>
<p>Ignis frowned at that, knowing that it was a very real fear for him. It was easy to seduce, to entice and cultivate desire for him. The people on Eos were automatically and inherently subject to his power, practically bowing at his feet whenever he was around them. The gods were more immune, but even then he would be able to seduce them. There was just one problem. Ignis had never tried to seduce Gladio. He had never done anything to exert his power and had reeled it in instead. Even if Clarus had a point, there was no way that what he was saying was even remotely true. </p>
<p>“If that was the case then I wouldn’t be with him,” Ignis retorted. “But I exerted no will on Gladio, and he has made the choice to be with me.”</p>
<p>“He’s straight, you know,” Clarus called out to him as he began walking away. Ignis stopped and looked at him again. “He was only ever into women when he was a demigod. Ask him. I’m trying to protect you, Ignis. Knowingly or not, you wove some sort of spell on him. And now that you have declared that you’re with him, Gladio will only ever be subservient to you. Why do you think everyone wants the god of love, but no one wants to be him? It’s not something you will ever be able to avoid.”</p>
<p>“Even if that is the truth,” Ignis said, his heart aching painfully in his chest. “It wouldn’t matter. We have bonded. It’s not something that can be reversed.”</p>
<p>“It can be,” Clarus insisted. Ignis gave him a perplexed look. “Just… talk to him and you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Ignis inquired. “Why are you so adamant about hating Gladio? He’s a good man. He cares about me.”</p>
<p>“Gladio is the result of me abandoning my post,” Clarus replied, his brow furrowed. Ignis could see where Gladio got his looks from, save for his honey eyes.</p>
<p>“What you mean to say is Gladio is the result of you cheating on Regis just as he cheats on you constantly,” Ignis sholt back. “That is not a failing on Gladio. Maybe you don’t really hate him, but it’s yourself that you hate. Work through it with Regis. And stop taking it out on Gladio.”</p>
<p>Ignis walked away before Clarus could say anything else, but there was a bad taste left in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if what Clarus said was out of spite or if it was the truth, but it left him with questions he knew he should have asked himself before being with Gladio. Was this all for naught? Was all of the pain and torment and fighting for someone who loved him really just a farce on his part? He wasn’t sure, but he needed to find out.</p>
<p>And that all started with talking to Gladio. Ignis just hoped he could find the words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I broke through a writer's block recently and literally wrote about 4-5 chapters of this fic and stopped and realized that this fic is likely not going to be super duper long? But then I realized that there's SO MUCH that goes on behind the scenes, so I'm contemplating doing a series of one-shots set in this universe. A lot of Greek myths I read growing up read very much like one-shots, so I'd like to try that formatting to get into things like Lunafreya's life, Ardyn and Ravus, Regis and Aulea, Cor, Clarus, etc... The main story is very Gladnis/Promptis centric which I love, but there is a lot of other stuff that I want to write that just doesn't fit within the context of this story. ^_^</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm sorry Clarus is a dick in this... ;___;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Don't Fear the Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto waits for Noctis while he works and meets a reaper</p><p>TW: Horror elements</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto, you fool. You fell for him, didn’t you? And he only sees you as a friend, at best. How did you do something so stupid when it was so obviously not going to happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prompto continued to chastise himself as he wandered the halls of the palace, waiting for Noctis to return from a meeting with Somnus. Without him there, the large palace just seemed empty and lonesome, leaving Prompto to scold himself for his reaction to Noctis’s tenderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Prompto sat on the main stairwell, resting his chin in his palm, his elbow propped up on his knee. He looked down at his clothes, the attempt at a suit that he liked but wasn’t sure if he wore it for himself or to try and please Noctis. There was no point if it was the latter, and Prompto sullenly flicked his wrist. A moment later he was wearing his traditional robes, but he kept them black. What was the point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carbuncle walked over to him and sat in between his feet before giving him a meow of curiosity. Prompto reached down and pet him, only to have the kitten jump onto his lap and curl into a ball before laying down. At least he had one ally there. Sighing, Prompto leaned back and rested his elbow on the step behind him, petting the kitten resting peacefully in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t know how long he was petting Carbuncle, lost in a haze of calm as the kitten purred in contentment. At some point he heard footsteps radiating from the main foyer, and he wondered if Noctis was back already. Sitting up, he looked down at Carbuncle, who stretched before jumping off his lap. The kitten gave him a warning meow before he trotted off, greeting the reaper who was heading towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” the reaper said as he looked at Prompto. He was tall with spiked red hair and red eyes. Wearing tight leather pants, a black v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket, Prompto immediately got the sense that he was trying desperately to impress someone. “Are you waiting for the boss? Noctis, I mean.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Prompto nodded and stood as the reaper made his way towards him, taking each step one at a time with a sense of resounding finality. “I-I’m Prompto. He asked me to come here to help with the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” the reaper replied with a grin. “I’m Tredd. Been working for Noctis for a while now. I guess you could say that I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, I know the others around here are good and everything, but no one can </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like I can.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto felt his stomach drop. Of course. How was he so stupid? Noctis was so gorgeous, so wonderful, that he would obviously have a lover. Maybe even more than one. Tredd did say he was the favorite, right? It wouldn’t come as a surprise to Prompto that all the reapers would probably fall at his feet for a chance to be with him. No wonder Noctis had confused him. He was likely a big flirt. Didn’t papa warn him about this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Tredd,” Prompto offered amicably, trying not to look or sound too disappointed. He offered a kind smile and his hand to shake. Tredd didn’t take it, so he nervously smoothed his hair, using his magic to take the styleout of it and bring it back to being straight. “I uhh… I can tell Noctis you stopped by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell you?” Tredd asked, confusing Prompto. “Of course not. He probably just left it to me. C’mon. He wants to meet up with you to show you something. I think it’s forest related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Prompto said, checking his phone. There were no messages or missed calls. When he looked up, he noticed Tredd was already walking away, so he ran up to him to keep up. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said it’s a surprise,” Tredd offered instead. Prompto looked at the reaper as they walked out of the palace, making an immediate left to a flight of steps leading to the underground. If Tredd was Noctis’s type, then Prompto was the furthest thing from it. Tredd looked strong, like someone who could easily lift Noctis and take him. Prompto flushed when he realized he was thinking about sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, but you’re not my type,” Tredd smiled, catching Prompto’s flush out of the corner of his eye. Prompto flushed even brighter red, but before he could explain that wasn’t it, they reached the bottom of the steps and were facing a set of double doors. They were thick, black, with carvings etched into them that struck Prompto as horrific. He felt something on the other side of the door, something ominous, and he immediately had the sense that he shouldn’t be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Prompto asked, too terrified to even reach out and touch the door itself. He clasped his hands together, holding them against his chest, feeling the need to withdraw into himself. “I… I shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this is where you belong,” Tredd said, his tone suddenly scathing and sarcastic. Prompto turned to go, but Tredd was behind him, blocking his escape. “You think I’m going to let some twink nymph wander in here and try and hurt our king? Who put you up to this? Ravus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? N-No!” Prompto attempted to step around him, but Tredd grabbed his shoulders forcefully and turned him towards the door. “N-Noctis asked me to help him with the forest! I swear it! Please let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe such a stupid lie?” Tredd asked with an incredulous tone. He pushed Prompto towards the door, far too weak for him to fight it. Nevertheless, he struggled, his feet dragging on the ground, clawing at Tredd to let him go. “He doesn’t invite nymphs or gods here. Ever. So think of another clever lie to try and get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tredd opened the door to the catacombs slightly, just enough for Prompto’s eyes to grow wide with terror at the ending black void on the other side. He let out a scream, pleading for Tredd to stop, but it didn’t seem to matter. The reaper was too strong, and within seconds he was pushed to the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto immediately turned around as the door slammed shut and reached for the handle, but there was none. Clawing, banging, and screaming, Prompto tried to call out for help, but he knew that it was useless. Whatever magic existed within the catacombs likely blocked out all sound. Eventually, Prompto leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, the darkness permeating his senses and leaving him unable to see anything through his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no telling how much time passed within the darkness. Was it an hour? A year? A minute? Would there even be anyone looking for him? His father would, but would Noctis? Or would he just trust his lover and believe whatever he told him? Was this all some trap to get him locked away in the catacombs from the start? But why would Noctis do that? For sending the animals over, Prompto realized with a start. It was a punishment after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Prompto took out his phone and looked at it, hoping for a signal. It was powered by whatever magic the gods used, but the catacombs were not a place that such power could be reached. Something moved out of the corner of his eye as he looked despairingly at his phone and its lack of service, making him freeze. Breathing heavily, he realized that he wasn’t alone. What else lurked in the darkness of the most dangerous place in all the realms?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously, Prompto kept his eyes focused on his phone as he stood up, using his free hand to guide him up the wall. He didn’t want to see what could be waiting for him, what was just beyond his line of sight. Each shaky breath became more ragged, the knowledge that he wasn’t alone terrifying him to the core of his being. As much as he knew that his phone was likely drawing whatever it was closer, he just couldn’t bear to be back in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Prompto could make a choice to put his phone away, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the ice cold of decay shocking his system. He looked at the greyed hand, thin and nearly mummified, trying to pull away from it to no avail. Prompto looked up and let out a shriek of terror. A pallid face was staring at him, its sunken eyes black and nearly hollow, practically nothing but a human skull that was barely covered with the same, taut grey skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face got closer and closer to Prompto’s, its mouth slightly open as if it was about to bite or kiss him. Prompto let out a shriek as the corrupted soul grabbed him and flung him to ground several feet away. He landed on a hard surface and scrambled to grab his phone, desperately clinging to it as his only lifeline. As he sat there, kneeling on the ground, he felt the souls come closer to him, surrounding him like he was a morsel for them to devour. Pained and terrified, he knew that this was a terrible end for anyone. Would his father even miss him? Would Noctis even care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A decaying hand reached out and caressed the back of his head, making Prompto reach up and try to swat it away. He was met by a hand on his wrist, gripping him tightly, painfully. Prompto cried out, but there was no one to hear him scream. As he screamed for help, any help, he felt a hand on his face, the fingers reaching up his chin and into his mouth. Struggling, he tried to pull away, but he was surrounded. There was nowhere else to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking, Prompto began to hyperventilate as a face appeared in front of him. It was the same soul that had his fingers in his mouth, refusing to let him go. He retched and tried to pull away, but he felt more hands on the side of his head, holding him still. Trapped, bound, and surrounded, Prompto had no way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face came towards him, making a low guttural noise that sounded like a person wheezing and struggling to breathe. Prompto couldn’t tear his gaze away no matter how hard he tried. The face drew closer to him, its mouth slowly opening beyond what should be feasible, it’s face elongated in a contortion of horror and pain. Prompto screamed wildly, his mind freezing as he watched what felt like death itself coming towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to leave this place. I want to be somewhere safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto landed with a hard thump on the ground, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he felt the hands release him. There was the quiet sound of birds chirping, of animals rustling in the forest, muffled by the walls of whatever building he was in. Terrified, he slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight, watching as two men stared at him curiously on the ground. Where was he exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask how you got here,” one of them said as he walked towards him. Prompto recognized him as the god of love, Ignis, from his social media. He knelt down and offered him a kind smile. “But you look as confused as we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Where am I?” Prompto asked, looking around in terror, wondering if those souls had followed him here. It was too bright, too beautiful of a place, for them to follow. How did he get there? Ignis held out a hand for him to take, which he nervously accepted. Gently, the god pulled him to his feet, catching him when his knees gave out. He guided him to a kitchen chair and had him sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in our house,” the other god said, one that Prompto didn’t quite recognize. There were few that wouldn’t make their presence known on social media. Judging by his appearance, this god was Gladio. “How’d you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I was…” Prompto thought back to the catacombs and shuddered, his heart beating rapidly. Ignis was quick to grab him a glass of water, which Prompto nearly spilled since his hands were shaking so much. He nervously told them what happened, what Tredd had said, where he had ended up, and how the last thought on his mind was just escaping to somewhere safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling,” Ignis said with a sigh, confusing Prompto. “The king mandated that you should be allowed to do what you want. In extreme cases like that, you just have to think about what you want, and the magic will take you elsewhere. Apparently, the magic deemed here as a safe place for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably so we could contact Noctis and keep you away from Tredd,” Gladio murmured. “I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio stepped away before Prompto could object. He looked at Ignis with a sense of helplessness as the god took a seat next to him. If Noctis sent Tredd there to take him to the catacombs, then contacting him would only result in his misfortune once more. Ignis looked at him with a curious concern, as if he was picking up on what he was feeling. Was the god of love capable of sensing his fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly, carefully, as he reached out and took one of his trembling hands in his. Prompto looked down at his hand, feeling a sense of warmth and calm wash over him. “Noctis would never send you to the catacombs. It is the one place that even he dreads to go. If he wanted to torment someone, he would use other methods. And as long as I have known him, he has never once tormented anyone. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into Ignis’s emerald eyes, Prompto had no doubt that he was telling the truth. Or perhaps it was his magic that was being woven, making him feel safe and loved. Either way, Prompto didn’t doubt that Noctis would not have had Tredd take him to the catacombs. But then why did Tredd force him there? Why would anyone force someone to such a horrible place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis is still working with Somnus on the river,” Gladio said as he stepped back into the house. “He wants to get here now, but his work always comes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always take Prompto back and wait for him there,” Ignis offered, but Gladio shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis insisted that Prompto wait here until he can deal with Tredd,” Gladio replied. Prompto stared between them both, worried about his fate. “Once he’s done, he’ll come here to get you, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip in concern. Ignis looked at him, gently reaching out and cupping his cheek. It felt different from when Noctis did it. It was calm and kind, but Prompto didn’t get the same wave of energy or flushed cheeks from Ignis that he did with Noctis. “What concerns you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Noctis to punish his lover because of me,” Prompto said. Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other, their confusion obvious. “Noctis and Tredd are lovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear,” Ignis said gently as he sat back. Gladio put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders, standing behind him with an adoring smile at the god. “I think you should talk to Noctis about that. He might be able to clear things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, still biting his bottom lip. It didn’t matter anyway. Noctis only wanted to be friends if he didn’t bring him there to hurt him, but he was too embarrassed to tell Ignis that. The only thing he supposed he could do was wait. Wait where it was safe so hopefully he could understand why a reaper had tried to kill him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially since I don't write a lot of things with horror in it. Hopefully I did it justice!</p><p>Thank you all for being so wonderful with your comments, kudos, hits, and everything! I am so grateful that you all have read the story thus far!</p><p>Also if you want to follow me on twitter or tumblr you can find me at @asbolutelynoct</p><p>Thank you all and stay tuned for the next chapter soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Safety Without Surety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis deals with Tredd then goes to talk to Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis had been talking to Somnus about the river crossings and setting up a new port for the animals to go specifically to the forest when he got the call. <i>Your reaper, Tredd, threw Prompto into the catacombs. He barely got out of there. He’s really shaken up.</i> Noctis almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Gladio. Almost.</p>
<p>Tredd had been a problem in the past, but nothing to this extent. Reapers weren’t like regular nymphs the other gods created. They were smart, capable of original thought, decisive in their actions. Essentially, they were humans but with the power to bring souls to the point of death. They needed their wits about them for the job, and because of that it made them unstable at times. Nymphs were kept demure and ditzy to be compliant. Noctis didn’t have such luck with the reapers.</p>
<p>“I have to take care of this, uncle,” Noctis said as soon as he got off the phone, his tone as grim as his expression. “Immediately.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Somnus asked, looking at him with familial concern. Out of all of his family members, Noctis identified with Somnus the most. They even looked alike.</p>
<p>“Tredd,” Noctis said grimly, his heart racing at the thought of Prompto getting hurt because of a rogue reaper. Tredd had a history of doing things that were against the rules, but nothing to this extent. He had even warned Tredd that the next time he pulled something that he would have to punish him. Now though… Now he had to condemn him.</p>
<p>“If you need any support, let me know.” Somnus nodded solemnly at him, but Noctis only shook his head and sighed. As he made his way back to the palace to summon Tredd, he pulled out his phone and considered what to say to Prompto. Finally, he was able to put together some semblance of a message.</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey Prompto. I’m sorry this happened.<br/>I will be dealing with it then will come<br/>to get you. You’re safe with Gladio and<br/>Ignis. They’re good men. Are you hurt?<br/>Do you feel off in any way? I’m so sorry.</i>
</p>
<p>Noctis felt like he would analyze it for years if he got the chance, so he just sent the message instead, hoping that Prompto didn’t hate him thoroughly by now. It wouldn’t surprise him if Prompto wanted to return to the forests of Tenebrae and never return. After all, the catacombs were what most thought of when they thought of the World of Ruin.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m shaken but okay. I don’t know</i><br/>what I did to Tredd, but I’m sorry<br/>if I interfered in your relationship.
</p>
<p>Confusion fused with anger blossomed within Noctis. What did Tredd tell him that made him think they were in a relationship? He gripped the phone tightly as they pulled up to the palace, unable to respond since Tredd was waiting for him on the steps. There was a smirk on his face, as if he looked quite pleased with himself and what he had done. It made him angrier, and when he stepped out of the car he knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>“Hello, your majesty,” Tredd said casually as Noctis walked up the steps. “How was the river? You had a bit of a rat problem while I was gone, but don’t worry. I took care of it for you.”</p>
<p>“Walk with me,” Noctis said tersely as he made his way into the palace and towards the throne room. “Tredd, tell me. When have I ever said it was appropriate to put someone in the catacombs without my permission?”</p>
<p>“Well, never,” Tredd replied, his brow furrowing in concern. “But there are certain situations that might warrant it.”</p>
<p>Reaching the throne room, Noctis didn’t say anything in return. He walked over to the throne, taking each step up to it with a resounding thud, and sat down. Tredd remained at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the god of the dead as he sat on his throne. Noctis rarely did this, but right now it was warranted. Right now he didn’t have a choice.</p>
<p>“Tredd,” Noctis said, his voice commanding and king-like. “You willingly and knowingly threw someone into the catacombs, against my direct orders not to touch them without my permission. Not only that, but you did it to a guest in my realm.”</p>
<p>“You mean that nymph?” Tredd asked incredulously. “I didn’t take you for a guy who liked them. I mean, he’s-”</p>
<p>“A god,” Noctis interrupted. Tredd’s eyes went wide in understanding. “Luckily, King Regis saw it fit to pass a mandate that saved his life. Unfortunately, there is nothing here that will save yours.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Tredd begged, his bolstered demeanor suddenly falling away. “I didn’t know any better. I-I love you! I did it for you!”</p>
<p>“You did it for yourself,” Noctis snapped. Tredd fell silent, knowing his words would have no effect. “Tredd, I wish I didn’t have to do this, but you’ve left me no choice. I hereby sentence you to death.”</p>
<p>Tredd moved to object, but Noctis’s will was his word. His eyes flashed a terrifying violet, and a moment later Tredd was nothing more than a shimmering silhouette of light that would soon dissipate. Noctis sighed, covered his face with his hands as he thought about how things had already become so desperately messed up. He didn’t think that he would have to get rid of a reaper today.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Noctis had to make his way to Gladio’s place and apologize to Prompto. If he was too afraid to come back to the World of Ruin, he wouldn’t blame him. The catacombs weren’t just a dangerous place; they were extremely terrifying. There was a reason that Noctis had put all the damaged souls there instead of letting them roam free. </p>
<p>With little left to do, Noctis stood up and willed himself to Gladio’s. Night had already fallen, the swaying leaves of the trees rustling around him peacefully. Inside the cabin the lights were on, and Noctis saw Prompto sitting at the kitchen table with a blanket resting on his shoulders. Ignis and Gladio were sitting with him, and Noctis had the strangest sense that it would be better for him to just turn around and leave them alone for good. After all, he was an outsider, someone who belonged in the World of Ruin. He didn’t belong there.</p>
<p>Sighing, Noctis straightened his suit jacket and walked over to the door, knocking on it lightly. Perhaps it was better if he walked away, but he didn’t. Gladio opened the door, offering a kind smile as he stood aside and let him in. His distress was likely palpable, if not evident on his face. No one had to grow up like Noctis did, and it showed. The others still looked younger than he, and Prompto looked the most youthful out of them all. Ignis and Gladio looked like they were in their early twenties, but Prompto could easily pass for someone in his teens.</p>
<p>“Thank you for staying here,” Noctis said awkwardly as he looked at Prompto apologetically. “And thanks guys for staying with him.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ignis replied, a smile on his lips but not in his eyes. “Prompto was just talking about how you expressed you wanted to be <i>friends</i> with him. I’m glad that you two are expressing some sort of camaraderie.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded and walked over to Prompto, who looked fearful. What had Tredd said to him? He crouched down, looking up at Prompto with a longing gaze, and the god’s blue-violet eyes softened. Gingerly, he reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek, watching as red blossomed under his freckles. There was a warmth there, and his breath caught in his throat as Prompto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Noctis asked in concern. Prompto’s eyes opened a moment later, his long lashes fluttering as he remembered himself. He shyly retreated, and Noctis pulled his hand away, keeping them on his knees for balance. When did Prompto change his clothes back?</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Prompto replied. He looked nervous, though. “What happened to Tredd? I’m sorry if I came between you and him.”</p>
<p>“Tredd is gone,” Noctis replied honestly. “He knew that the catacombs are not to be accessed without my explicit permission. It is a hard rule, and for that he was destroyed.”</p>
<p>“But,” Prompto said, looking to Ignis and Gladio in apparent desperation before he turned back to Noctis. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come between you and your lover. I didn’t want you to do that if it meant you suffering.”</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis said, looking at him in confused concern. “Tredd was never my lover. I don’t take up with anyone on a whim. I have to be in love with them to some capacity to want to see them on an ongoing basis.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Prompto’s eyes went wide, and he bit his bottom lip in that way that Noctis loved. “But he said… Or he highly suggested that you two were lovers. Why did he put me in the catacombs?”</p>
<p>“Jealousy,” Gladio pointed out, interrupting the conversation. Noctis almost forgot that Gladio and Ignis were there. “Tredd has always done stuff to try and get Noctis’s attention.”</p>
<p>“It was a jealous and possessive sort of love,” Ignis agreed. The knowledge surprised Noctis. So Tredd always did love him? “I didn’t tell you, Noctis, because it was unhealthy. You didn’t need to suffer that. And I was worried that he would attempt to take advantage of your loneliness.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded in understanding, and he turned his attention back to Prompto. “What Tredd did was out of his own malice and jealousy. Had I known… Prompto, I’m so sorry. I hope that you will still want to work with me. If you don’t, I understand. I can take you home.”</p>
<p>“I… There’s no chance of those in the catacombs getting out?” Prompto asked, making Noctis’s heart ache for him. How long was he in there? What happened to him? He shook his head emphatically, hoping that Prompto would believe him. “I’ll stay. I want to keep helping out. The animals deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Prom,” Noctis said. Prompto flushed red, and he was tempted to kiss him. Ignis gave him a look that said <i>I want to talk to you</i>, so Noctis got up and excused himself, following Ignis outside. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“You told him you want to be <i>friends</i>?!” Ignis asked, his voice barely above a whisper so Prompto and Gladio wouldn’t hear. “And then you go and act like his lover! Noctis, face it. You are in love with him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how he feels about me,” Noctis replied fervently, his heart aching at the idea that all his chances were now ruined because of what happened. “And I don’t want to just jump him and act like my father.”</p>
<p>“That’s what this is about?” Ignis retorted, his hands on his hips. “You don’t want him to think you’re like the king? Your flirting is enough to confuse him and make him think that you’re like him. If you love him, then commit. Don’t pull away.”</p>
<p>“What would you have me do?” Noctis snapped. “Pull him into my arms and confess my undying love for him? I just met him, Ignis! And now…”</p>
<p>“Now he is willing to take the risk and trust you after being in the catacombs,” Ignis insisted. “Get to know him, Noctis. Let him know that you’re interested in him. Be honest and forthright. If Prompto thinks you’re only interested in being friends, then it won’t matter what you do. You will only ever be a friend to him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have him fall for me only for it to turn into a fleeting love,” Noctis admitted, looking down at the ground in resignation. “I don’t want to break his heart.”</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Ignis said with a sigh. “I’m not one of the Fates. I don’t know what this love has in store for you. All I know is that it is passionate, deep, and true. Those types of loves rarely, if ever, go away. Don’t miss your chance before he disappears forever.”</p>
<p>There was a silence between them as Noctis thought about what he was feeling. Love, whether or not it was at first sight, wasn’t something he was used to. How did he try to court Prompto? How did he get him to see he wanted him as more than friends? Would Prompto even be able to reciprocate, or would Verstael stow him away?</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Noctis groaned. “I need to figure out a way to make this all up to him. Do you have any ideas?”</p>
<p>“Many, but I doubt they will be adequate. You need to do something that comes from the heart.” Ignis led them back into the house at that, either a bit more satisfied or a bit less angry at Noctis’s folly. “I noticed you didn’t ask anything about why I’m at Gladio’s.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was obvious,” Noctis replied as Ignis opened the door. “You two were practically destined for each other.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Ignis smiled. “You’re about the only one who isn’t fighting this. You and your parents.”</p>
<p>“There’s always going to be someone who is upset,” Noctis shrugged. “But if you two love each other, then I don’t see a problem with it. Gladio’s a good guy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Noct,” Gladio beamed. Noctis noticed Prompto trying to stifle a yawn. He couldn’t blame him. Being anywhere near the catacombs was an exhausting endeavor.</p>
<p>“You must be exhausted,” Noctis pointed out to Prompto. “Why don’t we get back so you can get some rest?”</p>
<p>Prompto looked nervous, but he nodded and stood up, handing Gladio the blanket. “Thank you both. I uh… I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell my father about this.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ignis said with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to trust your instincts. They will guide you better than anyone else could.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Prompto thanked Ignis for the advice then followed Noctis outside. He looked at Noctis warily, making the god of the dead’s heart sink. It would be difficult for anyone to go back to the World of Ruin after that. Yet Prompto was still persevering.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Noctis asked, holding out a hand for Prompto to take. Prompto nodded and took it, making Noctis’s heart feel like it was going to leap out of his chest. He focused on getting them back to the palace, and a moment later they were standing in the middle of his room, preferring to bypass the trek back altogether.</p>
<p>“I can walk you back to your room and-” Noctis was cut off by Prompto’s arms around his torso, his face buried in his chest. A heat rose to his cheeks, and at first he didn’t know what to do. Eventually, Noctis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer against him.</p>
<p>“I was so worried that you wanted me in the catacombs,” Prompto said softly, making Noctis’s heart ache. He tightened his grip around Prompto, holding onto him as he nuzzled the top of Prompto’s hair with his lips. “It was terrifying.”</p>
<p>“I promise I will never let something like that happen to you again,” Noctis insisted. Prompto was so warm in his arms, so comfortable, as if he was meant to be there all this time. “Please believe me. I don’t want any harm to ever come to you again.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” Prompto breathed. Noctis felt his heart skip a beat when Prompto looked at him with shimmering eyes. Did he realize just how much Noctis was entranced by him? “I’m still a bit scared to sleep by myself.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t…?” Noctis began, his cheeks flushing red. “Why don’t you sleep in here with me? Just sleep. I won’t-”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Prompto agreed, his cheeks flush but his eyes sure. “If you’re okay with that…”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Noctis’s voice came out barely as a whisper, but his heart was beating louder than ever before. Just the mere thought of Prompto sleeping in his bed was enough to send his mind reeling and his pulse racing. “Um… Do you need anything to get ready to sleep?”</p>
<p>Prompto shook his head and pulled away when Carbuncle walked in and meowed at him. He smiled and crouched down, picking up the kitten and holding him close. With a small hand gesture, Prompto was wearing long robes for sleep, black and ornamented with red flowers. He carried Carbuncle over to the bed, as if he belonged there all along, and sat on the edge of it, looking up at Noctis with a gaze that made the god’s heart nearly stop. He had to feel something towards him, right? No one looked at another with a gaze like that without feeling something.</p>
<p>Trying to keep himself steady, Noctis opted to wear black pajama pants and a matching shirt for probably the first time ever. Usually he just slept in his briefs. Nervously, he sat on the bed next to Prompto, unsure of what he should do. Prompto seemed to sense his nervousness, and he climbed into the bed with Carbuncle and proceeded to pet the kitten with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Looks like Carbuncle has a new favorite,” Noctis murmured with a shaky laugh on his lips. He climbed into bed next to Prompto, telling himself that he just needed to get it together. They were just sleeping in the same bed. How many times did he do that with Ignis growing up, having sleepovers as friends? It was different with someone he fell for so flawlessly though.</p>
<p>“Carbuncle likes it here,” Prompto said, turning to him with a sleepy smile. Noctis was tempted to groan from how perfect he looked just laying there, safe and beautiful. “He likes being a protector.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad he does.” Noctis nodded and laid down, pulling the covers around them both. “Good night, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Noctis.” Prompto looked at him uncertainly, peaking Noctis’s curiosity. A moment later, Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noctis’s cheek before turning around, laying back down with his back facing Noctis. Blushing brightly, Noctis knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep anytime soon. Not with the memory of Prompto’s lips lingering on his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignis did everything but bitch slap Noctis and I couldn't help but write it. XD</p>
<p>Prompto is taking a risk and being a bit more daring since he definitely is dealing with a dense god by the name of Noctis.</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading! I am really happy to post this chapter but the next one I am REALLY looking forward to. I hope you all enjoyed it!!!! And thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, hits, and all that wonderful stuff &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ever at Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis surprises Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first morning that Prompto awoke to a world of darkness, he flushed bright red and realized what he had done and said. Noctis was still peacefully sleeping next to him, and he took the opportunity to slowly make his way out of the bed and take a moment to really assess what was going on. He had never slept in someone else’s bed before, and he spent the better part of ten minutes flailing around in the bathroom, muffling his incomprehensible squeals.</p>
<p>By the time Noctis was awake, Prompto was dressed and making plans for the forest. He sat on the steps of the throne room, sketching and drawing ideas for what he would like to do with it, enthused for the first time in his life to create anything. Dressed in jeans and a black shirt, it was the first time he really dressed how he wanted to without trying to please anyone else. Noctis texted him, and he told him where he was. Once Noctis was up and ready, they got to work.</p>
<p>True to his word, Noctis made sure Prompto was kept safe from there on out. The first week passed by with an ease that Prompto got used to far too easily. He would wake up before Noctis, sketch and draw, help with the forest, then join Noctis in his other duties. They would spend their evenings playing video games, something that Prompto was beyond excited to try for the first time ever, and go to bed. Ever since the first night, Prompto slept in the same bed as Noctis. Noctis was respectful and didn’t ever touch him, even though Prompto kissed him on the cheek every night. He wondered if what Ignis had told him was wrong.</p>
<p>While he was waiting for Noctis, Prompto and Ignis had spoken at length about how Ignis knew that Prompto had fallen for Noctis. Of course he knew. The god of love wasn’t about to ignore something like that. Instead of telling him not to pursue it, though, Ignis had actually encouraged him and explained that Noctis could be quite dense. There were moments where they would blush or Noctis would say something that made Prompto think that they wanted each other, but nothing would come of it. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Prompto had to admit he was having fun. He felt free at the end of the first week and was happy and genuinely smiling for the first time in his life, even if he was pining for Noctis all the while. When the offer to extend his stay to another week was given, Prompto didn’t even think about it. He readily agreed, and Noctis made a call to Verstael to let him know. Judging by Noctis’s expression, Verstael didn’t take it well. There was little he could do, though. Prompto wanted to stay.</p>
<p>By the end of the second week, Prompto had agreed to stay for one more week but then would have to go home and see his father. He didn’t want to leave, but the more he was delaying his time and spending it with Noctis, the angrier his father likely was. It didn’t really give him much incentive to go back, but he knew that he would eventually have to one way or another.</p>
<p>The forest would be finished one day, and Prompto would have to go back to his life in Tenebrae. If anything, the time away and his affection for Noctis was just an illusion, a far fetched dream to keep him entertained until it all came crumbling down. Prompto wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could, but he knew that he was just biding his time until he was relegated back to the forest of Tenebrae, wandering the wilderness like a ray of light that was always just out of reach. Perhaps if Noctis did feel something for him, he knew that it wasn’t going to last, and that was why nothing was going to happen between them. Perhaps it was all just wishful thinking.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan for the day?” Prompto asked Noctis as the god of the dead found him sitting on the steps of the throne room. This time, though, he had been sketching Noctis, something he could hold onto and remember him by once he was on his own. Hurriedly, he stowed his sketchbook away, knowing that the photos he took while he was in the World of Ruin were likely a nuisance enough.</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could take the day off,” Noctis offered, surprising Prompto. He was dressed in black pants, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black shoes. Usually he wore a suit, so the dressed down look made Prompto blush as he thought about seeing Noctis shirtless. “Have you ever been to Eos? Outside of the forests, I mean.”</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto replied, his heart thumping in his chest quickly. “I’ve heard really cool things about Eos, but I’ve never been in the cities. Is it… Is it okay that you take the day off?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noctis said, his sheepish expression tinged with a flush on his cheeks. He ran his hand through the back of his hair, as if he was embarrassed that he had taken the time off to do this. “Somnus said he’d keep an eye on things while we walked around a city a bit. Are you okay with that? Or is it too much?”</p>
<p>“I want to go,” Prompto immediately said, his eyes wide with a near desperate plea. Heat rose to his cheeks, and he reminded himself to calm down for a moment. “I would really like to just hang out with you.”</p>
<p>Noctis smiled at that, leaving Prompto breathless yet again. He had a habit of doing that without even knowing it. Prompto wondered if Noctis knew the effect he had on him or if he really just couldn’t tell. Would he have to do something drastic for him to get it? Was it even worth it, knowing that all he could offer Noctis was heartache and loneliness at the end of it?</p>
<p>“If you’re ready, then I have an idea of where I’d like to take you,” Noctis said, offering his hand for Prompto to grasp. Nervously, Prompto placed his hand in Noctis’s, aware of how it felt like fire and lightning coalescing within ice as they touched. Did Noctis feel it too? “Ready?”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded and within seconds they were outside of the World of Ruin and on a busy street in Eos. The humans around them didn’t seem to notice them, but the sound of a honking vehicle driving by startled Prompto. Noctis pulled him into his arms as Prompto let out a yelp, startled by the noise and being so close to the street. His hands rested on Noctis’s shoulders as he felt Noctis’s hands on his waist, his fingers lingering on the small of his back.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Noctis smiled, his lips mere inches from Prompto’s. “Landed a bit too close to the street.”</p>
<p>“Y-You did it on purpose to get me in your arms,” Prompto joked with a teasing blush as Noctis released him and started walking with him down the busy street. </p>
<p>“What if I did?” Noctis replied as he took Prompto’s hand in his, a slight tint of red on his cheeks, his stormy eyes dancing mischievously. He squeezed Prompto’s hand a bit, and Prompto swore his heart was about to give out.</p>
<p>“Good catch then,” Prompto mumbled, too flustered to really say much else. He noticed that the humans who did pay attention to them were looking at them oddly as they walked hand in hand. “Do we look weird walking around them?”</p>
<p>“If they don’t sense that we’re gods, then it’s probably because you look younger than me,” Noctis retorted. “You look like a human who just graduated high school.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never aged myself,” Prompto admitted, knowing his father had created him and insisted he remain looking young and pure. He flicked his wrist and his hair was styled, a failed attempt to make himself fit next to Noctis just a bit more. “And you definitely look a lot more… refined?”</p>
<p>“I like how you look,” Noctis complimented him. Prompto was starting to think that Noctis wasn’t just flirting with him; he was starting to think that he was on a date. “Your hair looks good like that. But I’m pretty sure you could be bald and I’d still like it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly, unsure of what else to say. Did he tell Noctis that he was mesmerized by his beauty? Did he tell him that he found him to be the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen? Or would it just seem like a forced compliment that he was obliged to return? Prompto didn’t have a chance, though, as Noctis pulled him towards a building that surprised him. “What’s this place?”</p>
<p>“It’s called an arcade,” Noctis explained as they stepped into the dizzying array of lights and sounds, all creating a cacophonous harmony of excitement and energy. “This is one of my favorite places to go on Eos. I haven’t been in a while, but I thought we could make an exception today.”</p>
<p>“This is so cool!” Prompto exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes of wonder. “Will you show me your favorites?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Noctis smiled. He took Prompto over to several of the games, giving him the opportunity to play and enjoy with him. Prompto found that he was losing himself in the fun, enjoying learning about Noctis in a way he didn’t wholly anticipate.</p>
<p>There were several games that they could play together. The racing ones made them both laugh at their driving skills, and the shooting games were something that left them both shocked at the immediate skill Prompto had. When they moved onto games that were better left for one person to play, Noctis watched as Prompto attempted them, his hands on Prompto’s hips as he rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. Each time he did it, Prompto felt his heart racing and found it incredibly difficult to concentrate. At one point he could’ve sworn that Noctis kissed his shoulder before moving onto the next game, leaving him breathless and confused.</p>
<p>After going through every game at least twice, both Prompto and Noctis were left flushed and laughing, their enjoyment genuine and palpable. Prompto could see himself spending his life with Noctis, enjoying arcades and fishing, of taking photos of them together and getting lost in the joy of being free and yet tethered to another. Perhaps if they were human then they would’ve been best friends who became lovers, growing old together and living a simplistic existence.</p>
<p>“We should get going back,” Noctis said as they stepped out of the arcade, the city skyline twinkling with stars. They had been in there a while according to human standards. Prompto felt like he could’ve easily spent an eternity there. “I really enjoyed today with you.”</p>
<p>“Does it have to end?” Prompto asked, although he knew the answer. Noctis took his hand in his, offering a small smile that was both happy and tinged with sadness. “I know it does, I just-”</p>
<p>Noctis smiled and kissed Prompto on the cheek, mirroring Prompto’s soft and swift pecks that he gave the god at night. “I enjoyed our date too. Come on. Let’s get back and get the city smell off of us. Then we can see where tonight takes us?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Prompto replied, his voice nearly caught in his throat. They returned back to the World of Ruin, the palace feeling more and more comforting to Prompto as time went on. As long as Prompto didn’t think about what was in the catacombs, he felt like the palace was a lot more content than the forests. It felt like home was supposed to feel, and he couldn’t help but think that Noctis was the main reason why.</p>
<p>Prompto and Noctis parted ways to change. He took his time, opting to take a bath in the large spare bathroom on the top floor. Not particularly knowing the reason why, Prompto opted to use petals and scents that he hadn’t used since coming to the World of Ruin. He let his hair untangle itself in the water then added small braids woven with petals, keeping it simple yet beautiful.</p>
<p>Once he was done, he got out and dried himself off before dressing in long flowing robes of black silk, simple and elegant. Prompto wasn’t quite sure why he was dressing in such a manner, nor did he know exactly what would come of it. All he knew was that his heart was pounding each time he thought about how Noctis had called their outing a date. It had to be some sort of joke, something that Noctis said so casually to anyone he went to Eos with. But then why was Prompto dressing up like he wanted to impress Noctis?</p>
<p>To Prompto’s surprise, he didn’t find Noctis waiting for him in the living room of the loft like he usually did. He was about to text him and ask him where he was, but then he heard the soft music of a piano drifting from the floor beneath him. Curious, he followed the sound, making his way to a room that he had never been in before. There was never a reason to be there, not until now.</p>
<p>It was a large space with beautiful acoustics. A balcony with large cathedral windows as doors overlooked the cityscape, gossamer black curtains drifting from the breeze that floated in through the small crack that left the doors open. In the middle of the room was a grand piano, sleek and elegant with perfectly polished black wood. Noctis sat at the piano, playing a soulful melody, wearing black pants and another black button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows once more.</p>
<p>Silently, Prompto walked towards him, letting the sound of the piano drift over him. There was something within the soft music that was loving, something that was longing, and something that made Prompto’s heart ache. He sat down on the bench next to Noctis, listening to the music drift over him before he joined in, his fingers weaving a similarly soulful melody, but one with more hope and desire. </p>
<p>Prompto listened as the music shifted and changed. It went from longing and sad to full of hope and love, the melody picking up to a brighter piece as the tone transformed. A smile and a laugh emanated from them both as their fingers nearly clashed at one point, but then they moved away from each other on the keyboard. Until it happened again.</p>
<p>As their fingers collided, Noctis wove his fingers in between Prompto’s, the mood suddenly shifting as they went from laughter to silence. Prompto looked up from the piano at Noctis as they held onto each other, their palms pressed flat, fingers woven together. Before Prompto had time to finish thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him, Noctis leaned forward, his lips softly connecting with Prompto’s. </p>
<p>It was a brief kiss, one that was meant to test the waters. Prompto felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest as he stared at Noctis’s eyes, his lips, assessing what he knew to be true now. There was little room left to think about anything else, and he pressed his lips against Noctis’s, this time with more force and intensity than the first kiss. Noctis only responded in kind, their tongues eager as they embraced each other, neither of them willing to part now that they were finally connected.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis sighed into his lips as they both forgot entirely about the piano. They stood up at the same time, their tongues guiding each other as Noctis’s hands moved from his waist to his shoulders. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Prompto replied, a soft moan echoing in the room the moment Noctis’s lips trailed down to his neck, his tongue tracing the skin delicately. The god of the dead gracefully slipped the robes off of Prompto’s shoulders, kissing down to the right side as Prompto’s chest was exposed on the left. </p>
<p>The sound of the piano keys clashing echoed in a jarring cacophony that went ignored as Noctis pressed his body against Prompto’s, his lips on Prompto’s shoulder as he thumbed his nipple. Prompto let out a louder moan, the touch and caress sending a shockwave of desire through him, a heat growing between his legs that he had never before felt with anyone else. </p>
<p>“Can I take you to bed?” Noctis asked Prompto, his eyes intense and alive in a way that Prompto had never seen before. It only made him all the more desirable, and Prompto nodded as he bit his bottom lip. “I need to hear you say it, Prom. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”</p>
<p>“I want you to make love to me,” Prompto said, his cheeks burning red as he admitted it. “I want you to hold me. Forever.”</p>
<p>Noctis kissed Prompto deeply once more, releasing whatever tension he had left as he felt Noctis’s hands trailing down his torso and resting on his waist. Wordlessly, he took Prompto’s hand and led him away from the piano and towards the bedroom, both of them breathless and sure in their anticipation. Prompto knew that the moment wasn’t about to pass him by, and he almost felt like he had waited for this since the moment he first saw Noctis.</p>
<p>Once they were in the bedroom, Noctis proceeded to kiss Prompto again, their bodies pressed together in a desire to be connected. There was no desperation, no insecurity, just unending love and the need to take each moment as carefully and as lovingly as they could. Noctis gently tugged at the ties of Prompto’s robes, the cloth falling away to reveal nothing underneath. It was just all of him, his freckled body yearning for Noctis’s touch. </p>
<p>“You are beautiful,” Noctis whispered as his clothes fell away at Prompto’s command, the material turning into soft black rose petals that dissipated into the air. “I’m so in love with you.”</p>
<p>Prompto meant to say that he was in love with Noctis as well, but he couldn’t find the words that were adequate to express his desire and how deeply he felt his passion for him. It was an unending well, a void suddenly full of nothing but an ache so sweet and beautiful that it consumed all his woes and made him feel like anything was possible. Joy was not strong enough a word to describe just what he felt, and the only thing he could do was kiss Noctis and pull him towards the bed. </p>
<p>The moment that Prompto laid on the bed Noctis straddled his waist, their hard cocks brushing against each other in a way that made Prompto gasp at the sudden pleasure. He had never been touched before by anyone. To have the one god he loved to caress him only made everything feel so much more powerful, the intensity of each touch setting his heart on fire. Prompto reached up and kissed Noctis, his hands clutching onto his biceps tightly to anchor himself.</p>
<p>Noctis’s lips trailed down his neck to his chest, and Prompto arched into the touch with a moan as Noctis caressed a nipple with his tongue. A shock of pleasure made him feel a throbbing ache between his thighs, his moans escalating as Noctis’s hands caressed every inch of his body. Prompto felt like Noctis was praying to him, worshipping his whole being, dedicating his life to him as he devoted himself to the god of the dead.</p>
<p>“Tell me if anything hurts or if I need to stop,” Noctis advised, his voice a breathless whisper. Prompto didn’t find it necessary for such a warning, but he appreciated that it was offered. A moment later he felt Noctis press a lubricated finger into him, making him gasp and arch his back into the touch. “Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Noct…” Prompto moaned in response. It didn’t hurt. There was only pleasure, and his body was practically screaming for Noctis’s touch. He bit his bottom lip, a whimpering moan escaping his lips as Noctis moved another finger in him, carefully stretching him, although for the gods it wasn’t necessary. Such tenderness only spoke to how attentive Noctis was for Prompto’s happiness and pleasure. “Oh Noct…”</p>
<p>Prompto couldn’t tell how long it lasted, but he knew that his body was on fire when Noctis pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. Noctis pressed his palm flat against Prompto’s cheek. The blond stared up at him, his eyes shimmering pools of longing and love, swirling nebulas of unyielding devotion and desire. Their lips connected once more before Noctis pulled away. Prompto hooked his legs around Noctis’s waist, ready as he felt Noctis’s cock at his entrance.</p>
<p>“Noctis…” Prompto moaned as Noctis slowly pushed into him, his girth filling him inch by inch. He gasped and clutched onto Noctis as he leaned over him, arching into his touch while his nails dug into Noctis’s back. “Noctis… I want you…”</p>
<p>Noctis let out a soft moan, burying his lips into the base of Prompto’s neck. Prompto felt something wet on his neck and realized that Noctis was crying, a deep ache blossoming inside them both within the same moment. Tears came to his eyes as well, the pleasure bringing with it a sense of overwhelming love that was too deep and too intense for any one god to feel. </p>
<p>After a moment, Noctis began to move, pulsing in and out of Prompto with a slow and all-consuming pace. Prompto clutched onto him tightly, his moans melding with Noctis’s, the passion between them rising and falling in the same pulsing rhythm in which they moved. Prompto shuddered, his hips moving in tandem with Noctis’s, each thrust met with a need for their connection to last forever. </p>
<p>“Noctis,” Prompto moaned as their pace increased, the intensity of their heat climbing ever higher. Noctis pulled away just enough so that he could look into Prompto’s eyes, neither of them willing to part from their tender gaze. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Prompto…” Noctis shuddered on top of him, his pace quickening. Prompto cried out in bliss as he felt Noctis deep within him, his cock hitting his prostate over and over again. “Prompto… I need you…”</p>
<p>Prompto moved his hips, his moans climbing higher and higher as they moved vigorously, both of them chasing the ecstasy of joining together. A crashing wave of electricity washed over Prompto as he climaxed, calling out for Noctis as every fiber of his being felt alight and alive for the first time in his life. His body spasmed from the overwhelming fraying of his nerves, his mind blank save for the thought of his love for Noctis.</p>
<p>Noctis climaxed moments later, burying his face back into Prompto’s neck, both of them breathless and panting. There was a moment of silence while they just tried to collect their thoughts. Prompto gave up trying after a time, and he only held onto Noctis tighter as he felt the god’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him close against his chest. Both of them, lonely and yearning for so long, clutched each other with an effervescent need to be connected as one.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Noctis whispered into Prompto’s neck, sending Prompto’s thoughts spiraling into a barrage of hope. “I never want to be without you again, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be,” Prompto promised him. “I won’t leave you. I’ll be ever at your side, Noctis. I love you. I’m yours.”</p>
<p>“And I am yours.” Noctis kissed Prompto’s lips then, both of them losing all sense of anything else as the heavens trembled with the ferocity of their love. No one could possibly love another as deeply as they loved each other, and they were forever bound to each other, two souls finding their home at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>InsomnianRedMuse and I were talking about that piano scene in Twilight &amp; she kind of dared me to write it better, so I hope this is better then that scene cause I like the idea of Prompto saying "Yeah that's nice but I'm gonna play with you" instead of just going "owwowowow I am obsessed with you." </p>
<p>Also I really liked the idea of the god of the dead enjoying arcades just as Noctis plays pinball in the game and them having fun together on a date there. Noctis being all suave cause he's older but on the inside he's like "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it that I kept wondering if it came too early (no pun intended), but I decided to keep it here cause you all have been waiting a few chapters already.</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! If you're interested, I did write a Promptis big bang piece called What Dreams May Come. It's a Vampire/Reincarnation AU that has artwork. Feel free to check it out if you want! If not, I'm just grateful you clicked on this! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. For Ignis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio and Ignis have a conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio was diligently at work in his shop, a blacksmith’s dream of a workshop nearby his home. He had some repairs for Ravus’s chariot to do, some new designs for an additional crown that Regis insisted Noctis would need sooner rather than later, and a particular project that was of his own devising. A couple months had gone by since he and Ignis had gotten together, and Gladio wanted to give Ignis something that he had thought of a while ago. </p>
<p>Things had been going really well, almost too well, with Ignis since they had gotten together. Gladio wondered if something horrible was on the horizon, but he kept telling himself that it was just his natural penchant for worry. Nevertheless, he had started to notice that Ignis would be lost in thought as he stared at him. Whenever he was, Gladio thought perhaps he had missed something, but Ignis would assure him that all was well. </p>
<p>Inevitably, Gladio was left with a simple thought that bothered him. Ignis was hiding something, something that he was worried about. He was starting to believe that maybe Ignis was thinking that he made a mistake, that the pressure of being with a hated god was too much. Would he want to leave him after he realized just how inadequate he was?</p>
<p>“Looks like you’re working hard,” Ignis commented as Gladio finally finished Ravus’s new chariot. It wasn’t enough that he could easily fix the wheel that he was pretty sure Ardyn had intentionally broken, though Gladio couldn’t say why. He always felt like Ardyn was much better off as a trickster god than the god of the sea. Then again, he put that trickery to good use on the open water frequently. </p>
<p>“It’s finally done,” Gladio sighed, looking at the golden chariot and nearly rolling his eyes. Instead, he grabbed a clean rag and wiped his forehead to try and remove some of the sweat. “How many complaints do you think he’ll have?”</p>
<p>“None if I have anything to say about it,” Ignis retorted. Despite the sweat, Ignis still stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. “It looks magnanimous, dear.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Gladio said with a bit of a flush that had nothing to do with his hard work. Ignis looked concerned, however, and he figured it was now or never. “Something’s been bothering you. I can see it on your face when you think I’m not paying attention. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Ignis looked startled at first, as if he thought he was hiding his emotions well enough, but inevitably he sighed. “It’s something your father said.”</p>
<p>“Clarus?” Gladio asked in surprise. “I didn’t realize you talked to him. What’d he say?”</p>
<p>“That you were straight when you were a demigod,” Ignis confessed. That surprised Gladio. Of all the things he expected, that wasn’t one of them. “That you had only ever been with women.”</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s right that I was only ever with women,” Gladio admitted. Ignis’s expression changed, something that strangers wouldn’t be able to perceive. Gladio saw it well. He was hurt. “But that doesn’t mean I’m straight. My mother wasn’t receptive to same-sex relationships, so I kept my bisexuality a secret and made sure I only pursued women. There were plenty of men that I was interested in, but it just didn’t happen. Being a demigod was hard enough.”</p>
<p>“Truly?” Ignis asked, as if he couldn’t believe such a truth. Gladio wondered how long he had been dwelling on it. “Have I… Do you feel bewitched by me?”</p>
<p>“Every day,” Gladio replied. He took Ignis in his arms, pulling him close, ignoring the sweat on his skin. Ignis didn’t seem to mind. “Ignis, I am bewitched by your intelligence and your kindness. I’m bewitched by your stoic calm and your silent strength. I love you for who you are, and that means I’m bewitched by you. Being the god of love has nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that you would follow my every command?” Ignis continued. What did Clarus tell him? </p>
<p>“Depends on the command,” Gladio said honestly. “So I guess that’s a no. I’m not going to kill a man for you just because you ask me to. But if you wanted me to spend all night making love to you, then I’d happily do it.”</p>
<p>There was a noticeable shift in tension as Ignis relaxed into his arms. He rested his head against Gladio’s chest, a quietly intimate moment between lovers when Ignis was usually so reserved. Gladio loved these moments, the times when Ignis was close to him and so unrestrained left him in a dizzying swirl of desire. He didn’t think that Ignis could be so worried about something like his sexuality, but he wasn’t surprised that someone was trying to meddle in their relationship.</p>
<p>“I was so worried,” Ignis admitted. “There’s this fear that no one will ever really want to be with me. No one will really love me for who I am. Why is it so hard for me to believe that you want me?”</p>
<p>“Because you’ve been chased after your entire life without anyone caring about who you really are,” Gladio pointed out softly. “But I can tell you this. The moment I saw you, I thought I never stood a chance. I knew it, and so I knew it would be better to just be friends with you. So I got to know you for who you are, and I only ended up falling in love with you even more. I didn’t pursue you because I value you.”<br/>“What have I done to deserve you?” Ignis asked him, his eyes glittering like imperial jade as he looked at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not that great,” Gladio replied sheepishly. “I have an idea. Why don’t we have a nice dinner tonight, sit outside, and just watch the stars?”</p>
<p>“That sounds amazing,” Ignis said with a smile. He kissed Gladio deeply, sending a rush of joy through them both. Gladio knew he could get lost in Ignis’s arms if he had the chance, but he wanted to work on what he had been making for Ignis. “I’ll go be a god somewhere else so you can get back to work. Don’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Gladio promised him. There was a sense of relief emanating from them both as Ignis kissed him again before leaving the workshop. Smiling, Gladio turned to his work and began working diligently on it. He had to make sure it was perfect.</p>
<p>The door to the workshop opened just as Gladio finished his task. He didn’t have time to hide what he was working on, but it didn’t matter anyway. It was perfectly finished, and he hoped Ignis would like it. After all, now was likely a decent time to give it to him. Giving it one last polish, he turned around to give Ignis the gift he worked so hard on.</p>
<p>Everything went black.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gladio heard a low, grumbling moan emanating all around him. It sounded like someone was in pain. With a start, he recognized the voice and realized it was him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was dark, save for a light shining overhead. When he tried to move, he found that his arms, wrists, and ankles were bound as he lay on the floor. What happened?</p>
<p>He had been in his workshop, finishing his gift for Ignis, and someone had entered. Ravus. The god of the sun had blindsided him and struck him, rendering him unconscious before Gladio even had a chance to think. Achingly, Gladio wondered if Ignis would think that he just disappeared or if he could tell that something had gone wrong. Would they come looking for him? Or would he just be lost forever?</p>
<p>“Ravus, you piece of shit,” Gladio growled as he struggled against the restraints. They had been made specifically to bind gods. Gladio would know; he made them. There was no way he was getting out of this.</p>
<p>“That’s no way to speak to your captor,” Ravus said as he emerged from the shadows. He looked at Gladio with a leering smile. “How did you do it? How did you seduce Ignis?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything,” Gladio growled, his anger growing. “I fucking treated him like he’s his own being and not just some object to fuck!”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you!” Ravus exclaimed as he kicked Gladio in the gut, leaving the larger man to groan in pain. “You had to have some trick! From Noctis maybe? I am a sore loser, Gladio, and this is not something you want to fuck with me on.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for you,” Gladio said bitterly. “It’s the truth. Ignis loves me because I love who he is. All of him. You could never measure up because you don’t know what love is.”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Ravus shouted. He took out a sword, razor sharp and very thin, almost like a medical scalpel. Gladio would know; he made that too. “I will make sure that you suffer for this!”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Gladio spat. “Try and hurt me. Kill me. Do what you want. It’s not going to change the truth.”</p>
<p>“Yes it will,” Ravus laughed. It was a sneering, jarring laugh that sent a chill through Gladio. “Clarus told me how the bonding can be reversed. If Ignis hates you and rejects you enough, then the bond will be broken and he will be free of you. Now, I just need to make sure that he hates you and finds you so disgusting that he wants nothing to do with you.”</p>
<p>Gladio watched, his eyes widening in horror, as Ravus took a rag out of his vest. It was stained black, with something that looked strangely like the scourge. The scourge was an infection that poisoned the gods, one of the only things predating the gods themselves that could kill them if enough got into their system. It was deadly, dangerous, and sure to leave a lasting scar. And worse yet, it was painful. Even Gladio’s weapons couldn’t match the level of pain that the scourge brought.</p>
<p>“Where should I start?” Ravus asked him once the blade was adequately coated with it. Now Gladio knew why Ravus was wearing white gloves. “Ah yes, the eye. Let’s make sure you can never see him again.”</p>
<p>Gladio struggled against the binds that held him, but nothing would budge. He didn’t care if he was blinded, if he was turned into a hideous creature. What terrified him was the thought of Ignis wanting him to leave him, of finding him so disgusting that he couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. Ignis wasn’t his reason for living, but he enriched his life so much that without him the world would seem dull and grey. </p>
<p>“Struggling now?” Ravus asked as he approached him, smirking. “You know, it’s not even about not getting Ignis. It’s about not winning. And losing to <i>you</i>. It’s only a matter of time before a god kills you over it. I might as well be the one to do it. Or ensure Ignis hates you. Whichever happens. I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Ravus slashed his saber over Gladio’s forehead, the pain bursting from the wound like a volcano showing no mercy on a small town. He let out a strong, guttural scream that tore through the cosmos, the pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. Gladio didn’t know how much of this he could take.</p>
<p>With another scream of terrifying agony, Gladio felt Ravus slash over his eye, the pain erupting even worse this time. The scourge would course through his veins in a matter of days, and he would either live or die. With any other cuts or tears, Gladio would almost certainly die. Ravus knew what he was doing. He knew that he sought to end him.</p>
<p>Gladio couldn’t do anything else but scream. He screamed as his vision blurred with blood, then with the pain threatening to rob his consciousness. Struggling, he did everything he could to stay awake, but it was no use. Gladio was going to lose consciousness, and he was going to die before anyone could save him.</p>
<p>With a whisper of a prayer, Gladio called out to Ignis, hoping that wherever he was he could stay safe. <i>Please don’t let him think I abandoned him. Please don’t let him be alone and suffer.</i></p>
<p>Gladio’s vision swam with tears and blood, the edges of his vision turning black. He felt like he was falling into a timeless abyss, a limitless void in which he would never return from. Desperately, he tried to hold on, but the scourge was too strong. He would have to fight another way.</p>
<p>“Ignis…” Gladio whispered as he closed his eyes, slipping into a deep unconsciousness from which he had no hope of surviving. He could fight, though. He would fight. For Ignis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GLADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOoooOoOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooo</p>
<p>*coughs* Okay. Now that I'm done screaming... I really wanted to capture just how petty and scathing the Greek gods can be (especially Apollo), and how they can take rejection and turn it into something like this. </p>
<p>Ravus: NO ONE REJECTS ME?!?!<br/>Ignis:.... Except everyone does<br/>Ardyn: I don't!<br/>Ignis: You don't count</p>
<p>Thank you all for patiently waiting for this update! I was going to update yesterday, but I am in love with InsomnianRedMuse's fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830095/chapters/60061093">Paradise</a> and saw it updated yesterday so I had to wait so the attention could be on it a bit longer. ^_^ Thank you all so much for reading and I can't wait to post the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis looks for Gladio</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis knew that something was wrong the moment he walked into the workshop. It was getting late, and Gladio was always one to keep to his word. If he said he wouldn’t be too long, then he wouldn’t keep Ignis waiting. And Ignis had been waiting after he prepared a lovely dinner for them both.</p>
<p>At first Ignis was frustrated, but there was an unsettled feeling in his heart. Gladio wasn’t the type to run from his problems, and if he had a problem with Ignis then he would talk it out. Uncertain, Ignis made his way to the workshop and noticed that the door was propped open. Gladio always kept it closed.</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of hesitation, wondering if maybe Gladio was staging something terrible to lead to something wonderful. If that was the case, then the only thing Gladio would receive in return was an ardent scolding. But when he stepped into the workshop and saw Gladio’s materials still out, the fire still burning, he knew something was very wrong. Gladio would never keep it burning like that.</p>
<p>Ignis walked around the shop, looking for any sign of his presence, any indication of where he might have gone. When he approached his main work bench, he noticed something sitting on the floor that didn’t belong there. Bending over, he picked up the ring and looked at it. It was definitely Gladio’s work. </p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis whispered, looking at the thin bands of silver and gold, woven together like the threads of fate, forever on an infinite loop. It looked delicate, but Ignis knew that it was strong, that it could withstand anything. And Ignis knew exactly who it was for.</p>
<p>Slipping on the ring, he immediately called King Regis, knowing that this was a matter of emergency. “Your majesty. Gladio is missing. I’m worried someone has taken him.”</p>
<p>“Hmm… Perhaps,” King Regis replied, although he didn’t sound entirely committed to the idea. “Why don’t you check with Lunafreya? If anyone would be up to something, it would be Ravus. He’s really bad at taking bad news.”</p>
<p>Ignis was about to ask him what bad news he was referring to, but then he stopped himself. Of course Ravus was a sore loser. “Thank you, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“Good luck!” Regis said cheerfully, as if there wasn’t an issue at all. Ignis ignored him and hung up the phone, immediately dialing Lunafreya’s number instead.</p>
<p>“What did my brother do this time?” Lunafreya asked instead of the standard greeting as she answered. She sounded bored.</p>
<p>“Hopefully nothing,” Ignis replied. He closed his eyes and tried to find Gladio. Their bond would lead him to him if he was awake. The fact that he couldn’t feel him led him to believe that he was unconscious. “But I don’t trust it. Have you heard anything from him about where he is?”</p>
<p>“Give me a moment,” Lunafreya said with a sigh. There was a silence as she likely called Ravus from another line. Ignis waited as patiently as he could, hoping to hear that he was with Gladio, testing out the new chariot. But he knew that was likely not the case, that the chariot was likely parked outside on the other side of the building. “Ravus said he’s somewhere on Eos, but wouldn’t specify where. That almost definitely means he’s up to something.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Luna,” Ignis said, knowing that she wouldn’t get any more information from her brother. “I am sorry to disturb your work.”</p>
<p>They ended the call and Ignis thought hard. If Ravus was on Eos somewhere then it was likely where he could hide Gladio. That likely meant he was amongst humans, knowing his style. Somewhere that he could hide in plain sight. Niflheim was likely the best option, the place where he could utilize technology if needed or hide in a warehouse.</p>
<p>That’s when Ignis felt Gladio. He was awake, panicked, and afraid. What had Ravus done to him? As suspected, Ignis could feel his heartbeat, his body struggling as his mind raced. It was easy to tell he was in Niflheim, and in the flash of an instant, he was within the warehouse, searching for Gladio and Ravus. He slipped on the ring that he had been holding, placing it on his left ring finger where it fit perfectly.</p>
<p>That’s when the pain started. Ignis felt it, hot and excruciating, a feeling that enveloped all of Gladio’s being. Although he could feel it, he wasn’t impacted by it, and he knew he had to act quickly. Whatever Ravus was doing to him would kill him if he got the chance. Anger burned white hot within Ignis, a fury he had never before felt. He would kill Ravus if he had to.</p>
<p>Gladio must have lost consciousness because Ignis no longer felt him. It didn’t matter. He knew where they were now, and he knew he had to act quickly. While he knew he couldn’t make weapons like Gladio could, he could at least create something that would temporarily last. And he had been trained in combat thanks to growing up with Noctis. </p>
<p>Ignis created two daggers, blades that would definitely do the trick to at least scare Ravus then burst through the door to the room where Ravus and Gladio were. He stared in shock as Ravus had cut Gladio’s face, a dark oozing liquid seeping into the wounds and infecting his veins. Scourge.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Ignis demanded as he approved Ravus, ready to strike. Ravus turned around just in time, parrying the blow. “I swear I will kill you!”</p>
<p>“I saved you from him!” Ravus exclaimed. “Now we can be together!”</p>
<p>“You are delusional,” Ignis seethed. He moved quickly, feinting left then going right, stabbing Ravus in his arm then going low and stabbing his leg. Ravus screamed, but Ignis ignored it, pulling out the blades as he slid on his knees over to Gladio. The scourge was coursing through his veins, turning them black. The only way he could survive this was if he fought it.</p>
<p>Ravus continued to scream at his pain, but Ignis ignored it. He brought Gladio’s head into his lap, and looked at him tearfully. “I need you to hold on Gladio. Please hold on.”</p>
<p>Within an instant, he was back at the cabin, gracefully landing on the bed. He clutched onto Gladio, sobbing into his arms, begging him to wake up and just be okay. But that wasn’t how the scourge worked. It was dangerous, and the chances of Gladio living were nearly impossible. Ignis could feel Gladio slipping into the abyss. He could feel him dying. If that happened, then Ignis would be left alone, the only one he ever loved gone because of him.</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Ignis said as he dialed his number, thankful that he answered right away. “I need your help. Ravus hurt Gladio. He’s infected with the scourge. Please tell me you have something that will help.”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” Noctis replied honestly. There was a moment of silence, as if he was asking someone a question, then he spoke again, his voice deadly calm. “We’ll be there in a moment.”</p>
<p>We? Ignis wasn’t going to think about it. Instead he just laid with Gladio, resting his head on his chest, holding onto him as he felt him slipping away. There was a knock on the door downstairs followed by shuffling of someone inside. Tears flowed openly, and Ignis felt a desperation that he had never experienced before. It was all his fault, and now Gladio was going to suffer.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Noctis said. Ignis lifted his head as he watched darkness and light move towards the bed. Prompto was with him, dressed in jeans and a shirt. “Prompto, do you think you could help?”</p>
<p>“I’ve… I’ve never created healing plants before,” Prompto said uncertainly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ignis sat up then, looking down at Gladio, who would have looked like he was resting peacefully if it wasn’t for the black spreading throughout his veins. If it spread throughout his entire body, nothing would save him. “I can try.”</p>
<p>“Give him a chance,” Noctis encouraged Ignis, likely knowing that Ignis would object. “He’s done things that no one else can. I trust him.”</p>
<p>Ignis would have congratulated them on their love if it wasn’t for the pain he was feeling at potentially losing his. Prompto didn’t look at them, focusing on Gladio instead. He put his hands on Gladio’s chest, just over his heart, as if feeling for the disease. What could a god who created plants do? Still, Ignis had to hope. There was no saving Gladio without hope.</p>
<p>Prompto stood up and looked at them for a moment then suddenly left, not saying a word. Noctis shook his head, as if to say he did that regularly. The door opened downstairs then promptly shut. All was silent. Ignis waited for what felt like a torturously slow time, holding Gladio’s hand tightly, hoping and willing Gladio to hang on. If Prompto wasn’t fast, he wouldn’t make it.</p>
<p>“I need you to let go,” Prompto said, suddenly behind them both. Ignis didn’t hear him come back, but he was carrying a small wooden bowl with something fragrant inside. “Please. I need you to let go of his hand. I can’t do this otherwise.”</p>
<p>Ignis did as Prompto asked, sitting back and waiting, not wanting to be too far from him. He watched as Prompto sat on the edge of the bed and gently parted Gladio’s lips then poured the liquid in his mouth. The liquid looked like a regular herbal drink, but as it went into Gladio’s mouth it turned to what could only be described as liquid sunshine. </p>
<p>Quickly, it spread throughout Gladio’s body. Where there was black scourge in his veins, the liquid quickly took over, making his body glow with ethereal beauty that Ignis had never seen before. He stood up and backed away quickly, following Prompto’s instructions to stay back. Yet Prompto stayed close to Gladio, checking him constantly, as if worried it wouldn’t work.</p>
<p>But it did. The glow seemed to erupt in the entire room, causing everyone to close their eyes and shield themselves from the warmth of the sun that felt like it was engulfing them all. When Ignis opened his eyes again, the scourge was gone. Prompto was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Gladio, checking him for any signs that it was still there. There were none, and soon Gladio was opening his eyes.</p>
<p>“What?” Gladio asked. His face was still cut in the two spots the saber had struck him, which would likely scar instead of healing completely. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Prompto is some sort of miracle,” Ignis said as he took Prompto’s spot next to him. He touched Gladio’s face lightly, his fingers trailing over the warm skin as a wave of relief never before experienced coursed through him. “I don’t know what he did, but he cleared the scourge from your body.”</p>
<p>“How?” Gladio asked. He moved to sit up, and Ignis helped him, the ring still shining brightly on his finger. “The ring…” </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind that I’m wearing it,” Ignis explained, smiling at Gladio. He had never been more relieved to see Gladio before. He took in his eyes, his perfect visage, and knew that if he had lost him then he would have lost a large part of his life. “I found it in the workshop when I went looking for you.”</p>
<p>Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms without warning, holding him close. Ignis was startled at first, but then he relaxed into his touch, resting his head against his chest. Noctis and Prompto gave him a look that said they would excuse themselves, and Ignis mouthed a silent <i>thank you</i> to them both. He would owe Prompto for this, and he would have to do something to ensure that Gladio wasn’t hurt again in the future.</p>
<p>For now, though, he had Gladio. Gladio, who he thought he was going to lose just moments before. Clutching onto Gladio’s shirt, he looked up at him with desperately longing eyes. The only thing he wanted right now was to be in his arms. Gladio seemed to see the desperation and reciprocate, and a moment later they were fervently kissing each other, parting only to remove their clothes.</p>
<p>Ignis straddled Gladio, their bodies flush against each other, neither of them willing to part. Right now wasn’t about taking things slow and steady. They were desperate, clinging to each other, needing to feel each other as closely as possible. Ignis didn’t hesitate to lower himself on Gladio’s cock, gasping as he trained his face towards the ceiling. Gladio’s hands were on his back, his lips buried in his chest, and they both took a moment just to feel each other.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis gasped as Gladio pulsated upwards under him, his body intoxicating to Ignis.</p>
<p>“I’m here, love,” Gladio said as they held onto each other. Ignis looked at Gladio, took in how beautiful his eyes were, ran his hands over his hair. He kissed him deeply, caressing their tongues, and he began to move on top of him, deep and slow. They moaned into each other’s lips, clinging to each other in a desperate attempt to stay connected.</p>
<p>Ignis held onto Gladio tightly, feeling the sweat drip down his back as Gladio held him close, their bodies moving in tandem, a pulsing rhythm in celebration of life and love. They never once parted, preferring to feel each other slow and deep, moving for longer than Ignis could track. The pleasure was never ending, the relief that he had Gladio with him staying with him forever, their bodies writhing and pulsing until they couldn’t take anymore. They climaxed together, gripping each other tightly until they could no longer hold on.</p>
<p>Panting, breathless, and entangled in each other, Ignis looked at Gladio. He looked deeply into his eyes, memorized his facial features, ran his hands over his beautiful and perfect skin. A pain, deep and unending coursed through him, but he had a plan. Ignis knew what he needed to do. He kissed Gladio deeply, his heart aching more and more as he memorized each fine detail of his face, his body, his hands. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Ignis whispered to Gladio. “I love you so much. You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Gladio replied, seemingly none the wiser to Ignis’s pain. “I’m not going anywhere Ignis.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ignis replied. He kissed Gladio’s forehead, closing his eyes as one tear came to him. Slowly, he exerted his will over Gladio. “Go to sleep, love.”</p>
<p>Gladio was asleep in an instant, and Ignis got up. He cleaned himself, took his time getting ready, dressed well in a black suit that Gladio would like. Then he covered Gladio with the blankets, made sure his love was comfortable, and kissed him on the forehead once more. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Ignis whispered in Gladio’s ear. He stood up and walked out of the cabin, knowing it was the last time he would see Gladio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp Ignis is pissed. That's all I'm gonna say about that.</p>
<p>And Prompto is a bad ass mother fucker who can cure something no other god can. Cause I mean, Prompto has always been a bad ass mother fucker.</p>
<p>I finished writing this fic the other day, and while I definitely feel like it's a shorter fic than I originally intended, I also think that writing short stories after the main event is done will be a lot of fun. I.e. Promptis, Gladnis, and other characters' stories. <br/>The question: Would you all like to read it in a collection of shorts, or would you just like me to continue chapters here? Let me know what you think in the comments so I can make it easily accessible to you all as I get there! Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. For Gladio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis does what he has to</p>
<p>TW: Self-harm and injury</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you come to the Citadel?” Ignis asked Noctis on the phone, surprising him. “I will need you. And possibly Prompto. Tell him to bring a potion to help with fire. Ifrit’s fire specifically.”</p>
<p>“Ignis,” Noctis said quietly, his heart beating rapidly in trepidation. “What’s going on? Can you just tell me?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ignis replied. “It’s something I must do in order to protect Gladio. I will do it with or without you there.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Noctis said, shaken by the strength of Ignis’s resolve. “Just hold on until we get there. I don’t know how long it’ll take Prompto to make the potion.”</p>
<p>“I will wait,” Ignis said before the line disconnected. </p>
<p>Noctis looked to Prompto in worry, both of them terrified for what Ignis was about to do. Was he going to take revenge on Ravus? Seriously harm someone? Burn the Citadel to the ground? Or was he planning on just making a really loud threat? Noctis was almost terrified to find out.</p>
<p>Things had been going well for the past few months, both of them able to keep their relationship a secret as Prompto made the occasional trip home to see his father for a day or two at a time. He was increasingly spending more time with Noctis, however, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before he moved in permanently. Whatever plan Verstael had for him was no longer an option.</p>
<p>Prompto got to work right away, working on a potion specifically tailored to Ifrit’s fire. The humans on Eos worshipped them as gods, but the gods worshipped their creators. The Six Astrals had only left vestiges of themselves, with Adagium leaving the scourge behind as a reminder of their folly. Ifrit’s fire was just as dangerous as the scourge, a wild fire that burned hot and devoured anything and everything in its path. Prompto explained to Noctis that he couldn’t really ensure that the potion wouldn’t leave behind some sort of scarring, not knowing who it was for, but he did his best.</p>
<p>“I can’t be sure it will work,” Prompto said as he held the glowing silver liquid in a vial, a decanter just big enough to fit the potion. He was dressed in black robes with silver flowers and looked so beautiful, despite the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry if it’s not completely successful.”</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay,” Noctis said as he touched Prompto’s cheek, running his thumb over his freckles in reassurance. “Let’s go. I’m still hoping that I can stop Ignis from whatever he’s planning.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever been able to before?” Prompto asked him, his expression pained. Noctis didn’t answer him, too afraid to tell the truth of the matter.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Noctis said. Prompto held onto the decanter tightly as Noctis touched his shoulder. A moment later they were at the Citadel, the place buzzing with murmurs from the gods and nymphs walking about. Something was going on in the throne room. Noctis could feel it. Ignis was likely already there. They had to hurry.</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong,” Prompto said, his voice low, as they walked towards the throne room. Noctis realized that this was the first time that he had ever been there, the first time that he had left Tenebraean forests or the World of Ruin. If he felt it, then there was something really wrong happening. Noctis picked up his pace. </p>
<p>When they entered the throne room, Noctis noticed how his mother and father were seated on the thrones. They were sitting at the edge of their seats, both of them looking down at Ignis as he stood there for the entire Citadel to see. Noctis briefly caught Verstael’s wide eyes of surprise to see his son there, but he ignored it. They didn’t have time to consider the consequences of Verstael seeing Prompto in black robes at the Citadel. They had to act.</p>
<p>“Ignis,” Noctis said as he approached him, Prompto following at his side. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Did you bring it?” Ignis asked as he looked at Noctis and Prompto. He saw the decanter in Prompto’s hands then turned back to the king and queen. That’s when Noctis saw it. There was a small vial in Ignis’s tightly gripped fist. It was swirling and burning like a bright purple and blue fire. Ifrit’s fire. “King Regis and Queen Aulea. I come before you now in desperation. Gladio was nearly killed by Ravus due to his jealousy. I beseech you to arrest Ravus and condemn him to death as he would do to Gladio.”</p>
<p>“I cannot do that, Ignis,” Regis explained, just as Noctis thought he would. “He is the god of the sun. We can punish him, but we cannot kill him. Just as we would not kill Gladio. Or you.”</p>
<p>Ignis nodded, as if he expected the same response. “Then I have no choice.” He turned and looked at Noctis, a sad smile on his face. “Tell Gladio I love him.”</p>
<p>Noctis couldn’t believe what he saw. His mind couldn’t grasp it, and at first he thought that Ignis was going to use Ifrit’s fire on the Citadel itself. That’s not what happened, though. A loud scream, panicked and guttural, erupted from his lips as Ignis drank the vial of Ifrit’s fire, watching as he stumbled back in agony and pain.</p>
<p>Fire, purple and hot, erupted from within Ignis, his palms turned upward, making it look like he was merely summoning his magic. His eyes were consumed with it, the wings of fire enveloping the pristine emerald and destroying them once and for all. There were screams and shouts, the gods scrambling to get out of the building. If it spread past Ignis’s body, then it would consume them all.</p>
<p>“Prompto!” Noctis shouted as Prompto ran towards Ignis instead of away from him, not bothering to consider his own safety. Frozen in terror, he watched as Ignis collapsed onto the floor and Prompto knelt beside him. He poured the contents of the decanter into Ignis’s mouth. When nothing happened, he looked at Noctis in desperation.</p>
<p>“It’s not working!” Prompto shouted, his eyes welling with tears. He looked down at Ignis then seemed to know what to do. </p>
<p>“No!” Noctis shouted as Prompto placed his hands over Ignis’s eyes, engulfing his hands in the fire. A moment later, there was a bright warm light, the same bright light that had healed Gladio. He shielded his eyes, just as the remaining gods in the Citadel did, and when he looked again, he saw Ignis and Prompto lying side by side, unconscious.</p>
<p>“Prompto!” Verstael shouted, running to his son and collapsing at his side. He took his head into his lap, looking at his hands that looked like they hadn’t even been touched. There was no telling if there was any sort of damage he incurred internally, though. Noctis took a step towards him, but Verstael looked at him in anger. “You get away from my son!”</p>
<p>Noctis hesitated, looking between Ignis and Prompto, unsure of what he should do. Regis and Aulea were by Ignis’s side in an instant, assessing the damage while Noctis looked on helplessly. There was nothing he could do. Even being close to them put them at risk. If they were close to death, then the energy he emitted would pull them towards it. He took a step back, knowing that he had to do what he could to keep the love of his life and his best friend safe.</p>
<p>“Prompto is special,” Aulea realized as he assessed Ignis. She looked up at Verstael. “You knew. You knew he could do this.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Verstael said, his trembling tone desperate and uncertain. “My son. Help my son! It’s because of your son that he even got involved in this!”</p>
<p>“Get them to the infirmary,” Regis commanded before anyone could say anything else. Aulea looked like she was ready to pounce on Verstael, but Noctis only felt pain in his heart. Ignis didn’t deserve this, and neither did Prompto. And Verstael didn’t even know that he and Prompto were together. </p>
<p>Nymphs emerged immediately, caretakers that would take Ignis and Prompto to the Citadel infirmary, both of them carried on stretchers. Noctis couldn’t go into the infirmary, not until they were both awake and well. What was going to happen to them? Why had Ignis done that?</p>
<p>“Now no one will want him,” Ardyn mused as Noctis watched them carry Ignis and Prompto out, his parents and Verstael trailing behind them closely. “That’s if he wakes up.”</p>
<p>Noctis thought about what Ardyn said and immediately left the Citadel, going to Gladio’s cabin. Inside he found his friend sleeping peacefully on the bed, a slight pink shimmer over him that Noctis recognized as Ignis’s magic. He waved his hand over him like he was swatting away flies, and the magic immediately dispersed. He knew it. Ignis had never meant or wanted to put him under a heavy spell.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Noctis said as he shook him awake. Gladio’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Noctis in confusion. “What did Ignis tell you before you fell asleep?”</p>
<p>“What?” Gladio asked. He blushed a bit as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Well we uh… We had sex, and then he said that he loved me and that I’m beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Was he acting weird in any way?” Noctis asked. “Gladio, please this is important.”</p>
<p>“Maybe a bit sad?” Gladio questioned. “Like it felt like there was something wrong but I was afraid to ask him what it was. Noct, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“You need to come with me to the Citadel,” Noctis said as Gladio stood up. “Ignis is in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Trouble?” Gladio inquired, quickly flicking his wrist and having a tank top and pants appear on him. “Did he do something to Ravus?”</p>
<p>“No,” Noctis said. “He did something to himself. Hold on. I’m going to try to get us as close to the infirmary as possible. I can’t go in there. Not until they wake up.”</p>
<p>“They?” Gladio asked, his eyes wide. Noctis’s expression might have given it away. “Prompto? Is Verstael there?”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded. A moment later they were standing outside the infirmary room, the commotion inside finally settled for the time being. Noctis looked into the room and saw Prompto laying on a cot. He only looked like he was sleeping, and Noctis really hoped that was all it was. Verstael was sitting next to him, so Noctis remained hovering in the doorway, knowing that he wasn’t welcome and saying anything else would just be bad for them both. Noctis had promised Prompto that he wouldn’t say anything until he found a way to talk to his father while minimizing the impact.</p>
<p>Gladio quickly walked into the room and went to Ignis’s cot, the curtain pulled back so Ignis and Prompto were laying side by side. There was scarring over only one of Ignis’s eyes, something that was more of a blessing than a curse. As long as Ignis and Prompto woke up, they had to count their blessings. Ifrit’s fire usually tortured and killed all those in its path.</p>
<p>“Ignis,” Gladio sobbed as he sat next to him, ignoring those who glared at him for just being there. He took Ignis’s hand and held it tightly. “What the fuck did you do?”</p>
<p>“What I had to,” Ignis replied, startling them all. His eyes weren’t open, but it was clear that he was awake. “No one will hurt us again.”</p>
<p>“You… You did this so that the gods would stop pursuing you,” Gladio realized. He brought Ignis’s hand up to his own face and cried into it. “Why? It could’ve killed you! Why did you do this?!”</p>
<p>“Because I would lose you without doing it,” Ignis said softly. He opened his eyes, and that’s when Noctis saw it. The god of love was now blinded. “I have watched the world burn to save you. I would do it again.”</p>
<p>“Ignis…” Gladio sighed. “You’re such a fucking diva. There had to be another way. And now… you’re blind?”</p>
<p>“I understand if you no longer want to be with me,” Ignis said. Noctis glanced at Prompto, missing the suspicious look that Verstael gave him before he turned back to his friends. “But I will never stop loving you.”</p>
<p>“You idiot,” Gladio growled through his tears. He took Ignis into his arms and held onto him tightly. “I’m never letting you go. There’s no me if there’s no you.”</p>
<p>Ignis embraced Gladio tightly, burying his face into the base of Gladio’s neck. They held onto each other tightly, but Noctis noticed the glare that Gladio gave Regis. He couldn’t blame him. If Regis had taken a stand and indicated that there would have been consequences for Ravus’s actions then the chances were that Ignis would’ve never hurt himself. </p>
<p>“Noctis?” Prompto asked softly, waking up finally. Noctis looked at Prompto as his eyes fluttered open, the beautiful blue and violet looking around in confusion. When their eyes met, he looked at him in confusion then looked next to him and at his father. “Papa?”</p>
<p>“You’re safe now,” Verstael said as he held onto Prompto’s hand tightly. “I won’t let them near you ever again.”</p>
<p>“But papa,” Prompto began. His father wasn’t going to listen. Noctis could see it in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Enough,” Verstael snapped, calling for silence from his son. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Verstael, Aulea most of all. He didn’t seem to care. “I don’t want to hear it anymore, Prompto. You’ve been there long enough. Look at what’s happened to you! You almost died!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, though,” Prompto said, his voice soft and small like he had shrunk back to being a young child. Noctis felt a tormenting anger rip through him as the smiling, happy Prompto that he had seen more and more every day disappeared in an instant. “I knew what I was doing.”</p>
<p>“You know nothing of the world or what you’re doing!” Verstael shouted. “You think that these gods care about you?! You think Noctis gives two shits about you?! Did you let him fuck you yet? The moment you become a nuisance he will kick you out, just like his father has done with countless others!”</p>
<p>“You’ve crossed a line, Verstael,” Aulea said, her voice deadly calm and quiet. The room fell silent, and Verstael seemed to finally remember himself. “My son is not some lecherous god who would turn on your son. He is a fine and upstanding man!”</p>
<p>“Who asked my son to endanger his life for some stupid suicidal wish from the god of love!” Verstael screamed in return. He stood up and walked over to Aulea, clearly unafraid of her or lost in his madness.</p>
<p>As they stalked towards each other, Noctis took this as his opportunity to quickly go to Prompto’s side. He took his hand and pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want you,” Prompto replied in a low voice. “And I want to go back to the World of Ruin. Together.”</p>
<p>Noctis was not one to try to deny the fates. He looked at Ignis and Gladio as Aulea and Verstael continued to scream at each other, angry and consumed with their overprotective parenting. Gladio and Noctis nodded at each other, and a moment later he was back at the palace on the steps, with Prompto in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto makes a decision that will change the course of the future irrevocably</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’ll come looking for me,” Prompto said, looking at Noctis in fear. His heart was palpitating, his fear gripping him tightly.“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Noctis said, smoothing his hand over the flip in Prompto’s hair, pulling it gently out of his eye. “No one can take you where you don’t want to go.”</p>
<p>“He won’t give up,” Prompto insisted. A flicker of recognition came on his face, and he knew what he needed to do. Noctis could tell he had a thought. Prompto could see it in his eyes. “I have an idea.”</p>
<p>“Prompto, wait!” Noctis tried as Prompto grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“The forest!” Prompto replied, pulling Noctis along at an incredible pace that he knew Noctis could barely match. Prompto knew his father, he knew what he would do the moment he discovered he was gone. They didn’t have time to wait for a car.</p>
<p>When they reached the forest, they didn’t stop running. Prompto was looking for something, but he never faltered or waivered. Finally, they came to a clearing where there was a singular tree by a peaceful lake. Noctis looked down at the souls of fish in the water, but Prompto ignored it completely. He walked towards the tree, not missing a single step.</p>
<p>That’s when Noctis saw what he was reaching for. “Prompto… If you do this-”</p>
<p>“I know,” Prompto said, plucking the pomegranate from the tree. He looked at Noctis with fiercely determined eyes. “I know, Noctis. This is what I want. I don’t want to be the god of spring. I want to be a god by your side.”</p>
<p>Noctis approached Prompto, holding the top and bottom of the pomegranate in his hands as Prompto held the sides. Prompto felt his heart flutter, a strong beating within his very soul. Was Noctis going to reject him? “You are my god. You always were.”</p>
<p>Prompto stared at Noctis, nearly in disbelief by such a confession. He loved Noctis, and the time they had spent together had meant more to him than anything. But for Noctis to make such a strong confession? It only made him believe what he knew in his heart to be true. They really were meant to be together. </p>
<p>“Together then,” Noctis said as he opened the fruit, pulling out the seeds. “Neither of us are alone anymore.”</p>
<p>“Will it even have any effect on you?” Prompto asked, looking at the pomegranate seeds as they each took six in their palms. It didn’t really matter how many they took. Once they took it, they would forever be bound to the World of Ruin, bound to each other. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Noctis admitted. “But I’d rather find out than leave you to do this alone.”</p>
<p>“Prompto!” a voice called, suddenly nearby. Prompto felt his panic coursing through his body. How did Verstael find them so quickly? “Prompto! Where did he take you?!”</p>
<p>“Hurry,” Prompto said as he looked at the seeds. This was his last chance to go back. He didn’t want to. </p>
<p>“Prompto!” Verstael said as he stepped into the clearing. “Prompto! Step away from him! Come with me!”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t respond. He just looked at Noctis and nodded, knowing that this was it. It was now or never. With a quick kiss on the lips, Prompto took the pomegranate seeds and quickly ate them, Noctis following suit. There was a loud screaming from behind them, but it was too late. Prompto ate the seeds. He would forever be tied to the World of Ruin.</p>
<p>“Spit it out!” Verstael commanded as he grabbed Prompto’s arm and pulled him away from Noctis. Prompto cried out in pain, but he had already swallowed the seeds. There was no going back. Angrily, Verstael put one hand on Prompto’s cheeks, his thumb digging into one cheek while his fingernails dug into the other cheek painfully. “Spit. It. Out!”</p>
<p>“No!” Prompto snapped, wrenching free from Verstael’s grasp and falling on the soft ground. Noctis knelt down and helped him to his feet, his arms wrapped around his waist as he held him close. “I will not go back with you papa! I belong here, with Noctis. I love him.”</p>
<p>“Love him?!” Verstael asked incredulously. “You barely know him!”</p>
<p>“He knows me and I know him better than you ever could!” Prompto shouted back at him. There was a resounding silence around them. The only sound that could be heard was Prompto’s own panting breath. “I refuse to be the god of spring! I refuse to be kept in a cage! I’m not your clone. I’m my own person. And I love him, papa. I love him!”</p>
<p>Prompto felt his tears pouring down his cheeks, his arms around Noctis’s neck as he stood next to him. Noctis kept his arms around his waist, holding him just as close, his touch comforting and secure. There was a silence as Verstael looked at them in disbelief, although Prompto couldn’t tell if he was in disbelief because they were together or because he was standing up to him. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Verstael said, his voice calm and strangely reserved. Prompto thought it felt so very foreboding. “Don’t come crawling back to me when things go horribly wrong. And mark my words, they will. Noctis will leave you, and you will be left attached to the World of Ruin with nothing.”</p>
<p>Verstael turned around and walked away without another word, leaving Prompto shaken. He didn’t think Noctis would ever leave him, but the way that Verstael said his words sounded like a curse on his lips. There was no way that Verstael was just letting it go, but for now they were safe at least. Prompto just had to wait and hope that Verstael’s anger would subside with time. Unfortunately, he very much doubted that his father would find inner peace.</p>
<p>“He’s gone, Prom,” Noctis said quietly. “He’s gone. It’s just us.”</p>
<p>Prompto turned to Noctis and looked at him, forgetting his fears for just a moment. He smiled at Noctis and ran his hand over Noctis’s pale cheek, taking in his beauty. “It’s just us. Just us. Forever.”</p>
<p>Noctis kissed Prompto, passionately and fervently, taking him into his arms entirely. Prompto wasn’t surprised by this. Not anymore. Everything Noctis did was second nature to him, as if they worked together so perfectly. Nevertheless, Prompto still found himself swept off his feet as he deepened the kiss, his tongue hungry on Noctis. He wanted, no he needed, Noctis. Now.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis gasped as Prompto wrapped a leg around Noctis’s waist, hooking it there so that he ground his hips against his lover’s. “If you do this, I won’t wait to take you back to the palace.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Prompto replied, emboldened by his newfound bravery. “I want you, Noctis. Here and now.”</p>
<p>Noctis pulled Prompto’s leg off his waist, only to back him into the pomegranate tree as he kissed him deeply. With a snap of his fingers, both of them were naked. Prompto was pinned against the tree, not really wanting to be anywhere else. With a smolder in his eyes that made Prompto’s cock throb, Noctis slowly kneeled in front of him.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto started, trying to understand what his plans were. “What are you- Ohh…”</p>
<p>Prompto moaned and gripped the bark of the tree as Noctis licked the tip of his cock before taking it entirely in his mouth. As Noctis sucked on him, he moved his head, taking all of Prompto to the hilt to the tip and back again. Prompto tilted his head back as the warmth of Noctis’s mouth encased him in pleasure, the desire to be filled with Noctis almost taking over him entirely.</p>
<p>“Please,” Prompto begged through his moans. “I need you. Please.”</p>
<p>“Prom,” Noctis warned him as he stood up, looking at him with viciously lascivious eyes. “If you keep that up, I’m going to lose control.”</p>
<p>“Please do,” Prompto pleaded. “I want you to.”</p>
<p>As if to demonstrate, Prompto looped his leg around Noctis’s waist again. Noctis didn’t hesitate then. He pressed his cock into Prompto without any preparation, making Prompto cry out in pleasure, holding onto him tightly lest he float away in bliss. The sound of their moans mingling together as Noctis thrust in and out of him with a voracity that sent Prompto reeling only made the pleasure all the better. Noctis set a merciless pace, one that Prompto loved, and the fact that they were in the middle of a forest for the dead only made it all the more exciting.</p>
<p>“Prom…” Noctis moaned, his hips moving erratically. Prompto gasped, knowing that he was so close. The moment that Noctis found his prostate and hit it, he climaxed. He felt so alive in that moment, like he was finally free to be with whoever he wanted. Who cared if it meant he had to live in the World of Ruin forever? Living with Noctis in the land of the dead was the freest action that Prompto could have done. He could travel anywhere he wanted to, but home would always be waiting for him. Noctis would be waiting for him. There was nothing better than that.</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Prompto breathed as Noctis climaxed, their bodies sweaty and shimmering with the glow of joining together. “Oh, I love you. I’m free with you. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis murmured before he kissed him lightly on the lips. “I love you. I’ve been tied to this place for so long. I’m still tied here… but I feel free with you.”</p>
<p>“Because we are free,” Prompto promised him. “It’s just us. And we can finally be happy. Together.”</p>
<p>They kissed each other for a long time, holding onto each other until it was time to get cleaned up and dressed. Prompto was thankful that he was a god and could easily clean up and then get dressed, opting to put on the same outfit he had been wearing before. They made their way back to the palace hand in hand, surprised to find Aulea waiting for them on the footsteps of the palace. </p>
<p>“My son!” Aulea cried out as she ran over to him, her palms flat against the side of his head as she looked him over for a sign of injury. Prompto stood away, watching the scene unfold. It wasn’t something he belonged in. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Noctis insisted, swatting her hands away playfully. She stepped back and looked at them both, her concern evident. “Prompto made the decision to stay here. Permanently. He ate something from here.”</p>
<p>Aulea’s eyes widened as she looked at Prompto. “My dear boy!” she exclaimed as she took Prompto into her arms, capturing him by surprise. “Oh you sweet thing. I am so sorry it came down to that to help you escape. If I had known-”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, your majesty,” Prompto said in confusion. Aulea pulled away and looked at him. “I don’t think this is a bad thing. I love Noctis. There’s no point in being able to travel the realms if I can’t come home to him.”</p>
<p>“You are so precious,” Aulea said, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “I am so glad that Noctis fell for you. And I am glad that you were able to make the choice that was best for you. Don’t worry about your assignment. I will talk to Regis about it.”</p>
<p>“Oh that,” Prompto said, flushing red when he realized he really hadn’t thought about it. “I’d like to stay here with Noctis.”</p>
<p>“We will find a way,” Aulea reassured him. She lowered her hand and brought one of Prompto’s hands and one of Noctis’s together. “For now, you two enjoy your love. You are both in love and deserve to feel it. Please treat each other kindly. An eternity together leaves you open to an eternity of heartache.”</p>
<p>“He’s the love of my life,” Noctis said. Aulea pressed their hands together, and they intertwined their fingers. Prompto felt his heart skip a beat, yet at the same time he never felt more at peace. “No matter how long it is.”</p>
<p>“And you’re the love of mine,” Prompto replied, addressing Noctis directly. “I love you, Noctis. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise this road will be easy,” Aulea said with a smile. She cupped their interwoven hands with hers. “But you both have my blessing. Please stay here where it is safe for you, Prompto. When I have smoothed things over with your father, I will come and tell you.”</p>
<p>Prompto nodded, understanding that his father would likely try to make things worse before they got better. The World of Ruin was the safest place for him; Noctis’s arms were the safest place for him. They gave each other a longing, soft smile. Aulea dismissed herself, kissing them both on the cheek before returning to the Citadel.</p>
<p>“So an eternity together,” Prompto offered as he smiled at Noctis. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompto: I'm free now! What do you want to do?<br/>Noctis: *already naked* Idk whatever you want to... *shrugs casually* Sex might be nice. Idk. What do you think? </p>
<p>XD</p>
<p>I like taking the idea of the myth and giving the Persephone character (i.e. Prompto) a choice in the matter. Some say Persephone didn't have a choice, some say she did. I like the notion of not only giving Prompto the choice, but the one who had the idea in the first place. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually finished writing the main story for this the other day and I'm really excited to share the rest with everyone and then write a bunch of oneshots! Still unsure if I'll do a collection or just add the chapters here. We'll see what I feel like! XD<br/>Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Flowers on the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis and Gladio celebrate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis’s plan worked, probably better than he thought. No one wanted anything to do with him anymore, stating that having a blind god by their side was a terrible idea. He didn’t want to admit that it made him worry about how Gladio would take it, but so far he had just been patient and helpful. Would he only be with him out of obligation now? Or was he just waiting for him to get his bearings so he could leave him?</p><p>The recovery process was immediate, but the injuries were permanent. Ignis would never see again, and he supposed that he was lucky that it wasn’t worse. Prompto had done an amazing job with the potion, and he knew that there was a talent within him that others never would have. For him to be living in the World of Ruin with Noctis permanently now brought Ignis a wealth of joy for them both.</p><p>Now that a few years had passed, Ignis was used to being blind. It had taken a while, but he had learned to use his magic and his senses to understand and navigate through the world around him. Although it hadn’t been easy at first, things finally seemed normal now. In all that time, Gladio had been so patient and guiding, a fantastic lover and a patient man. It baffled Ignis how Gladio was always by his side. </p><p>“What’s the plan for today?” Gladio asked as he wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist from behind, nuzzling his lips into his neck. Ignis was making coffee for them, his hands seamlessly and gracefully putting the coffee grounds in the press. He could feel the weight of the ring on his finger, but he wondered if Gladio looked at it and felt guilty that he had ever made it for him.</p><p>“Gladio…” Ignis began, trying to find the words that he needed to express how he felt. “I’m healed now. Well, as healed as I will ever be. I can move on my own, navigate this world, probably do things just as well if not better than I did before. If… If this is what you’ve been waiting for me to tell you to make any decisions about the future, I think it’s time for me to let you know.”</p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Gladio asked, and Ignis tried his best not to frown. If this was the moment that Gladio was waiting for, then he would respect his decision.</p><p>“It is,” Ignis said. He poured the hot water in the press then turned around to face him, even though he couldn’t see. Gladio at least deserved to see him.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Gladio said, the joy in his voice nearly breaking Ignis’s heart in half. But then he took Ignis into his arms and kissed him before hugging him tightly. “I’ve been hoping that you’d be ready to get married soon, but I didn’t want to force it because your healing comes first.”</p><p>Ignis’s heart stuttered and nearly stopped, his confusion likely evident. “Marriage? So you don’t want to leave me now that I’m better?”</p><p>“I knew you’d think that at some point,” Gladio said, still holding him close. “I was waiting for the moment you asked if I wanted to leave. But I promise you, Ignis. I want to marry you. So when are we getting married?”</p><p>“Whenever you want to,” Ignis promised, just far too happy that Gladio still actually wanted to be in his life. The weight on his ring finger felt lighter now, more comfortable, like it wasn’t just a tether that Gladio wished he could disconnect from. </p><p>“Can we get married tomorrow?” Gladio asked. That surprised Ignis, but he wasn’t against it by any means. “Something small. We’ll need a witness or two. Someone to officiate it.”</p><p>“Give me a moment and let me make a couple of calls,” Ignis replied with a smile. He kissed Gladio on the lips then walked away with a slight saunter, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. He took his cell phone out then dialed the first, most important, phone number. “Good morning, your majesty. I was hoping you might be available tomorrow for something important.”</p><p>“What time do you need me for the wedding?” Aulea asked. Ignis was about to ask her how she knew, but then he decided against it. She had a tendency to just know everything going on, more so than Regis.</p><p>“Sunset, I should think,” Ignis said. “If possible, I should like to have Noctis and Prompto there as witnesses.”</p><p>“Hm… That will be a bit difficult,” Aulea considered. “It’s been a few years, but I don’t think it would be a good idea for Prompto to travel to the Citadel.”</p><p>“Would perhaps a place outside of the Citadel be better?” Ignis offered. “Worst case scenario, we could always get married in the World of Ruin.”</p><p>“Goodness no,” Aulea admonished him. Ignis smiled. She wasn’t the only one capable of making small manipulations. “Let me talk to them, and we’ll find a good spot for it. Don’t you worry. Just formally invite them, and I will take care of the rest. Do you want anyone else there?”</p><p>“No thank you,” Ignis replied. “I would prefer something intimate.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Aulea said. She hesitated. “I’m going to make sure it’s a lovely wedding for you two.”</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis answered. He hung up the phone then called Noctis. When he didn’t answer, he called Prompto. Prompto was more likely to answer… unless they were in the middle of having sex, which Ignis had to admit, they did very frequently. “Hello Prompto. Is this a bad time?”</p><p>“Nope!” Prompto replied happily. It was amazing to be by his side and watch him bloom, for lack of better words. Now that he was out from under his father’s thumb, now that he was somewhere happy and safe and healthy, he truly began to express himself and become the god that he was meant to be. Regis still hadn’t given him a permanent assignment yet, namely because he complicated matters by being relegated to the World of Ruin. His amazing powers that only Verstael seemed aware of didn’t help.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Ignis said as he paced, trying to word things appropriately. “Gladio and I were wondering if you and Noctis will be available tomorrow evening? We need two witnesses so we can get married. I know it’s last minute but-”</p><p>There was a very loud scream of delight on the other line. Ignis smiled and looked at Gladio, who had his hand over his mouth and was trying not to laugh too loud. There was a shuffling and screaming followed by Prompto nearly screaming to Noctis that they were getting married. Finally, Noctis was apparently handed the phone, although he sounded just as delighted, although he wasn’t freaking out as much.</p><p>“Congrats, man!” Noctis exclaimed. “Of course we’ll be there. Where is it going to be?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Ignis admitted. “Your mother will be the officiant, and she said that she would get in touch with you once she knew where it would be held. Mainly for Prompto’s safety.”</p><p>“Thanks for being so accommodating,” Noctis replied. “What do you want us to wear?”</p><p>“Black suits are fine,” Ignis considered. “Gladio and I will be in tuxedos, and I can’t have you showing us up.”</p><p>Noctis laughed. “Alright. I’ll get in touch with my mom and we’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Congrats Iggy and Gladio!” Prompto cheered in the background before Ignis ended the call.</p><p>“I think they’re excited,” Ignis mused with a smile. “But not as much as I am.”</p><p>Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms and kissed him deeply.</p><p>***</p><p>Aulea decided on Altissia as the best place for them to get married, and Ignis certainly wasn’t going to object to a place so beautiful. Of course he couldn’t see, but just the atmosphere alone was enough for him to sense the beauty around him. His magic gave him a sense of what was around him, a beauty that was only found in the city on the water. Ignis had to admit that Ardyn was decent at his job.</p><p>“Do you think Ardyn might wedding crash?” Ignis asked Noctis as his best friend helped him make sure his white tuxedo looked pristine. He could have just made sure it was pristine on his own, but sometimes it was nice to be fussed over. It didn’t hurt that he trusted Noctis to ensure the gladiolus was properly pinned to his tuxedo. </p><p>“Not if my mom can help it,” Noctis pointed out. “If he does, she’ll probably make sure he suffers for about ten thousand years.”</p><p>Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “That is a good point. It’s going to be at the pier, so I don’t doubt he’ll be at least lurking nearby. Make sure Prompto puts the photo up on his social media first, though. He’s just better at getting the right lighting.”</p><p>Noctis smiled. Although Ignis couldn’t see such movements, he could feel them, the same as he felt Gladio’s laughter when he didn’t make a sound. The only thing he missed more than anything was being able to see Gladio. Ignis had memorized his expressions, his features, his beauty. Gladio promised him to remain that way as a god, never changing so that Ignis could always imagine how he looked. For this one day, he wished that perhaps he could see Gladio, even though he knew that it was impossible. He did it to himself, and he knew it was a necessary sacrifice. </p><p>“You look great, Ig,” Noctis said finally. “Hair is perfect, tux is great. I think Gladio will be really happy. And even with your scar, you’re still hot. Gladio’s a lucky guy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis said sincerely. He knew that Noctis was being honest with him, especially since they always had been brutally honest with each other. “Prompto is incredibly lucky as well. You two are perfect for each other.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Noctis replied. Ignis could hear him beaming. “I’m so happy with him… I can’t imagine being without him anymore. And he’s just… I don’t have words for how amazing he is.”</p><p>“It’s nice to have you like this,” Ignis pointed out. “I’ve never seen you this happy before, not even before you went to the World of Ruin. Prompto really brings out the best in you, just as Gladio brings out the best in me.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Noctis said. “Now come on. Let’s get you married before they think we ran away and eloped instead.”</p><p>Ignis laughed at the joke, grateful that their relationship never changed. “I’m sure that Prompto would not be happy waiting for you at home.”</p><p>“Neither would Gladio,” Noctis advised him. “Alright, give me your arm. I have to give you away or something.”</p><p>“Yes because I am a human damsel in distress.” Nevertheless, Ignis held out his arm, and Noctis linked it with his to guide him down the pier that was their makeshift aisle.</p><p>“Even if you were a damsel in distress, I feel like you could handle whatever situation you were in.” They left the hotel room that they were occupying, transporting them immediately to the end of the pier.</p><p>Ignis was instantly met with the scent of flowers mingling with the smell of the salt water. Prompto had told him ahead of time what flowers he was going to use in order to paint a picture for him as the multitude of flowery scents mingled perfectly with the sounds of the waves and the feel of the wind. There were white moss roses, red daylilies, and soft orange bougainvilleas. Ignis felt the petals swirling around them, and he had the sense that they were everywhere, creating an ethereal image that humans could not feasibly create.</p><p>“Prompto really went all out,” Noctis whispered as they began to walk down the aisle to the sound of beautiful piano music that seemingly came from nowhere. “Gladio is waiting at the end of the pier. His hair is pulled back on top and draped around his neck, and he’s wearing a black tux with a white wisteria brooch. Prompto is on his right and Aulea is standing to his left, a step back so she can officiate.”</p><p>“Thank you for describing it for me,” Ignis whispered in response. “I can smell the flowers all around us.”</p><p>“It’s really beautiful,” Noctis agreed. “There are a lot of petals in the air, and the bouquets are low to the ground and really really huge so it looks like it’s just a border to the pier.”</p><p>“He really outdid himself,” Ignis said in admiration for Prompto’s gifts. They were quiet the rest of the way, and as they stopped, Noctis brought Ignis’s hand over to Gladio’s. Gladio took it, as a prince took the hand of a princess, and held it tightly as Ignis felt Noctis shift to the right.</p><p>“You look gorgeous,” Gladio whispered, making Ignis break into a bright smile. His heart felt fuller than ever before, ready for this moment more than ever before. “Are you ready for this?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ignis replied, feeling a sense of giddiness practically overwhelm him. It was strange, this feeling of being in love. He never expected to fall in love with anyone, much less to actually want to get married. Now, though, he was joyously with Gladio, with his two best friends, unable to see but able to feel so many wonderful things.</p><p>“Wonderful gods,” Aulea began, her voice clear to them. They had agreed it would be a short wedding ceremony, that she would officiate and then they would be on their way. While they didn’t expect Verstael to do anything to harm Prompto, they certainly weren’t going to take the risk. No celebration was worth it. “We are all here today in celebration of the union between Ignis and Gladio.</p><p>“The two of you have been through much,” Aulea continued. “And you have stood by each other through it all. It seems only fitting that you two should celebrate a bond that shall last for an eternity, a bond that has been blessed and ordained by the king of the gods himself. May you two live long and happy lives.”</p><p>It was the standard, although abridged, version of the standard oration provided by Aulea whenever she married two together sanctioned by Regis. As they exchanged rings they would recite their vows, the part that Ignis was both excited and nervous for. He felt Gladio position a ring to put on his ring finger as he began to speak.</p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio said, his voice soft. “I have loved you from afar for so many years. To be marrying you now seems like a dream. But if this is a dream, then I don’t want to wake up. Thank you for seeing what I cannot even see within myself. You are the best part of me, and I cannot wait to spend an eternity with you. No matter what the Fates bring us, I will always love you.”</p><p>Gladio slipped the ring on then handed Ignis the ring, guiding him to his ring finger so that he could do the same. Ignis felt overcome with emotion, a deep appreciation for everything that Gladio was. For the first time in a long time, tears came to his eyes. </p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis began, his voice shaking from the tears. “I love you. Everything about you. From the depths of your soul to your amber eyes. I may not be able to see you, but I can feel you. The love and care you have, the strength and fortitude, it is all more than I could ever ask for or expect. I love you, and to know I get to spend my life with you brings me a joy that I thought I was barred from. Thank you for being the best part of my life. Thank you for being so wonderful without expecting anything in return. Thank you for being the best part of me. I love you.”</p><p>Ignis slid the ring on his finger and smiled at him. A moment later they were kissing, sealing their relationship as married gods that would never part again. He savored the taste of Gladio, the feel of his lips, the way he took him into his arms. There was nothing better than this, and he felt his heart feel so full and content.</p><p>“Welcome to married life,” Aulea said when they finally pulled away. “Now that you two are married, it’s time to convince my son to marry Prompto.”</p><p>“Mom,” Noctis groaned while the others laughed. Ignis noticed the absence of a voice and tilted his head, trying to sense where they were all standing. He couldn’t feel one god.</p><p>“Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked. There was a shift in the air as they all turned, looking for him. </p><p>Prompto was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: let's give Gladnis happiness and have them marry<br/>Also me: BUT PROMPTO XD</p><p>I can't believe that I'm actually close to the ending of the main story &gt;.&gt;<br/>Having said that, I have about a million ideas for stories that happen within this world, including some good ole Gladnis and Promptis stuff. I think I'm just going to add it onto here so that way people can just keep reading and enjoying. :3 After all time has passed in this fic that was don't see, and I want to write more awkward Noctis loving Prompto hours. XD</p><p>Thank you all for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Returning to Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis searches for Prompto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me go!” Prompto cried out as his father gripped his wrist tightly, pulling him through the forest of Tenebrae. The sound of the birds chirping, the sound of the insects whirring, the sound of the leaves swaying… Prompto couldn’t hear any of it. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, and he struggled against his father’s grip, unable to break free. “I’m bound to the World of Ruin! Let me go!”</p>
<p>“And I know a way to break you of that!” Verstael snapped, tugging him along to the same clearing that had become Prompto’s prison. He had spent the last few years with Noctis, exploring his power, practically living in a bliss that he didn’t think was possible. Now, though, it was about to disappear. </p>
<p>“It’s impossible,” Prompto grimaced through gritted teeth. “Once someone is bound there, they can’t leave forever! You know this!”</p>
<p>“It’s possible in one of two ways,” Verstael said, his voice harsh and without love. “One is if you die. And the other… the other is if I bind you to where you were created until so much time passes that you cannot even remember your own name. I will make sure you never so much as remember Noctis’s eyes.”</p>
<p>“No!” Prompto shrieked, his panicked voice echoing throughout the forest. He dug his feet into the ground, causing Verstael to have to pull harder. As he did, Prompto went flying to the ground, hitting it with a hard thump. Verstael grabbed his hair and dragged him, the pain coursing from his skull and radiating outward. “No! Stop! Papa stop!”</p>
<p>“I will not!” Verstael snapped, lifting him by the hair once they were in the meadow. Prompto grimaced as he looked at Verstael through his tears of pain and fear. “You are supposed to obey me!”</p>
<p>“Papa, I love him!” Prompto cried. The thought of forgetting Noctis was more painful than any fear of dying. “I love him!”</p>
<p>“And one day you will forget your love and we will start again!” Verstael commanded him. He tossed Prompto a few yards away, making him land on the soft grass with a hard thump. “I will do it as many times as it takes for you to obey!”</p>
<p>“What?” Prompto asked, his confusion turning to recognition. He stood up, looking at Verstael with an anger and ache within his chest that couldn’t be tamed. “How… How many times have you done this?! How many times have you erased my memory?!”</p>
<p>“As many times as necessary,” Verstael snapped. “You have always pined after Noctis, but you’ve never gotten this close before. Now I’m going to have to cover up your mistakes all because you danced with him at the ball! And next time around there is no phone for you! I won’t have you pining after him through social media again!”</p>
<p>“How many times have I fallen for him from afar?” Prompto sobbed, wondering if he was really far older than Verstael let anyone believe. When did Regis give him the okay to create him? How long ago was that? “How many?!”</p>
<p>“Three times,” Verstael replied, straightening his robes then turning Prompto’s black jeans and punk shirt into long white robes with sunflowers on them. “This time makes the fourth, but instead you two actually found each other. I won’t allow it to happen again.”</p>
<p>“How will you explain this to Noctis?” Prompto asked him, the pain overtaking his body. He had loved Noctis all this time, pined after him for so long, and his father had just… erased it all. </p>
<p>“I’m a smart man, Prompto,” Verstael seethed. “I will find a way. And if you don’t believe me, then just wait and see. But you won’t remember it anyway.”</p>
<p>Prompto tried to take a step back, to turn around and run away, but he found that he couldn’t. Looking down, he noticed that as they were talking, his feet had been firmly planted to the ground. Vines like an old weeping willow tree began to snake up his legs. Struggling, he tried to get them off, but they proved to be too strong. Roots were always the strongest part of the tree.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Prompto pleaded, his tears turning to yellow petals as they fell. The vines reached his thighs quickly, and he continued to struggle. It was all in vain. Vines broke through the ground and reached up, wrapping around his wrists and keeping them straight in front of him, like he was being handcuffed. “I love him, papa. I’ll always love him. No matter how many times you try, I’ll find him. And Noctis will find me! Please. I don’t want to be here!”</p>
<p>Nothing happened when he said it this time. Prompto looked at Verstael in terror, but his father only smiled cruelly. “This magic is older than the king’s. You cannot just will yourself out of this.”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Prompto pleaded, his screams turning to whimpers as the roots continued to climb, turning into the trunk of a tree around his waist. He willed the tree to do the only thing he could think of. He willed it to be a banyan tree, one that didn’t fit with the Tenebraean forest. Hopefully Noctis would see it and know; he had taught him a lot about plants and trees in the past few years. “Please papa… Let me live my own life.”</p>
<p>Prompto opened his mouth to continue pleading, but all that came out was the croaking noise that trees made when they swayed in the wind. His tears turned to the leaves of the banyan, and he felt himself slipping away into a different state of consciousness. The trees had an older way of being, a slower way of being. They tapped into the old magics of the world, able to grow their roots deep. Their memories were not sharp, often losing their sense of self and their place in the world. For trees, it was a blessing and a peaceful existence. For Prompto it was a waking nightmare, and it would be until he forgot again.</p>
<p>This wasn’t right. He couldn’t forget Noctis. There was no way. It was different this time according to his father. According to Noctis. If he had been with Noctis before then he would have remembered. Prompto was sure of it. They both would have. There was no way that anyone could block that much love from each other, not when it was reciprocated and went far beyond pining. Prompto would remember. He had to.</p>
<p>Prompto did everything he could to remember, his mind turning towards a sluggish sleep as he felt his body transforming into a banyan, his eyes closing shut and refusing to open. He couldn’t forget. He couldn’t. Prompto loved him too much. Even if it took an eternity to get back to him, he would remember. </p>
<p>
  <i>Noctis. </i>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong,” Aulea said as she looked at her son, her eyes piercing into his soul. Noctis felt like his entire world was crashing down. How had he not been paying attention? Prompto had been taken from under their very noses. “I can’t feel him anymore. Verstael has done it again.”</p>
<p>“Done what?” Noctis asked, terror striking into his heart. Aulea and Regis could feel every god at any point in time. How could she not feel Prompto?</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Aulea admitted. “Something. He had children before Prompto… Three children. We never met any of them, and they all died of mysterious circumstances. Drowning, accidents, stupidity. When Regis granted him the option to have another child… I don’t know how he convinced him, but I swore we would keep an eye on him. I didn’t trust it.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that Prompto is… is…?” Noctis couldn’t finish the words. If a god died, they would go to the World of Ruin, a passing vestige of a soul, wandering through the realm until they found a way to wherever the gods went. For some it took only moments. For others… Noctis didn’t want to think about that. “Wait. None of Verstael’s supposed children passed through the World of Ruin. I would know it.”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Aulea said with a frown. “Why would he ask us to create another child if his children hadn’t died?”</p>
<p>“I wonder,” Ignis considered. “What if he’s done something to Prompto to make it seem like he had a new child? To make it important to ask for appearances sake? Because you would feel the soul again?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing that a god or human could do to trick us,” Aulea replied, but then she stopped, as if realizing something. “Unless he’s found a way to use the old magics leftover by the Astrals.”</p>
<p>“Noctis?” Gladio asked him as he began to walk away. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To find Prompto,” Noctis replied, having a good sense of where Verstael would take him. “I’m not going to wait around and speculate when I know he’s in danger.”</p>
<p>“Let us come with you!” Aulea said, her desperation to protect her son evident.</p>
<p>“There’s no need to,” Noctis insisted as he looked at her. “I’m the god of the dead. I’m a dangerous god when pissed.”</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t wait any longer. In an instant, he was just on the outskirts of the meadow in which Verstael had essentially imprisoned Prompto, condemning him to live there and be an obedient child for the rest of his days. He peered at the meadow from behind a tree, noticing how Verstael was absent. There was something else that had changed. A tree, one that Prompto had called a banyan he thought, was in the center of the meadow. It didn’t belong there.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Noctis stepped into the meadow, careful to be aware of anything and everything in his surroundings. When there was nothing but stillness and calm, Noctis began to look for Prompto, knowing that there wasn’t exactly a good hiding spot for him. It didn’t matter. This was the most likely place that Verstael would have taken him. He had to find him, no matter where he was hiding him away, no matter what magics he used. </p>
<p>
  <i>Noctis.</i>
</p>
<p>He heard his name, like a whisper on the wind, the sigh of leaves swaying in the breeze. Turning around, Noctis looked at the banyan tree again, his confusion turning to worry and pain. It couldn’t be. Verstael didn’t have that kind of power, did he? But if he had access to the spells and magics of the Astrals to any capacity, then it could be possible. </p>
<p>Achingly, Noctis walked over to the banyan tree and pressed his hand flat against the bark, trying to feel whatever lifeforce was in there. It initially just felt like a tree to him, but then somehow it felt off, like it definitely didn’t belong. It almost felt like it was reaching for him, screaming for him, trying to break free. Whatever Verstael had done, Noctis knew that Prompto was either trapped within it or transformed into the banyan itself.</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Verstael said behind him, as if he was surprised to see him there. Noctis turned and looked at him with a glare. “What a surprise. I thought you would be in the World of Ruin. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Where is he?” Noctis demanded as he stomped towards him, his stance threatening. He hoped that his intuition was wrong, but he had a feeling that he was dead on. “What did you do to him?”</p>
<p>“Oh are you referring to Prompto?” Verstael asked. His eyes flickered to the banyan behind Noctis, then back to him. Somehow, Verstael was able to lie without effort. “The last I heard from him, he had called and said he was going to be traveling Eos. Did he not inform you? Pity. Perhaps he needed a break.”</p>
<p>“What did you do to him?!” Noctis demanded again, this time his voice far more dangerous. He grabbed Verstael’s collar on his robes and shook him roughly, his eyes turning a violent shade of violet. “If you don’t bring him back, I swear to the Six Astrals themselves that I will destroy you.”</p>
<p>Verstael’s eyes shifted from smug satisfaction to surprise to fear. The gods seldom invoked the Six Astrals, those who granted them their power and came before them, but when they did it was as good as law. If Verstael did not do what was asked of him, Noctis would have to destroy him. There was no way around it.</p>
<p>“Y-Y-You wouldn’t dare!” Verstael said with a desperation in his voice that left him trembling as Noctis gripped his robes. “Y-You can’t use your power to kill a god!”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to find out?” Noctis seethed. “Because I am more than willing to try. Again, and again, and again. Until you are begging for the sweet release of death. But I am the god of the dead. And you will never enter the Great Beyond as long as I am in charge.”</p>
<p>“Let me go and I’ll do it!” Verstael said, his concern for his own safety more than his need to control his son. “I’ll let him go!”</p>
<p>Noctis shoved Verstael hard towards the tree, then stood behind him, watching him as he stumbled. Verstael righted himself then closed the gap between him and the tree. It was as Noctis suspected. Prompto was before his very eyes. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” Noctis asked as he watched Verstael press his hands against the bark.</p>
<p>“I made him sleep,” Verstael snapped, not so much as glancing in his direction. “Like I had the other times before. If he sleeps long enough, he’ll forget everything. Then I can start fresh. The more I do it, the less time it takes.”</p>
<p>“Why do you want him to forget?” Noctis asked, fearful of what the answer would be.</p>
<p>“Because he’s pined after you for centuries,” Verstael explained. Noctis felt a tightening in his chest, an ache that ran so deep that he couldn’t vocalize how tightly it held him. “Each time he’s tried to meet you, claiming you’re his soulmate and true love. Each time I’ve had to start fresh to keep him compliant. Only this time he met you. Now hush and let me do this.”</p>
<p>Noctis wanted to ask him why, to find out what he had done to deserve such punishment, to demand he know why Prompto was not allowed to live his own life, but he wanted Prompto back first and foremost. Would Prompto even remember him when he came back? Terror gripped him at the thought that he would lose Prompto forever.</p>
<p>Verstael began to mutter in a low voice, words that were too archaic and unintelligible for Noctis to understand. He watched as Verstael continued to do his work. The banyan branch and leaves began to retreat within itself, and Noctis watched in awed horror as the trunk began to unwind into roots, revealing Prompto sleeping within. Or maybe he was the banyan transforming back. Perhaps it was a bit of both. It was difficult to tell.</p>
<p>The roots slithered down like tendrils of smoke or a group of snakes, until they receded into the group, leaving Prompto to stand there and sway dangerously once Verstael pulled away. Quickly, Noctis ran over to him and caught him in his arms before he could fall, looking at his soft features as he continued to sleep. There were signs of life, but Noctis worried anyway. Gently, he stroked Prompto’s cheek, hoping that he would wake. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“He’ll wake in about an hour,” Verstael explained. “He probably won’t have forgotten anything, but I can’t guarantee it.”</p>
<p>“How do I know you’re not lying?” Noctis demanded, looking at Verstael angrily.</p>
<p>“You don’t,” Verstael replied. “I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it, huh?”</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Noctis replied. He took Prompto into his arms and stood, carrying him like a princess. Prompto’s head fell back, his limbs limp, still lost in whatever sleep he had fallen into. Eyes still violet, Noctis only half turned and looked at Verstael as he began to move away from him. “For your sake, you better be right. If he doesn’t wake, I will come for you.”</p>
<p>Noctis returned to the World of Ruin before Verstael could answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Noctis has Prompto and they discovered the truth about why Prompto has been hidden away... because he's actually much older than all of them! I wrote this thinking that Prompto thinks he's younger than Noct and co. but he's actually about a century or two older. The moment that Noctis came into existence was when the problems started... Mayhaps there will be a Chapter about this on the horizon? ;-)</p>
<p>Next chapter is the end of the "Main story" but we're going to get into a lot of history and background with other characters as well as Promptis and Gladnis (like Gladio and Ignis first meeting perhaps?)! I'm really excited to share the background to this story as I usually write fics with a LOT of history and not enough time to tell it. This time is very different though!</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading thus far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto awakens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto felt something beneath him, something warm and loving, something gentle towards him and menacing towards all else. He struggled to open his eyes but found that he couldn’t, his body too heavy, like old oak refusing to bow before a strong wind. Unable to do much else, Prompto continued to sleep. He hoped that with it would come memory.</p>
<p>The next time that Prompto awoke, he was in a daze, his mind hazy, his body feeling weak. As he opened his eyes, he felt something comfortable underneath him, like he was laying on a bed of flowers. Yet the ceiling was entirely black. It confused him, and he felt like a fog had settled in his brain. Had something happened? Why couldn’t he quite remember?</p>
<p>“Prompto?” a voice called for him, questioning and searching. Prompto turned his head and saw him. Everything came rushing back at once. Altissia. The meadow. His father. The tree. Panic coursed through him, and he sat up, his arms flailing wildly until Noctis put his arms on his shoulders to calm him down. “Prompto, it’s okay. You’re safe. It’s just me.”</p>
<p>“Noctis,” Prompto gasped, as if taking a breath for the first time. He was trembling, nearly convulsing from the fear, the memory of being trapped as a banyan tree chilling him to the bone. Three times. It happened three times already. And each time, Prompto fell in love with Noctis. He looked up at Noctis, his heart beating rapidly. “How long…?”</p>
<p>“Just an hour,” Noctis replied, his eyes pained. “You were out for an hour.”</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto said, shaking his head. “How long was I… was I…?”</p>
<p>“Not long,” Noctis said. He sat on the bed and pulled Prompto into his arms. “Maybe an hour? Two? It wasn’t long.”</p>
<p>“You came for me,” Prompto breathed. Trying to steady his nerves, he took deep breaths, clutching onto Noctis as he sat sideways in his lap. “You came for me.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did,” Noctis said. He gently kissed Prompto’s temple. “I heard you calling for me. Within the tree. Prompto, do you remember anything? At all?”</p>
<p>“I remember… this life,” Prompto attempted, looking up at Noctis. “I remember everything about us. Just not… not the other times. Noctis, my father wanted complete control. He still does. Three times before this… Three times.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Noctis asked him, clearly confused. Prompto felt a pain in his heart, and he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck as he held him tightly. There was a moment of confusion, but then Noctis’s hands were on his back, clutching him just as tightly.</p>
<p>“He did that three times,” Prompto whispered, just loud enough so Noctis could hear. “Each time because I fell in love with you from my meadow. And I just wanted to get to you. He stopped me. Each time.”</p>
<p>“You… You fell in love with me?” Noctis looked at him with a worry that turned to a pain that Prompto identified with all too well. “All this time we could’ve been together. We could’ve-”</p>
<p>“We’re together now, Noctis,” Prompto said, looking at his lover with a desperation that was only growing. “As much as it hurts to know we could’ve been together all this time, all I care about is that I have you now. Please just stay with me.”</p>
<p>“Always.” Noctis looked like he was trying to stifle the pain, so Prompto did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Noctis, deep and passionate, hoping that his lover would cave to his touch. </p>
<p>It worked. Noctis was soon kissing him deeply, desperately, not wanting to let go for a moment. They both held onto each other until they heard the door to the room open and close, only pulling apart just enough so that their lips were no longer touching. When Prompto looked over, he saw Aulea, Ignis, and Gladio rushing towards them, their concern turning to relief.</p>
<p>“My dear,” Auela said as she sat on the bed next to them, ignoring the flush in Prompto’s cheeks for having been caught kissing her son. Instead, she just cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked into his eyes, as if assessing the damage. “You’re safe. Oh, thank goodness. Noctis, how did you do it?”</p>
<p>“I threatened to kill him,” Noctis told her simply. “I have no clue if I’m capable of killing a god, but I was ready at that moment.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my son,” Aulea commented as she moved her hands to cup Noctis’s cheeks. “Of course you can kill a god. As much as I hated your father for making you the god of the dead, he knew what he was doing. Only someone who values life so deeply could be given such a power.”</p>
<p>Aulea looked to Prompto, only making his confusion run deeper. Yet it was Noctis who asked the question. “Values life?”</p>
<p>“Why do you think you two are so drawn to each other?” Aulea retorted. “He is the one who has the power to overcome death, to restore life. Verstael was clever to hide him away, but he’s never clever enough. Not when it comes to fate. Life and death are always intertwined in a never ending dance of love. No matter what happens, you two will always find a way back to each other.”</p>
<p>Prompto looked at Noctis, the painful tug in his heart turning to hope. He looked at the dark haired god with a blush and a small smile. “I guess our first dance wasn’t really our first.”</p>
<p>Noctis smiled at Prompto, making him blush even deeper. “I’m never going to stop dancing either.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cheesy!” Prompto giggled, making Noctis blush. Nevertheless, he kissed Noctis deeply once more, happy to be a part of the dance.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Prompto,” King Regis said as he looked down at the god from atop his throne. “You are quite a fine young man. My son chose well. Are you ready for your assignment?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Prompto said, although his heart was beating wildly. Ever since Noctis had saved him from his father, he had lived in veritable bliss, despite the pain and fear of the past. He had opted to age himself a bit, now looking like he was in his mid twenties instead of barely eighteen. Verstael had been sentenced by Regis to be forbidden to talk to Prompto, unless Prompto initiated the conversation. Prompto had no inclination to.</p>
<p>Now, wearing a black suit that matched Noctis’s, he was ready to take his place by Noctis’s side. In order to do that, though, Prompto needed an assignment. It was discussed for several years, and even Regis had agreed on his place within the realms, but Prompto was still uncertain. Regis did have a penchant for changing his mind on a whim.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” King Regis began, a smile dancing on his lips. “I now proclaim you to be the god of life, the one who overcomes and conquers death. I also offer my blessings on your union with my son, Noctis.” The last part, Regis said softly. “May you two know all the happiness in all the realms.”</p>
<p>There was a bang of Regis’s cane, thundering and echoing throughout the realms. Prompto felt something familiar and yet strange course through him, the power that he always had released and coming to fruition. It made him feel more alive than he ever had, save for when he was deeply intimate with Noctis. Now that he was assigned to be Noctis’s parallel, his partner for eternity, he could only feel a sense of relief. Freedom. True freedom.</p>
<p>“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto said with a bright smile. “I’ll make sure I send a proper wedding invitation.”</p>
<p>“Please do!” Regis replied excitedly. “I want to make sure that I properly congratulate my son and his lovely husband on their wedding day.”</p>
<p>Prompto thanked Regis then Aulea and bowed before leaving the Citadel, making his way back to the World of Ruin. Noctis was waiting on the steps of the palace, pacing back and forth nervously. Smiling triumphantly, Prompto jumped into Noctis’s arms as he ran to him. They both laughed, mostly happy that Prompto returned without much of a wait.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” Noctis asked Prompto finally. “Did he follow through or are you doing something else?”</p>
<p>“Relax,” Prompto admonished him. “It was just as he said it would be. And he gave us his blessing to marry.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing,” Noctis replied, hugging Prompto tightly once more before he kissed him. “You know, Prom. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while now.”</p>
<p>“I know you have,” Prompto assured him. “But your father promised us. There was nothing to be afraid of.”</p>
<p>He was trying to be more reassuring to Noctis than admit that he was nervous as well. Yet the moment he told Noctis, a new confusion etched into his features. Why was Noctis kneeling? Why was he holding a small box in his hand? A tremble went through Prompto as a sense of importance came over him.</p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis said quietly, a smile on his face as he looked up at him, gripping one of his hands tightly. “We’ve been together for so long now, and I can’t wait to spend eternity with you. I don’t just want you as my lover. I want you as my soulmate, my fated love, our souls bound together forever. Will you marry me and stay with me?”</p>
<p>Prompto felt his pulse race, excitement and love overwhelming him in that instant. He wanted to shout throughout the realms about what was happening in that moment, but instead he only looked at Noctis and beamed. “Ever at your side, Noctis. I love you.”</p>
<p>Noctis opened the box and revealed a simple yet elegant silver ring. He took it out and placed it on Prompto’s left ring finger before standing up and taking him in his arms, holding him tightly as they kissed passionately. Prompto didn’t want to let go, and he didn’t plan on it. Not now. Not ever.</p>
<p>The realms seemed to thrum all at once, coming alive for the two as their worlds were joined together by a sacred magic that ran deeper and stronger than any other force out there. Nothing could break what they had, and it would continue well after eternity ended and the seas ran dry. Prompto and Noctis would spend forever together, and there was one simple truth that rang out clear from that.</p>
<p>They loved each other, as partners and as gods, life and death on a never ending dance throughout the expanse of eternity. They loved each other. And that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So when I was doing research on Persephone, her name technically means "Bringer of Destruction," but I've seen arguments for a more accurate translation of "One who conquers death." I took that meaning and ran with it and opted to make Prompto the god of life just as Noctis is the god of death.</p>
<p>I am going to mark this story as complete for now. I have a lot of background stories that I wish to tell, but I do not know if it will be added to this overall story or just added in a collection. I also want to rest with this story before I write the background stuff cause I have a lot of ideas. Like Luna as Artemis, Clarus and Regis, Ardyn and Ravus, etc... (Nyx and Cor?) </p>
<p>Also Ardyn as the god of the sea reading the part on the seas running dry: HEY THAT IS MEAN</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I really hope you liked the ending of the main story. ^_^ I am so honored by those who enjoyed it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>